Wicked Game
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Un été en Californie. Un été pour se déchirer. Un été pour se mentir. Un été pour s'oublier, dans les bras d'un autre.
1. Don't Make Me Dream About You

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fic sera un three-shot ou au pire des cas un four-shot (je ne crois pas que ça se dise). Au départ elle ne devait être qu'un OS qui a pas mal dérivé.

Je n'aimais pas Nash soyons clair et j'aurais plus tendance à l'acoquiner avec Haizaki la teigne de service mais bon. Les voies de l'imagination sont impénétrables.

Je préviens aussi que le langage fleuri de notre cher tatoué sera cru. J'aime à le voir ainsi, même si on sait très peu de choses le concernant. J'ai conscience que ce pairing spécial ( _mon pairing malsain_ ) peut ne pas plaire, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous le propose quand même ^^

NB : Pour le titre de la fanfic ainsi que ceux des chapitres, j'ai pris des titres de chansons du crooner américain _Chris Isaak_ que j'aime énormément, ça correspond bien à l'ambiance de mon histoire.

Enjoy comme on dit ^^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

 **Wicked Game**

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Don't Make Me Dream About You**

 **.**

Il faisait chaud en ce début d'après-midi de juillet à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Taiga attendait tranquillement à l'intérieur du hall principal l'arrivée d'Alex qui venait le chercher, profitant de la climatisation. Casque vissé sur les oreilles, il ne prêtait pas attention aux usagers qui allaient et venaient à côté de lui. A vrai dire, il ne se trouvait pas déboussolé même si dans le pays de l'Oncle Sam tout était démesurément grand et clinquant. Il écoutait sa _playlist_ défiler pour passer le temps, connaissant déjà les lieux.

Il venait ici en vacance pour se ressourcer. Mine de rien le climat californien lui manquait, sans compter sa famille et Alex bien évidemment. Il avait encore quelques potes mais ce n'était pas comparable à son amitié fusionnelle avec Himuro, d'ailleurs l'adolescent se demandait s'il allait les retrouver une fois sur place… Tout le monde changeait, et à cause de l'éloignement les liens s'affaiblissaient, voire se rompaient. Taiga aurait bien aimé que son frère de cœur l'accompagne. Il lui avait proposé mais le beau brun avait décliné non sans regret. Il partait de son côté à Tokyo dans la famille de Murasakibara, chose étrange pour le souligner. Pour quelle raison, ça le tigre de Seirin l'ignorait. Alors il était un peu jaloux, pas mal. Beaucoup même. Ce troll des montagnes commençait d'empiéter sur son territoire en s'accaparant toute l'attention d'Himuro. En son for intérieur, Taiga ressentait de la peur à être évincé de la sorte. Peut être qu'avec le temps, son lien privilégié allait s'effilocher aussi.

Le jeune homme possédait un caractère entier, avec lui c'était tout ou rien. Soit il vous haïssait cordialement et dans ce cas le faisait bien ressentir, ou au contraire vous adorait. Et là sa possessivité s'exprimait sans limite. Ses camarades en faisaient les frais tous les jours. Enfin, ce défaut cachait également une qualité parce qu'il n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide à un de ses amis en difficulté, ou le couvait de ses attentions. Sous ses apparences de fauve sauvage, abritait un chat ronronnant et affectueux. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas le divulguer…

* * *

Le soleil se réverbérait derrière les vitres géantes de l'aéroport, offrant un cadre merveilleux baigné de lumière. Le ciel typique de cet état, d'un bleu sans nuage, presque éblouissant le réjouissait. Taiga avait une envie folle de renouer avec son autre passion : le surf. Il pourrait se baigner tous les jours dans l'océan Pacifique et profiter de ce sport immersif. Dans ce domaine aussi on pouvait affirmer que le jeune homme se révélait doué, pourtant il le prenait moins au sérieux que le basket. Néanmoins ses aptitudes pour ce sport de glisse en laissait plus d'un bouche bée. Et puis sa musculature l'aidait grandement, avouons-le. Il ne voyait pas les heures passées sur sa planche, brassée par les vagues. Là aussi il recherchait l'adrénaline, le plus gros, le plus puissant rouleau pour s'engouffrer dans un tunnel d'eau. Cette sensation d'être à mi-chemin entre l'air et la mer le grisait. C'était comme s'il se trouvait ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Seul le bruit assourdissant de la vague résonnait à ses oreilles, noyé dans un silence absolu. Taiga avait l'impression de régner sur l'océan à la façon des pirates de l'époque. De surcroît, les sensations éprouvées lors de ses séances aquatiques l'épuisaient, lui démontaient carrément les muscles. Et en bon masochiste, il adorait tout simplement ça. La douleur de sentir chaque parcelle de son corps, la certitude de s'être donné à fond. Taiga était monté sur ressort, ne tenant pas en place une minute, pour canaliser cet élan il lui fallait des sports extrêmes, fatiguant.

Ses pieds martelaient le sol d'impatience, ses yeux rivés sur les baies vitrées. Même si pour aujourd'hui son escapade tombait à l'eau, il voulait au moins se vivifier au bord de la plage. Un bip sonore le tira de ses pensées, un message de son mentor le prévenait qu'elle était sur la route, coincée dans un embouteillage. Ah les joies des mégalopoles surpeuplées ! Chouette. Puis un autre de Kuroko lui demandant de l'avertir si son vol c'était bien passé. Sous ses airs impassibles le japonais s'inquiétait pour son ami. Ce qui aurait dû réjouir le roux, l'attrista. Parce que cette attention louable n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Taiga eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le nom de son binôme inscrit sur son écran. Il envoya rapidement un texto pour lui répondre en se promettant de l'appeler plus tard. Là le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

Il soupira. D'un coup l'atmosphère se fit lourde, sans comprendre pourquoi. En relevant machinalement la tête, Taiga vit à l'autre bout du hall, dans une file d'attente, un individu encore plus exécrable qu'Haizaki et Hanamiya réunis… On ne pouvait passer à côté de ce type m'as-tu-vu au possible, surtout avec son tatouage lui mangeant la totalité du bras. En face, Nash Gold Jr alias « l'Emmerdeur de Beverly Hills » ou « le Connard de pacotille », faisait la queue sûrement pour prendre ses bagages.

Pas possible ! Avec la superficie globale du pays, il avait fallu que Taiga se trouve au même moment avec cet empaffé décoloré – oui il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il ne décollait d'ailleurs pas ses iris pyropes de cette silhouette effilée. Sa mâchoire se contractait le faisant grincer des dents tandis qu'une petite veine sur son front pulsait de rage. S'il s'écoutait, il irait immédiatement bondir par-dessus les sièges, les gens, pour lui coller un pain mémorable. Son attitude plus qu'arrogante l'avait mis dans une rage innommable. Et pourtant il en fallait pour que Kagami arrive à détester quelqu'un, de nature plutôt bonne pâte il se révélait amical, se liant facilement d'amitié avec n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf Monsieur Je-me-la-pète bien sûr. Et cedit Monsieur en question dut sentir le poids d'un regard meurtrier sur ses épaules car il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Son expression plutôt étonnée ne dura qu'une seconde tout au plus. Le grand blond se reprit et grimaça à la vue de Kagami en train de le dévisager. Il arbora un rictus de dégoût suivi d'un sublime doigt d'honneur à son encontre. Autrement dit, il lui souhaitait bon séjour dans la courtoisie la plus totale.

De son côté le tigre rageait de plus en plus. Mais quel sombre connard ! Ce n'était pas une découverte mais tout de même, jamais de sa vie ce type devait être sympathique, même une minute. Ah non ! A son tour, pour répliquer, Taiga donna la même salutation cordiale en lui tirant la langue en prime. L'autre sembla hésiter à venir lui refaire le portrait, il commença à effectuer un mouvement pour se soustraire de la file mais se ravisa. Il haussa les épaules, un air dédaigneux affiché sur son visage. Foutu amerloque, se dit Kagami. Sans penser qu'une partie de ses origines venait également de ce continent, mais bref ce n'était qu'un détail.

Taiga se dirigea vers la sortie, aussitôt le soleil de plomb agressa ses rétines. Il mit une paire de lunette Hugo Boss – rien que ça – afin de se protéger. Avec son débardeur large noir et son baggy en denim, il faisait sensation, un vrai californien. Seulement sur ces terres il passait plus inaperçu qu'au Japon, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure tout de même, il réussit à rejoindre Alex qui l'attendait adossée près d'un muret, de son attitude nonchalante et sexy. Elle ne changeait pas au fil des années, toujours aussi belle et pulpeuse. Elle se jeta à son cou, bouche en cœur pour lui dire bonjour. Taiga n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque impérieuse, il se reçut un énorme baiser en guise de « bonjour ».

— Oh Taiga je suis si heureuse de te voir ! lança la demoiselle avec une tape sur l'épaule carrée. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu restes combien de temps exactement ? Et Tatsy va bien ? Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu avec toi…

Son débit battait des records, elle devait sûrement parler en apnée. Le pauvre Kagami n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

Le long du chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, elle n'arrêta pas de parler et surtout de poser des questions à son petit poulain. Ils s'installèrent à bord de la décapotable américaine, après avoir rangés les valises dans le coffre, et partirent en direction de l'appartement des parents du jeune homme. L'air lui fouettait le visage, le paysage urbain constitué d'immenses tours de verre, d'autoroutes, de palmiers, de panneaux publicitaires le désarçonna un peu. Tout était tellement plus grandiose en Amérique, plus clinquant, plus bling-bling. Kagami s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu ce côté « exhibitionniste » depuis qu'il vivait au Japon. Quelque part il devenait à son tour un étranger. Cependant, au loin, dès qu'il vit un petit bout turquoise, son cœur s'emballa. L'océan, merveilleux et inquiétant. Bientôt il allait le retrouver.

Alex accompagna son protégé jusqu'au hall de son immeuble en lui ordonnant de venir dès le lendemain la voir. Encore une fois, en guise d'au revoir, elle se plaqua contre le buste de l'adolescent rouge de gêne et lui fit un bisou sur la bouche. Les voisins qui sortaient les regardèrent comme des bêtes curieuses – ou des obsédés sexuels – ce dont Taiga aurait préféré éviter. Il monta dans l'ascenseur de cette immense tour moderne, presque au dernier étage. Sa famille habitait un magnifique loft dans le plus pur style californien, c'est-à-dire bien tape à l'œil, bien cher et bien blanc. Parce que le blanc représentait la vie ici, ou plus particulièrement le modernisme poussé à son paroxysme. L'adolescent se fichait éperdument de tout ça mais ne crachait pas non plus dans la soupe. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, son père étant un redoutable homme d'affaire. Il connaissait la valeur de l'argent et n'exposait jamais sa richesse aux yeux de ses camarades. Il sonna puis entra avec ses bagages. Par contre en entrant, Taiga fut décontenancé. La décoration avait encore changée, sa mère adorait la refaire dès que l'envie lui prenait. Encore une lubie de la mode californienne. D'ailleurs cette dernière accourut saluer son fils en l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Son fils unique lui manquait cruellement, elle le tannait sans cesse pour qu'il revienne vivre vers eux.

Kelly – de son prénom – était grande, élancée et bien faite de sa personne, prenant soin de son apparence. Elle possédait les mêmes caractéristiques que son garçon, à savoir des cheveux flamboyants qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos en anglaises et des yeux couleur rubis pétillant. Elle poussait le détail jusque dans sa manucure impeccable et excentrique. Si Taiga avait pour emblème celle du tigre, sa mère en avait les griffes. Elle aussi le bombarda de questions en l'emmenant au salon, ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit. Elle voulait tout savoir de sa vie nipponne, du nom de son professeur principal à celui de son équipier en passant par les plats qu'il préférait.

— Oh tu es blanc mon chaton, je suis sûre que tu ne manges pas correctement là-bas. Est-ce que tu prends l'air au moins ? Il n'est pas trop pollué ? Et quand est-ce que tu me parleras de ta petite amie, j'espère que tu en as une et qu'elle est gentille. Il paraît que les japonaises sont polies, je suis rassurée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur une petite peste.

Le cerveau du roux venait de passer en mode « out » suite au voyage, au décalage horaire et aux assauts d'Alex couplés à ceux de sa maman adorée. D'ailleurs il la délaissa un moment afin de s'installer dans sa chambre. Sa chambre d'adolescent aux posters de star du basketball, obligé. Sur son bureau, un ordinateur portable de posé. Sur ses étagères, tous les prix qu'il avait gagné au cours de sa scolarité. Surtout des trophées de victoire liés au basket. En somme, une chambre lambda tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Son père venait de rentrer à son tour d'une journée épuisante, aussitôt Taiga alla le saluer d'une accolade. Dans sa famille, les marques d'affection étaient monnaie courante. Même si monsieur Kagami de par ses origines asiatiques conservait ce côté pudique, il se débridât au fil du temps. Ce dernier contempla son rejeton pendant de longues secondes avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Et bien voilà, nous y sommes, tu m'as dépassé en taille.

— Ah ouais c'est pas bien difficile ! rit le roux.

Son père avoisinait presque les mètres quatre vingt, ce qui était très honorable pour un japonais mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec les un mètre quatre vingt dix de son fils. Lui par contre avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux typique des hommes de son pays natal. Ses yeux en amande pour preuve. D'un naturel plus discret, il n'accabla pas son fiston de questions en tout genre.

— Ce soir nous sortons, préparez-vous et mettez-vous sur votre trente et un, j'ai réservé une table dans un établissement prestigieux en l'honneur du retour de Taiga.

— Mais enfin papa il ne fallait pas !

— Tu dois être harassé mon amour après ta journée. C'est très gentil mais reportons cette sortie à demain, intervint Kelly.

— Non j'insiste. Je suis rentré plus tôt exprès, tu ne vas pas me gâcher ce plaisir ? Nous ne rentrerons pas tard, je suppose que le voyage se fait ressentir.

— Non ça va pa' t'inquiète pas !

Sur ce, Taiga alla se préparer. Bien que son père disposait d'une haute position sociale, il s'adressait à lui de façon normale, sans marque de distinction notoire. Il opta pour un costume sobre noir agrémenté d'une chemise carmine, cette couleur si chère à son cœur. Puis il disciplina sa crinière fauve en la coiffant en arrière, ne souhaitant pas paraître négligé pour aller au restaurant. Car connaissant les goûts de ses parents, ça devait être un établissement quatre étoiles minimum. Pour son plus grand bonheur son père avait également invité Alex à les rejoindre, connaissant son attachement particulier pour la jeune femme. Ses vacances commençaient bien, il ne regrettait pas d'être parti de la capitale tokyoïte.

* * *

Effectivement, monsieur Kagami n'avait pas lésiné sur la qualité du restaurant car _le Deep_ , offrait non seulement un cadre sublime mais aussi une carte gastronomique très réputée. La décoration était sombre, amenée par les lambris de bois précieux sur les murs, sur les encadrements des larges baies et bien sûr les tables. Des bouquets de roses rouges disposés sur celles-ci conféraient une ambiance calfeutrée, ainsi que les lumières tamisées des appliques murales diffusant une lueur orangée. Au fond de la grande salle se dressait un immense bar en bois laqué noir qui contrastait avec le reste. Tout suintait le chic, la classe et le luxe. Taiga ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, il ne cessait de tirer sur le col de sa chemise comme si elle avait la volonté propre de l'étrangler. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui signifier de laisser son habit en paix. Tout en réajustant son col, il se statufia au moment où le serveur vint prendre leur commande.

Instantanément il reconnut cette voix insupportable pourtant bien polie en cet instant. Cette intonation arrogante cachée sous une fausse affabilité lui donna envie de vomir. Ou de le frapper – encore. Taiga afficha un rictus pas du tout catholique et se retourna lentement. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisque l'employé en question n'était autre que le Magicien exécrable. Ses yeux couleur sang luisirent d'un éclat de prédation que jamais personne ne voyait, sauf pendant ses matchs. Et encore, là ils brillaient avec une touche en plus : celle du sadisme. Oui, Taiga Kagami, ce si gentil chéri et gendre idéal, pouvait ressentir aussi cette chose que tout bon psychopathe ressentait au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et il n'allait pas se priver de ce futur jeu fort alléchant…

Quant à Nash, il ne put contenir son masque courtois car ses traits s'affaissèrent pour divulguer un dégoût certain. Ce minable de japonais le narguait et en plus il était friqué à mort, l'enfoiré ! Il essaya de transformer son rictus en sourire, ce qui fut peine perdue. Taiga n'était pas dupe. Il détenait un gros avantage.

L'échange entre le serveur et le père de famille se termina sur la commande des apéritifs. Taiga se délecta d'avance de ses manigances. Il allait le faire tourner en bourrique juste pour le plaisir de lui rabattre son caquet.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisque l'autre revint plateau en main avec les boissons. Taiga ne put retenir un pouffement de rire en mettant son poing devant sa bouche. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la victime de cette moquerie. Dents serrées, regard vissé sur sa cible, Nash tint son rôle toutefois en demeurant calme. Au moment où il allait partir, son client émit une requête, celle d'avoir plus de glaçons. Et le blond dut faire un aller-retour pour rien. Puis un deuxième lorsque monsieur demanda cette fois-ci des olives. Un troisième pour une chose absurde et un quatrième pour un truc carrément débile ! Ses nerfs sortaient de ses gaines et d'ici la fin du repas il allait péter les plombs.

Le tigre s'amusait grandement de cette situation, il décida de dégainer son téléphone, et discrètement en dessous de la table, d'attendre le bon moment pour prendre _la_ photo. Celle de la honte, qui en général ne nous avantageait pas, pour la diffuser à ses amis. Ah non mais Nash en costume de pingouin, endimanché et obligé d'être serviable ça valait son pesant d'or ! Quant au tourmenté, il ne comprenait pas totalement ce manège, seulement sa mine se crispait au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait sur le sourire de demeuré du rouquin. Taiga put prendre sa photo quand il revint des toilettes, caché par des plantes vertes, il put le prendre de profil, près d'une autre table. On le reconnaissait parfaitement, alors tout en riant Taiga envoya sa prise à tous ses amis – ce qui allait faire boule de neige auprès de presque toutes les équipes de tous les lycées confondus. Il revint l'air de rien. Au cours du repas Alexandra ne cessait de poser sa main sur son avant bras, de se pencher vers lui. Cela prêtait à confusion, Nash rageait en silence parce que non seulement ce grand singe l'avait grillé, était riche comme Crésus mais en prime se tapait une MILF ! Et pas dégueu en prime !

Après les entrées, il apporta les plats principaux. Inutile de dire que Taiga continua son manège du client exigeant – limite chiant. Très chiant même parce que la rage débordait et une aura meurtrière se dégageait de l'Américain. Le plat n'était pas assez chaud pour « Monsieur le richard », alors il exigea que l'assiette retourne en cuisine. Et une deuxième fois parce que sa viande était trop cuite. En coulisse, Nash cassa l'assiette. Bordel ça faisait du bien ! Malheureusement il se fit réprimander par le cuisinier et son chef de salle et en prime ça allait lui coûter une partie de ses revenus.

Monsieur Kagami fit la morale à son fiston pour son comportement hautain. D'habitude Taiga restait poli, bien élevé et jamais il n'émettait de tels caprices de petit morveux pourri-gâté. Dans ce cas, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Tant pis pour sa réputation de garçon modèle. Le roux se délectait de la déconvenue de ce grand échalas peroxydé. En quelque sorte il vengeait ses camarades et surtout Kuroko. Parce qu'oser frapper un garçon tel que lui relevait de la pire des méchancetés. A ce stade ça s'apparentait à du vice.

Croire que Nash allait en rester là relevait de l'impensable, n'y tenant plus, furtivement, il aspergea le dessert de cannelle de son client favori. A haute dose cette épice ne se révélait pas bonne pour la santé mais tant pis. Si ce Jap de mes deux s'étouffait et bien bon débarras ! Avec un visage aussi hermétique qu'un joueur de poker, il déposa les assiettes. Taiga le remercia faussement en accentuant ses paroles, ce qui poussa encore un peu plus l'agacement du serveur. Cependant il lui renvoya une fausse politesse en se penchant exagérément en avant. Il se planqua à l'écart pour observer ce joueur du dimanche s'étrangler et avec un peu de chance mourir d'agonie. Ca ne manqua pas. Taiga devint rouge, mais rouge, encore plus que la couleur de ses cheveux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa gorge l'irritait comme s'il avait avalé des lames de rasoir. L'air ne passait plus. Il essayait d'écarter son col en vain. Ce n'était pas cet élément qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons, en fait il souffrait réellement. Sa mère fut en panique complet, son père se leva déjà prêt à appeler les pompiers et Alex tentait d'aider son poulain en lui tapant dans le dos. Ce qui ne s'avérait pas une bonne idée parce que Taiga s'asphyxiait de plus en plus. Les clients s'arrêtèrent de manger, certains se levèrent pour aider le jeune homme ou rassurer la mère qui commençait de piquer une crise d'hystérie. Et Nash, tranquillement à l'autre bout de la salle, se marrait comme un tondu. Pour la discrétion on repassera. Il fut pris en flagrant délit par son supérieur, et à part il le sermonna à la façon américaine, c'est-à-dire sans finesse quitte à choquer les clients collet montés. Depuis les cuisines on pouvait entendre des insultes et des cris.

Finalement Taiga termina aux urgences pour plus de prudence et Nash finit son service plus tôt que prévu, avec pour sommation de ne jamais revenir se présenter au restaurant. Monsieur Kagami temporisa sa femme qui voulait porter plainte contre ce terroriste de serveur incompétent.

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Taiga se leva à plus de midi le lendemain. Son arrivée sur le sol américain avait été mouvementé et éprouvant. Finir sa soirée à l'hôpital dans une file d'attente interminable entre les cris de sa mère et les revendications de son père à l'accueil l'avaient encore plus épuisé que l'examen du médecin. Après avoir ingurgité des anti-inflammatoires, il était rentré se reposer, enfin.

La tête dans le brouillard à cause du _jetlag_ et de sa crise, il eut beaucoup de mal à émerger. Il se rappela qu'il devait prévenir Kuroko, seulement au Japon il devait être vers les trois heures du matin, donc impossible. Il lui laissa un autre message. En allumant son téléphone le jeune homme vit plusieurs alertes. Même Himuro essayait de le joindre désespérément et aussi pour alimenter la rumeur comme quoi Nash était un _escort-boy_. En fait les gens n'avaient pas tout compris mais pas grave, du moment qu'on parlait de lui en mal, cela l'enchanta.

D'une humeur joyeuse, Taiga se prépara. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait fouler la plage de ses pieds nus – et surtout goûter aux vagues déchainées. Il se délectait de son programme quand son téléphone vibra. Ah oui Alex, il l'avait complètement zappé ! Elle tenait à passer du temps avec lui et lui présenter sans doute son nouveau petit protégé. Sa nature maternelle la poussait sans cesse à dénicher de futurs talents et de faire profiter ses connaissances en matière de basket. Il n'allait pas y louper et la connaissant, ça finirait en match. Pas que cela le dérangeait mais là il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et bâcler une partie s'apparentait à une trahison envers ce sport unique. Taiga le prenait vraiment au sérieux, n'aimant pas jouer en s'économisant. Il se donnait toujours à fond quoi qu'il fasse.

Il retrouva son mentor à _Palisades Park_ tout près de l'océan dans son quartier résidentiel de Santa Monica. Sur ce point là l'adolescent n'était pas à plaindre, il nageait dans le luxe. Même si tout ce faste ne l'impressionnait plus depuis belle lurette. Comme prédit, elle se tenait aux côtés d'un garçon assez jeune, au look _streetwear_ et au teint halé. Il lui faisait penser à lui petit, des étoiles plein les yeux. La jeune femme les présenta, James était âgé de seulement dix ans mais possédait toutes les qualités pour devenir un joueur émérite. Elle proposa une petite démonstration au garçonnet en se confrontant à son ancien élève. Une partie endiablée débuta, malgré la fatigue, dès que le tigre touchait le ballon rien d'autre ne comptait. Tout s'effaçait autour de lui pour ne reporter sa concentration uniquement que sur son jeu. Tel un fauve aux aguets il décelait les moindres mouvements de son adversaire, humait l'odeur de l'excitation ou de la peur, se tapissait pour bondir au moment le plus imprévu. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'Alex faisait partie de la gente féminine qu'il se retint, au contraire. Elle possédait l'avantage de son professionnalisme, et son expérience comptait énormément. Cette petite joute amicale émerveillait le garçon qui ne loupait rien des actions félines du rouquin. Sa détente, sa hargne, sa confiance en son jeu, tout lui plut. A la fin de la partie, il accourut près de l'adolescent pour le féliciter et lui poser des tas de questions. James était surexcité face à ce talent, il voulait apprendre ses techniques.

— Tu joueras contre moi dis !

Taiga reprenait son souffle, tout en s'essuyant le visage il répondit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

— Oui si tu veux, je suis là pour trois semaines, j'ai le temps.

La mine déçue, James rétorqua.

— Oh tu ne vis pas à L.A ?

— Et non mon bonhomme, je suis en vacances mais je reviens de temps en temps. T'en fais pas, on aura l'occasion de jouer quand même.

— James, on ne va pas accaparer Taiga tous les jours non plus, il voudra sûrement profiter de son séjour ici pour faire autre chose que jouer au basket, intervint la jolie blonde.

Le garçonnet bouda pour la forme, alors l'adolescent lui ébouriffa sa tignasse chocolat et proposa qu'ils aillent manger des glaces. Cette idée redonna immédiatement le sourire au petit.

Attablés à une terrasse le long de la plage, Alex entama une discussion plus sérieuse tandis que Taiga et James s'empiffraient de crème glacée.

— Tu as réfléchis à ton avenir Taiga ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton talent en restant au Japon j'espère.

La révélation assez tranchante surprit Kagami. Depuis quand son professeur dénigrait un pays plutôt qu'un autre ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— M'enfin Alex c'est pas sympa ça ! Je suis très bien au Japon, finalement je m'y suis fait.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table et en entrecroisant ses doigts. Je n'ai rien contre ce pays seulement pour jouer au niveau professionnel ce n'est pas ce qu'il convient, et au fond de toi tu le sais parfaitement.

— Et je sais quoi exactement ?

Taiga se tendit, se mettant sur la défensive. La tournure de la conversation prenait des accents sérieux dont il devinait les enjeux.

— Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, ce que tu veux faire de ton avenir… Il va falloir à songer à partir Taiga. Il faut que tu reviennes ici, aux U.S.A. J'ai gardé de très bons contacts dans le milieu.

— Oui et ? demanda le roux les sourcils froncés.

— _Darling_ … Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, ton rêve c'est de jouer à la N.B.A depuis que tu es gosse. Tu as développé des capacités énormes, ne passe pas à côté. Tu sais que toute la carrière d'un pro se joue avant son âge adulte. Il faut te faire recruter maintenant, pendant que tu es jeune et en pleine possession de toute ta puissance. Alors je te repose la question : veux-tu que je t'aide oui ou non ?

Le ton si léger de ces débuts de vacances – si on excluait la rencontre avec un certain dragon – se chargea en lourdeur. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Au départ Taiga ne voulait pas rester au Japon plus d'une année et surtout quand il s'était aperçu du peu de considération que les japonais avaient envers le basket. Et encore oui, il avait été très déçu par le faible potentiel des joueurs des lycées. Pourtant il s'était trompé. Indéniablement trompé parce qu'un seul garçon avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Cette ombre qui ne vivait qu'à travers une lumière. Et puis il avait rencontré ces Miracles aux talents extraordinaires, des adversaires de taille. Il avait pris un plaisir énorme à se confronter à eux, se voir en difficulté pour faire ressortir tout son potentiel. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher : en bon chauvin, il s'était lamentablement gouré parce qu'au pays du soleil levant existaient des prodiges. Alors là tout à coup, la jeune femme le rappelait à la réalité. Choisir sa voie, celle de l'amitié ou du basket. Taiga savait ce que tout cela signifiait mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Un peu plus sombre qu'à son habitude il reprit la parole en croisant les bras.

— Je te donnerais ma réponse rapidement, t'inquiète. Je sais tout ça.

— Bien. N'attends pas trop longtemps sinon d'autres prendront ta place et tu n'auras plus que tes regrets.

La jeune femme savait de quoi elle parlait, elle souhaitait réellement porter son protégé au firmament de la ligue. Taiga représentait une extension de son rêve quelque part.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui pour se doucher rapidement. Il était seul, sa mère devait être à son cours de fitness et son père travaillait. Taiga sortit de la salle de bain, enfila une tenue décontractée et alla piocher dans le frigo de quoi se sustenter. Son appétit insatiable était équivalent à celui de Murasakibara, le colosse. Il se prépara quelques hamburgers faits maison, et se cala contre le grand canapé d'angle. Tiens tiens, un message de Kuroko… Il lui avait répondu et l'invitait à une discussion via Skype. Il fit le compte du décalage horaire dans sa tête… Purée au Japon il était deux heures de matin et Kuroko ne dormait pas ! Mais que fabriquait-il ?

Aussitôt le grand fauve se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre son portable, se connecta, entra l'adresse de son ami et attendit… Attendit… Aucune réponse, probablement qu'il avait dû se coucher. Quand tout à coup sa demande de contact fut acceptée. Le pseudo bien connu de son ombre s'inscrivit sur sa liste à gauche. Ce dernier lui envoya un bonjour agrémenté d'émoticônes _kawaïï_. Le Japon à l'état pur… Taiga répondit, Kuroko aussi, bref que de banalités affligeantes. Le garçon à la discrétion légendaire proposa une conversation en direct arguant que ça serait plus simple. Chose que Taiga accepta bien entendu. Il fut bien étonné lorsqu'il vit, dans la chambre de son jeune ami, une tête blonde lui faisant signe de la main, une tête bleue-nuit afficher une mine blasée et même une tête verte au loin, dans le fond. Vraiment dans le fond.

— Hey mais c'est quoi ça ? Vous faites un rassemblement d'anciens élèves ?

— Non, ils dorment chez moi _._

Aomine lui fit un magistral doigt d'honneur en lui tirant la langue tout en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Kuroko.

— Foutu Aomine qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas des chaudasses à aller contenter ?

— Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? répondit l'interpellé en le provoquant du regard. Je suis bien mieux chez Tetsu et sa mère nous a préparé un super bon dîner !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui aussi ?

— Qui ? demanda innocemment le joueur fantôme.

— Midorima, ce coincé ! Il a pas peur de choper des microbes loin de sa chambre aseptisée ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts haussa les épaules et remonta ses lunettes avant de s'incruster dans la conversation mais toujours en restant loin.

— Pour ta gouverne sache que Kuroko est un ami, j'ai le droit de lui rendre visite aussi. Ne t'en déplaise.

Aomine le poussa en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

— Shintaro se décoince c'est une grande nouvelle, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant mon grand !

On entendit juste un : « ne me touche pas » sans voir la personne qui prononça ces paroles. Kise, ignoré jusque là s'immisça à son tour en prenant dans ses bras Kuroko. Bien trop près au goût du tigre.

— Oï Kagamicchi ! Ca se passe bien tes vacances ? Tu nous rapporteras un souvenir, dis oui s'te plait !

— Tu veux quoi ?

Pendant qu'il parlait Taiga se reprit mentalement… Eh oh, oh hé ! Depuis quand devait-il se coltiner une visioconférence avec toute la bande de tête d'ampoule des Miracles ? Son but premier était de converser avec son ami, pas de subir les grimaces d'Aomine, ni les attouchements en direct de Kise envers son ombre et encore moins la mine austère de Midorima.

Kise lui déblatérait toute une liste de cadeaux probables.

Aomine revint au devant de l'écran, sa tête en gros plan en gueulant tout excité.

— Tu me ramèneras des photos de ta prof là, la bonnasse ? Si tu dis oui, je te laisserais gagner nos « un contre un » et je te paierais un repas gratos ! Tu vois je suis de bonne foi.

Non mais là, ça allait trop loin. Rouge de colère, Taiga hurla toute une flopée d'insultes envers ce gougeât à la peau trop bronzée.

— Et votre pote l'ogre, il est pas avec vous ? se reprit l'Américain.

— Non, il est chez lui avec ton frère, répondit Kise tout enjoué. Il a dit qu'il avait une grosse sucette à manger pour ce soir alors ils ne sont pas venus.

Taiga se demanda pourquoi ces deux là ne se décollaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Vraiment trop bizarre. Puis il s'aperçut pour son plus grand soulagement que le psychopathe de service ne semblait pas présent. Ouf, déjà deux de moins. Ryōta maintenant parsemait les tempes de Tetsuya de petits baisers diffus. Mais c'était quoi ce délire à la fin ?

Il beugla quitte à ameuter ses voisins de pallier.

— Tu fais quoi putain Kise !? Tetsuya dis quelque chose, rebelle-toi !

— Kurokocchi sait que je suis très tactile, ça ne le dérange pas.

— Oui Kise-kun est tactile, ça ne me dérange pas.

Pour bien enfoncer le clou, Daiki se ramena sans qu'on lui demande et se colla derrière le dos du petit fantôme, tout en narguant Kagami. Lui aussi se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue juste histoire d'enflammer les nerfs du tigre.

— Tetsu est mon ombre, t'as rien à dire !

Taiga n'en pouvait plus, cette conversation invraisemblable partait trop loin – genre en sucette par exemple.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus reprit le fil de cette conversation abracadabrante.

— Et sinon tu fais quoi avec ce type ?

Taiga cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans comprendre le sous-entendu.

— Cette photo que tu nous as envoyé, celle de Nash…

— Cette enflure ! coupa Aomine.

— Tu traînes avec lui ?

On pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie émaner de la voix si d'ordinaire placide de Tetsuya, pour qui savait interpréter ses variations de ton. Taiga ne put contenir un petit sourire satisfait de fierté et bomba le torse.

Cependant il s'offusqua.

— Non mais ça va pas ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Au contraire, je t'ai vengé eh eh.

— Ouais c'est bien, parce que sinon c'est moi qui te botterais le cul !

Cette fine réplique provenait de la panthère bien entendu. Kise gloussa.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Kagami-kun. C'était méchant, tu es allé trop loin.

— Quoi comment ça je suis allé trop loin ? Je te signale que ce sale type mérite encore bien pire ! Au contraire, j'ai été trop gentil !

Aomine eut une grimace contrariée. Il n'appréciait que fort peu cet élan d'animosité dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le garçon typé ne voulait pas que son ennemi juré aille se fourvoyer ailleurs. Non mais !

Kuroko continua de sa voix si calme.

— Je comprends mais tu n'as pas pensé aux ennuis qu'il va avoir ? C'est peut être trop… Il ne mérite pas tant d'acharnement.

Cette fois-ci Kagami se renfrogna à son tour mais pour d'autres raisons. Il avait voulu venger l'honneur de son ombre – oui il était dans l'excès – et en remerciement il se prenait une leçon de morale. Incroyable !

Kise quant à lui continuait ses embrassades répugnantes sur un Kuroko égal à lui-même. Tout ce capharnaüm énervait le rouquin, ne pouvant rester tranquille avec son ami pour discuter. Et pour couronner le tout voilà que maintenant Aomine se disputait avec Midorima dans le fond.

— Et sinon Tetsuya pourquoi tu voulais me parler, je vois que tu es occupé ?

— Je voulais tirer cette affaire d' _escort-boy_ au clair parce qu'Himuro-kun a dit à tout le monde que tu te le tapais.

Alors là… Alors là Kagami en perdit ses mots. Ses mots, la parole, la raison, tout. Son cerveau se vida instantanément. Un gigantesque vide y prit place. Le vent de la désolation soufflait entre ses neurones atrophiés. Son visage se mua en une statue de bronze. Plus aucune émotion ne se lisait dessus.

Son frère de cœur s'amusait à lancer des rumeurs absolument ridicules et écœurantes sur son compte. Son propre frère. Pourquoi ? Sa petite plaisanterie se retournait contre lui, le Karma en somme… Et Tetsuya ne baissait pas ses yeux inquisiteurs de l'image de sa lumière. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il entrait dans une colère sourde, trompant son calme feint.

Kagami voulut se justifier, les mains s'agitant devant lui il s'expliqua.

— Non mais il n'a rien pigé je te jure ! C'est pas un _escort-boy_ et jamais je n'irais voir ce genre de mecs ! C'est juste un serveur mais j'ai trouvé ça trop marrant de le voir comme ça, aussi coincé que Midorima pris de constipation, alors j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon !

On entendit un : « oï » mécontent et un rire sonore – Aomine toujours. Tetsuya souffla, apparemment blasé.

— Je te crois. Mais s'il te plait, tâche d'être plus compréhensif sans trop l'être tout de même.

Le grand roux se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il ne comprenait pas tout là.

— Euh…

— Si tu revois ce personnage excuse-toi mais ne sympathise pas avec, c'est tout. Tiens-toi éloigné de lui.

Sur cette révélation Taiga se manifestait perdu. Il ne voyait pas où son ombre despotique voulait en venir. Soit être courtois avec ce type, soit être repentant tout en l'évitant… Ses neurones surchauffaient.

Les jeunes gens terminèrent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de couper Tetsuya lâcha une bombe.

— Je serai absent pendant quelques jours Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun nous invite chez lui à Kyoto, je serai injoignable.

Hébété, Taiga resta tout seul face à l'écran noir avec ses incertitudes pour compagnes. L'attitude de son ami n'avait aucun sens. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire chez l'autre taré à la double personnalité ?

Au lieu de ressourcer ses batteries, cette conversation sans queue ni tête le déboussolait encore plus. Et puis pourquoi tous ses anciens coéquipiers se rassemblaient dans sa chambre ?

On pouvait affirmer que l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin entretenaient des liens vraiment confus, que même eux ne sauraient définir. Pourtant le deuxième garçon sentait que le premier lui échappait. Surtout éloigné à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il suffisait qu'il s'absente pour que tous les monstres de la Génération des Miracles refassent surface et tentent d'harponner Kuroko.

Taiga décida de se bouger et d'aller enfin à la plage pour satisfaire son besoin primal de sensation, et pour exorciser sa frustration à l'encontre de son ami non compatissant pour un sou.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, aux alentours de dix sept heures, les plagistes désertaient. En cette période toute étendue sablonneuse était pris d'assaut par les touristes, les _fitgirls_ , les volleyeurs, les playboys, les étudiants en vacances. Pas une parcelle de disponible, le vrai calvaire pour tout puriste de tranquillité et amateur de surf. Taiga connaissait des coins secrets, des rivages isolés, encastrés dans d'immenses falaises ou soumis aux intempéries d'un océan déchainé. Seuls les vrais durs de durs s'y rendaient. Là, face à cet élément impalpable, en combinaison et planche sous le bras, le visage fouetté par les embruns, le jeune homme vibrait. Il goûtait à la Liberté pour le temps d'un été comme avant. Ici personne ne le jugeait sur ses capacités, il ne rivalisait qu'avec l'eau. Le score ne comptait plus, la compétition n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Pourtant enfant, son père l'inscrivît également à des compétitions de surf voyant l'attrait de son fils pour le challenge. Mais Taiga abandonna vite cette voie pour se consacrer à sa passion première. Le surf représentait son échappatoire où personne ne venait le contrarier. Et même si d'autres passionnés se révélaient plus forts que lui, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

L'adolescent respira à plein poumon cet air iodé, apprécia les fines gouttelettes s'écraser contre son corps et son visage ainsi que le bruit des vagues s'échouant contre les rochers. Ici il oubliait tout. Il rouvrit ses yeux clos et observa l'océan gronder. Le moment était bien choisi, des rouleaux de tailles convenables roulaient devant lui. Sourire carnassier de rigueur, il courut sa planche sous le bras jusqu'à l'étendue maritime. Il la déposa sur l'eau et s'aplatit dessus sans autre forme de procès. Il nagea à bonne distance de la plage, se mit debout et commença de voguer sur les flots. Son attention reportée essentiellement sur les vagues déferlant sous ses pieds, sur ses muscles contractés, sur son équilibre, Taiga ressentait une autre forme de sensation. L'adrénaline emplissait ses veines, se déversait en torrent sans fin dans tous ses membres jusque dans son cœur. Il ne se sentait réellement vivant que lorsqu'il se mettait à rude épreuve. Dans le sport, dans la douleur et dans l'effort. Rien de tel pour vivre tout simplement.

Il surfa un long moment, enchainant les gamelles, les figures plus ou moins simples et fut englouti deux ou trois fois par des tubes. Malheureusement il n'avait pu se tenir à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, cet exploit se révélait rare. Cependant il fut rassasié de ce que l'océan avait eu à lui offrir. Le cœur léger il sortit de l'eau, ruisselant et épuisé. Il se désaltéra à grandes gorgées d'eau et défit sa combinaison qui le collait tellement qu'elle formait une seconde peau. Seulement trempé c'était un coup à attraper froid – et ne plus pouvoir l'enlever après. Taiga se délesta de son habit de surfeur et se sécha au soleil de Californie, sous les rayons brûlant de Malibu. Cet endroit paradisiaque, refuge de son enfance.

Il se prélassait tranquillement, quand surgit de nulle part, un fou furieux bondissant sur lui et le plaquant sur le sable. Taiga n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait que déjà, le surplombant, il distingua la silhouette effilée d'un grand blond qui se profilait en contre-jour. La luminosité due à l'astre l'empêchait de confondre les traits de ce maniaque, néanmoins il reconnut cet œil bleu-vert réfléchissant une hargne farouche. En coulissant son regard plus bas, l'adolescent identifia le propriétaire de ce tatouage tribal excessivement voyant. Et noir. Très très noir. Deux grandes mains le maintenaient étendu au sol, au niveau de ses clavicules. La pression exercée était rude ; cette délicatesse innée, ce regard de fou aliéné, sûr, c'était Nash, cette enflure !

(suite...)


	2. Lie To Me

Hello tout le monde,

Je vous livre la suite de cette histoire improbable, le problème étant que je n'ai pas mis « tout » ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre…

Et aussi que plus j'utilise Nash, plus j'ai envie de l'utiliser (・_・;)

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture mais je bloque sur la partie délicate, au train où vont les choses je devrais sûrement faire quatre parties. Mais cette fic aura une fin, ça c'est sûr.

RaR :

 _Coralie_ : je te remercie de t'être manifestée et pour tes encouragements, en espérant que la suite te plaise… ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sous les sunlights de Malibu ;)

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Lie To Me**

 **.**

 _Il se prélassait tranquillement, quand surgit de nulle part, un fou furieux bondissant sur lui et le plaquant sur le sable. Taiga n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait que déjà, le surplombant, il distingua la silhouette effilée d'un grand blond qui se profilait en contre-jour. La luminosité due à l'astre l'empêchait de confondre les traits de ce maniaque, néanmoins il reconnut cet œil bleu-vert réfléchissant une hargne farouche. En coulissant son regard plus bas, l'adolescent identifia le propriétaire de ce tatouage tribal excessivement voyant. Et noir. Très très noir. Deux grandes mains le maintenaient étendu au sol, au niveau de ses clavicules. La pression exercée était rude_ _;_ _cette délicatesse innée, ce regard de fou aliéné, sûr, c'était Nash, cette enflure !_

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Taiga n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir, surgie de derrière. En bon traître Nash l'avait plaqué sur le sable bouillant, son dos commençait à cuire. Il pouvait à loisir admirer les traits déformés par la haine de son assaillant, ses pupilles lagons dilatées au maximum ainsi que son rictus de tueur en série collé sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent luttait pour maintenir ce cinglé hors de portée tandis que ce dernier appuyait dur sur ses clavicules. A ce stade il allait les lui briser. En plus ce fumier détenait une sacrée force parce que l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à le contenir. Il vit juste à temps un poing fermé s'abattre sur son visage qu'il esquiva en tournant la tête promptement.

— Putain de merde, t'es malade ! beugla la victime.

— Ta gueule j'vais te défoncer !

La discussion s'entamait bien.

A présent Nash essayait d'étrangler son adversaire, qui lui, posa ses mains sur ses poignets afin de les lui enlever. Le combat continuait, Taiga perdait des forces. Il ne put esquiver un autre coup qui atterrit en plein dans sa mâchoire. Au dessus de lui, le blond ricanait de façon démente. Une espèce d'aura inquiétante émanait de son être.

— Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, et là papa-maman ne pourront pas te sauver les miches, sale richard !

Une grimace de colère se dessina sur les traits si joviaux d'ordinaire de Kagami.

— Tu crois que tu me fais peur espèce d'enfoiré ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

Pour toute réplique Nash lui en colla encore une dans les gencives.

Des ondes de choc se répercutèrent entre les dents de Taiga. Punaise ce que ça faisait mal ! Sonné mais à demi-conscient, il enroula ses jambes puissantes autour de la taille du blond, le serra et réussit d'un mouvement rapide à les faire basculer à la renverse. Ce fut à son tour d'armer son poing et de le coller dans ce visage acrimonieux. Les coups plurent de part et d'autre, personne ne voulait céder du terrain. Le roux n'avait pas une nature bagarreuse mais là c'était une question de survie. Et puis ce type l'insupportait comme jamais, il avait tellement eu envie de lui en coller une lors de leur première rencontre. Parce que de voir Kuroko à terre, ce garçon si gentil et innocent, brutalisé par cette ordure, l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Nash ne resta pas sans rien faire en se contentant de subir, il agrippa une poignée de cheveux carmin et tira de toutes ses forces pour le faire ployer. Dans le même temps il plia son genou et l'envoya dans les parties intimes de son adversaire. Sous l'intensité de la douleur, Taiga se replia sur lui-même, le souffle coupé et fut projeté au sol – encore. Nash se déchaina tel un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Le garçon aux yeux de sang ne se défendit plus. Son visage portait déjà les ecchymoses violacées des coups, il cracha un peu de liquide purpurin qui emplissait sa bouche. A ce stade il ne ressentait même plus le goût métallique imbiber son palais. Il n'était qu'amas de chair molle bercée par la violence de son agresseur.

A bout et essoufflé, Nash s'épongea le front en passant son bras dessus. Il décréta qu'il s'était assez défoulé et déclama de façon mesquine.

— Voilà qui t'apprendra à rester à ta place sale bourg' de mes deux ! J'espère que t'en auras pour ton fric à te refaire les dents. Et puis baisse les yeux quand tu me regardes !

Il se leva, s'épousseta les grains de sable collés contre ses habits et donna un coup de pied dans le sol pour en envoyer sur Taiga à terre. Ce dernier s'assit en s'essuyant les traces de sang qui dégoulinaient le long de son menton. Il voyait un peu des éléphants roses danser devant ses yeux, après avec la force déchainée de Nash, normal en soit. Il observa cette silhouette horrifique s'éloigner avec une énorme boule au ventre : celle de la défaite.

Sur le chemin du retour, à pied, le tigre de Seirin ruminait sa rencontre musclée avec ce branquignol des bacs à sable. Depuis son arrivée sur le sol américain, il n'avait fait que de le voir débarquer dans son périmètre vital. Il devait être maudit ou avoir le mauvais œil sur lui pour que le destin soit aussi vache. Ou alors c'était un coup d'Akashi ça encore… En bonne tête de bois, Taiga mettait un peu toutes ses misères sur le compte du jeune héritier. A vrai dire il avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, la première et véritable était qu'il lui volait son ombre. Rien que ça. Depuis sa réapparition dans la vie de Kuroko, quelque chose avait changé. Non, tout pour être honnête. Une fois la _Winter cup_ de gagnée, le garçon énigmatique reprît contact avec Kuroko – comme les autres d'ailleurs – pour ne plus le lâcher. En fin stratège il posait les pièces de son échiquier autour de son pion, se l'accaparant la majeure partie du temps. Et tout ça en dévoilant un visage compatissant plein de mélancolie écœurante, les yeux pétris de repentir. A gerber ! Et Tetsuya avait succombé. Dès qu'il recevait un message de son ex-capitaine-futur-petit-ami, il délaissait ses amis pour lui répondre. A la pause-déjeuner, souvent il partait s'isoler, le téléphone rivé à son oreille, l'air rêveur. Et maintenant voilà qu'il allait se retrouver des jours entiers – et des nuits – chez ce psychotique de pacotille ! Seul avec lui. Pourtant Taiga croyait qu'ils avaient crée un lien indéfectible, plus solide qu'avec ses anciens camarades. Ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. La promesse de Kuroko de faire de lui le numéro un du Japon n'était que désuétude. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec le Capitaine de Rakuzan, parce que son lien avec le petit fantôme se projetait sur un autre plan. Bien plus fort que le leur. Dépassant même celui d'avec Aomine, sa première lumière. Akashi s'imposait naturellement comme l'autre moitié de Kuroko. C'était dur à admettre mais pourtant véridique.

Taiga ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir à lui. Mettre de la distance semblait une bonne idée au départ, se poser, faire le point sur son histoire… Pour son plus grand malheur le jeune garçon au charisme discret attirait bon nombre de personne autour de lui. Tetsuya s'apparentait à un aimant duquel il était quasiment impossible de s'éloigner. Sans rien manigancer, il arrivait à faire graviter des satellites autour de lui, soleil pâle aux reflets célestes.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère, alors il appela Alex pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Comme toujours elle sauvait ses arrières – et ses conneries. En l'attendant, assis sur un banc en bord de mer, il ressassait les paroles de son binôme. Effectivement ses débordements concernant Nash avaient été trop loin, il ne s'imaginait pas dans quel foutoir il l'avait mis. Pour que ce type se défoule comme ça, il avait dû bien morfler à son boulot. Taiga ne pensât pas aux conséquences de son petit jeu. Peut être que sa raclée monumentale était méritée. Son corps endolori par les hématomes le faisait souffrir, sans parler de sa mâchoire passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Espérons qu'aucune dent ne soit cassée. Inutile de préciser que lorsque la femme pulpeuse débarqua, elle sermonna en bonne et due forme son protégé. Et rebelote… Médecin, cabinet dentaire et tout le tralala. Taiga visitait les cabinets médicaux du coin à défaut des paysages californiens. Il en aurait des souvenirs à ramener…

Pour le dîner du soir il dut se contenter d'un bol de soupe et d'une compote… Merci Nash !

Sa mère le couva de tout son amour maternel. Sans savoir pourquoi, Taiga couvrit son agresseur en inventant une toute autre histoire. Après tout, il l'avait un peu cherché. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir voulu se faire justice seul. Et ce fut avec ses poings que les dommages collatéraux furent réparés. Le roux raconta son épisode à Tetsuya par mail. La réponse qu'il reçut ne l'étonna guère car le petit fantôme ne lui donna pas raison. Parfois il se demandait comment ce jeune garçon fonctionnait à toujours rester pragmatique en toute circonstance. Tetsuya ne semblait pas revanchard et encore moins aigri, il pardonnait ou passait à autre chose avec une facilité déconcertante. Il détenait en lui une grande mansuétude – ou un je-m'en-foutisme digne du plus bel Aomine… D'ailleurs son ami lui conseilla de laisser tomber l'affaire maintenant qu'ils étaient quitte, lui et monsieur Super Connard. Enfin ça, c'était Taiga qui se le disait, jamais Tetsuya ne parlerait ainsi.

* * *

Les jours suivants Taiga vaqua à ses occupations de vacancier, entre parties de _streetball_ , sorties à la plage, promenades, il se ressourçait enfin. Grâce à sa nature enjouée, il s'était intégré dans un petit groupe d'ados de son âge qu'il retrouvait certains après-midi. La plupart d'entre eux préférait le _skate_ ou le _beach-volley_ – ce qui permettait de montrer ses muscles et draguer les filles. Le soir il sortait avec eux, sur la plage, au coin d'un feu de camp à boire des bières et à s'amuser. Certaines demoiselles avaient des vues sur lui, il suscitait bon nombre de questions et représentait l'archétype de l'exotisme. Avec son métissage mi-asiatique, mi-eurasien, ses cheveux flamboyant, son regard hypnotique, comment résister ? Sans compter sur sa peau dorée et sa silhouette avantageuse. Seulement l'Apollon de service ne prêtait pas attention à son succès. Parce que bêtement un seul individu accaparait ses pensées. Il n'était pas venu aux U.S.A pour s'enticher d'une amourette de vacance, sa vie sentimentale était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Non, Taiga voulait juste profiter de ce temps d'accalmie auprès des siens, point. Il aurait bien le temps de se prendre la tête en rentrant au Japon. Un pincement le serra au niveau du cœur : est-ce qu'il serait attendu là-bas ? Probablement qu'à son retour, Tetsuya lui apprendra qu'il s'était mis en couple avec cet Akashi de malheur – ou plutôt qu'un des Miracles lui rapporterait comme un certain blondinet friand de cancans. Parce qu'en toute objectivité, soutirer des informations privées de la part du joueur fantôme relevait de l'impossible. Il restait tellement secret sur sa vie.

Taiga profitait de son séjour pour s'isoler en fin d'après-midi dans des coins inexplorés de Malibu afin de s'adonner à sa deuxième passion. Seul avec les vagues, il revivait. Pour son plus grand bonheur il profitait au calme de ces endroits secrets, même si quelques autres passionnés se donnaient rendez-vous ici aussi. Personne n'empiétait sur le terrain de l'autre, l'océan si vaste appartenait à tout le monde. Taiga admirait aussi les plus expérimentés réussir des figures magnifiques, digne des plus grands champions. Les voir se mouvoir au dessus de l'eau, glisser sur les rouleaux, effectuer des danses captivantes, le ravissait. Ce sport était tellement différent du basketball. Après une séance intensive, le garçon se reposait près de sa planche, sur la plage, observant les quelques surfeurs au large. Un plus que les autres retenait son attention. Il domptait carrément les tubes d'eau, rivé sur sa planche, au dessus des flots. Il ne tombait pratiquement jamais. De loin, on ne distinguait absolument rien de ses traits, mais son agilité émerveillait Taiga. Il reporta exclusivement son attention sur ce type, prenant son pied à braver l'élément noble. Cet individu fendait les lèvres écumeuses avec grâce, changeait de direction avec brio sans flancher. Il arrivait même à faire des pirouettes risquées. Un génie du surf évoluait devant ses yeux ébahis. L'adolescent demeura longtemps assis à le contempler. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu laissant la place à un crépuscule éclatant de couleurs vives. L'air était encore chaud à cette heure. Qu'importait, l'adolescent avait tout son temps, rien ne pressait. Les derniers surfeurs sortirent de l'eau et Taiga restait encore sur son bout de paradis. Peu à peu la silhouette de cet inconnu se révéla à lui.

Cette fois-ci il reconnut instantanément ce profil allongé, racé. Evidemment ! Comme par hasard ! Merci le Destin !

Le choc fut rude pour Taiga parce que pendant près de deux heures il avait admiré cet empafé de bas étages ! Lui, Taiga Kagami. Pourquoi devait-il croiser sa route à chaque fois qu'il sortait ? Pour une fois dans sa vie l'adolescent regrettait de ne pas croire aux foutaises astrologiques de Midorima. Peut être qu'avec un objet porte-bonheur le Démon s'en irait. Nash détourna la tête, prit une attitude condescendante, la bouche remontée en une moue torve. Ce type se foutait carrément de sa tronche. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, replaçant ses mèches mouillées en arrière. Les spirales noires ressortaient encore plus sous la luminosité déclinante du ciel en feu.

D'un bond Taiga se leva et aboya à l'encontre de l'autre.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as à me pourrir la vie, tu me suis ou quoi ?

Nash laissa tomber sa planche et vint le rejoindre en deux enjambées.

— Tu rêves merdeux ! C'est plutôt toi qui me suis partout. Et qu'est-ce que t'avais à me mater d'abord ?

Un peu rougissant fasse à cette réalité, Taiga se reprit toutefois.

— Pas du tout, je regardais tout le monde !

— Mes couilles sur ton front ! Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Ca t'a pas suffit l'autre jour, tu veux que je te démonte encore ?

— Essaie pour voir, je vais te démolir !

Nash explosa de rire en cachant une partie de son visage, sa main posée dessus. Et nous y voilà. Son attitude absolument exécrable résonnait en Taiga comme un déclencheur à une brutalité anormale. Dès que ce grand con ouvrait la bouche, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de la lui casser justement. Ce mec était imbuvable.

Après avoir regagné un peu de sérieux, le Capitaine des Jabberwock enchaina non sans son ton narquois.

— Me fais pas rire, tu pourras jamais me battre. A moins que tu sois maso, me cherche pas, on dirait que ça t'a plu pour que t'en redemande…

Une petite voix dans sa tête implorait Taiga de se taire, son instinct de survie était à son minimum. Il se doutait que face à son rival, il n'aurait aucune chance de ressortir gagnant d'une baston de rue. Nash était plus fort, plus violent et sans limite. De plus il pratiquait la boxe, chose dont ignorait le roux, mieux valait se faire petit.

— C'est sûr que pour une racaille comme toi c'est simple de castagner tout le monde, tu sais faire que ça dans ta vie. M'enfin si t'en es fier tant mieux, à la place de tes parents j'aurais honte d'avoir un fils comme toi !

Raté Kagami ! Son instinct était encore plus bas que la libido de Midorima. Il réalisa son erreur trop tard parce qu'encore une fois, il sentit l'emprise brutale de Nash sur lui. Sa grande main enserrait sa nuque, ramenant son visage contre son front. Cette attitude on ne peut plus menaçante l'effraya. Trop tard, il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de balancer la première stupidité venue. De près Nash foutait encore plus les boules. Surtout ses yeux de fou luisant de rage. Leur couleur si particulière prenait des accents irréels presque. Taiga avala sa salive avec toute la difficulté du monde et cessa de respirer. Il se préparait déjà mentalement à recevoir une beigne. Contre toute attente, la poigne du grand blond se relâcha. Ce dernier s'écarta, un sourire malsain imprimé sur ses lèvres. Apparemment le jeune adulte arrivait à se maîtriser, ce qui aurait dû rassurer Taiga ne le fit pas. Etonnamment quelque chose de plus sombre abritait son être, une de ces rages sourdes, tapies dans les confins d'une mentalité déviante. Nash alternait les états de garçon poli, puis ceux d'un délinquant pour finir sur d'infimes touches de psychopathe. Il ne faisait pas bon de rester auprès d'un individu pareil.

Taiga décida de fermer sa grande bouche qui lui apporterait encore plus de problèmes et de s'excuser, comme Tetsuya lui avait conseillé. Tout penaud, peu assuré, sa main passant dans ses cheveux rouges, il émit hésitant.

— Pardon pour le coup du restaurant, c'était naze, je suis allé trop loin.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux.

Nash se pencha en avant en mettant sa main contre son oreille pour indiquer qu'il avait mal entendu.

— Quoi, tu peux répéter j'ai pas bien compris ?

— Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de la dernière fois au restaurant, c'était minable je l'avoue, bon t'es content ?

Nash affichait une expression entre incompréhension et sérieux. Il finit par ricaner comme d'habitude, mains sur les hanches. Son interlocuteur se bataillait intérieurement pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Se taire, il devait résister à ses provocations. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond regagna un peu de calme.

— Je me suis fait virer par ta faute, t'en es conscient ?

— Je… Non je ne savais pas que ça avait été si loin…

— Bah voilà, maintenant tu sais. J'ai plus de job.

Taiga le dévisageait avec une grosse, grosse pointe de remords.

— Merde, je suis désolé. J'en parlerais à mon père et il te fera réengager !

— Oui vas-y, parle à ton petit papounet d'amour, si ça peut régler tous tes problèmes, balança le blond en relevant le menton, plus dédaigneux que jamais.

— T'insinue quoi ?

— Les fils à papa dans ton genre me donnent envie de gerber, c'est tout. Tu peux rien faire sans lui ni son fric je parie.

Les poings serrés, le tigre répondit fermement.

— Tu connais rien de moi, de quel droit tu me juges ? Sache que je ne me cache pas derrière mon père comme tu dis. Je me débrouille tout seul.

— Oh oui ça se voit… répliqua Nash d'une voix moqueuse. Quel drame alors de vivre au crochet d'une famille de bourg' de Beverly Hills ! Oh la la comme je te plains ! Pff laisse-moi rire.

— Je ne vis pas là-bas mais à Santa Monica pour ta gouverne !

Si Kagami avait eu un peu de jugeote, il se serait tu…

Plus atterré qu'autre chose, Nash se passa la main sur son visage, se massa l'arrête du nez. Non, ce n'était pas possible que ce morveux parle sans réfléchir et ne voit pas les bourdes qu'il sortait.

— Ca change tout.

— Ouais !

— Tu me fatigues.

— J'en ai rien à fiche, je parlerais à mon « papounet » et tu réintègreras ta place, et j'irais parler aussi à ton chef de salle. Même si je dois avoir l'air con pour ça.

— J'te rassure, t'as déjà l'air con sans rien faire. Ne fais rien, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

— Mais t'as perdu ton taf à cause de moi, je te dois bien ça.

Kagami s'en serait mordu la langue.

— Tu me dois rien, j'ai pas besoin de toi putain, faut que je te le répète combien de fois ? J'en avais marre de ce boulot de toute façon.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois serveur d'ailleurs ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre franchement ?

Décidément ce dragon restait horrible en toute circonstance.

— Bah en fait j'en sais rien… Je voudrais savoir.

Son expression si franche désarma Nash. Ce Japonais semblait aussi brut de décoffrage que lui mais dans un autre genre. Cela l'amusait. Il n'avait pas peur du ridicule et ne semblait pas réfléchir quand il débitait ses conneries.

— Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie ? Viens, j'te paie un dîner aux chandelles.

Taiga papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il lui faisait quoi là exactement ? Devant l'air benêt de plus jeune, l'autre éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es trop niais mon pauvre ! C'est même plus drôle.

— La ferme !

Nash retourna reprendre sa planche puis revint vers Taiga.

— Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses cette plage ?

— C'est parce que j'ai vécu ici, je connais tous les endroits sympas.

Nash le jugea un instant.

— Je pense qu'on se reverra alors parce que je viens tous les jours. Alors un conseil : ne me provoque pas.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il se retourna pour balancer une dernière phrase.

— Et sur ce t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te démonter à chaque fois qu'on se croisera. Pour moi cette affaire est réglée.

Puis il partit de sa démarche assurée et m'as-tu-vu. Le vrai Californien pure souche.

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Les vacances de Taiga se trouvaient gâchées par ces rencontres inopinées avec son rival décoloré. A chaque fois qu'il sortait, il devait avoir une discussion musclée avec. Enfin, pour une fois il se sentit soulagé, apparemment la hache de guerre venait d'être enterrée – à demi disons. Avec ce sale type il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, et ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester odieux en toute circonstance.

Le jeune homme dîna avec ses parents pour profiter de leur présence et partit sur la plage en milieu de soirée, rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Comme souvent, l'adolescent était le centre d'attention du groupe. Tout le monde voulait connaître sa vie nippone, le secret de son talent au basket et aussi s'il avait déjà une petite-copine. Les filles ne cessaient de lui tourner autour, de lui offrir des ouvertures plus qu'explicites. Un peu intimidé, Taiga mentit en leur disant qu'il en avait déjà une à Tokyo. Cela lui permit de mettre court à ce déballage de drague. Encore une fois : il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une histoire éphémère, de surcroît. Il n'était pas volage, préférant les histoires sérieuses, alors devoir supporter les pleurs en fin de séjour, très peu pour lui. Il but pas mal de bière cette nuit là et eut du mal à regagner son logis.

Le matin, entravé par un mal de tête et une formidable gueule de bois, il fut réveillé par les appels incessants provenant de son téléphone. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pâteuse, il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet. Il devait absolument faire taire cet engin. Il fit tomber les objets posés sur le meuble ainsi que son cellulaire. Mais celui-ci continua de sonner, accentuant de ce fait les centaines de petits clous qui s'incrustaient dans son crâne. C'était insupportable. Tout en ronchonnant, il se pencha au dessus de son lit, ramassa l'appareil et vit que son frère essayait de l'appeler.

Ah bah depuis le temps il serait de bon ton de prendre des nouvelles ! Surtout à sept heures du matin, merci !

Seulement Taiga en bonne guimauve qu'il était, se dépêcha de prendre l'appel. Tatsuya avait l'air enjoué et lui proposa une conversation par messagerie interposée. Le rouquin accepta même si intérieurement il aurait préféré se rendormir. Avec le décalage horaire pas facile de se calquer sur le mode de vie de ses amis restés au Japon. Bref tant pis, il alluma son ordinateur, assis en tailleur sur son lit, la mine épouvantable et le teint cireux.

La caméra était allumée mais Kagami ne vit rien sur l'écran. Absolument rien que le noir. Pourtant il entendait bien la voix de velours de son « bro » en fond, des bruits de paquet qu'on farfouille et une autre voix, plus trainante. Il s'impatienta et cracha vivement.

— Tu me vois Tatsu ? Oh hé t'es là, sinon je repars dormir !?

— Oh Taiga ! Oui je suis là t'inquiète ! Pousse-toi s'te plait tu gênes.

— Mais Muro-chin est pas gentil…

Ouais non, ce timbre amorphe à la limite du coma c'était bien Murabakisara.

— Arf, il se passe quoi à la fin ? reprit le tigre.

— Mais pousse-toi enfin, tu es devant la caméra.

Soudain la vue fut un peu dégagée, cette fois-ci un gros plan sur un fond mauve avec des petits nounours s'offrait devant lui. Hébété Taiga ne comprit pas ce cirque sauf quand une paire de fesses se bougea et qu'il découvrit avec horreur que le titan des miracles se trouvait en caleçon devant ses yeux, dans la même chambre que son frère et torse-nu. Ce même géant monta sur le lit, s'allongea à côté de son frère et piocha aussitôt sa main dans un paquet de gâteaux. Aucune pudeur !

Taiga cligna plusieurs fois des paupières devant cette scène surréaliste. Heureusement que le beau brun était habillé – enfin vu qu'il était également allongé, on ne voyait que le haut.

— C'est quoi ça !? hurla Taiga fidèle à son tempérament de feu.

Himuro plissa son œil avec son air taquin et émit un petit rire cristallin.

— Je suis chez Atsushi tu le sais. Je dors dans sa chambre.

— Bah oui normal quoi !

— Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tôt mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi. Alors ça se passe comment tes vacances ? Alex va bien, tu lui donneras le bonjour de ma part ?

— Mais pourquoi il est à poil ?

L'attention de Taiga se focalisait exclusivement sur Murasakibara à moitié dénudé, à côté de son frère de cœur. C'était indécent.

— Il fait chaud ici à Tokyo, lui répondit ce dernier en mâchouillant ses cochonneries.

Bizarrement, le brun rit de plus belle avec ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » de moquerie au fond de la voix. Sûr qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net, et pourquoi absolument tous ses amis faisaient des pyjamas-parties à leurs âges et surtout sans lui ? Il se sentit exclu quelque part. Alors il bouda.

— Ne fais pas la tête Taiga, reprit son acolyte de toujours.

— Tu aurais pu venir avec moi, parce que si ça t'intéresse de savoir comment va Alex, elle n'arrête pas de me seriner sur le fait que t'es pas là. Elle aurait voulu te voir tu sais.

— Oui je sais, excuse-moi.

— Mouais, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'avoir des remords…

— Non c'est pas ça, j'aurais voulu t'accompagner mais tu comprends, Atsushi m'avait déjà demandé il y a longtemps de venir dans sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma parole.

— Moi j'aime bien que Muro-chin soit avec moi.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce monstre, Taiga se sentait en compétition pour l'obtention de l'amitié de son frère. Et aussi il avait l'impression constante que cette aubergine toute molle le provoquait.

Himuro passa son doigt sur les commissures des lèvres de son coéquipier afin de le débarrasser des miettes collées sur sa peau.

Taiga fit une grimace écœurée. Encore plus quand il se suça ses propres doigts.

— Mais c'est dommage parce que lorsque je vais rentrer, toi tu seras déjà reparti… enchaîna-t'il déçu.

— Je reviendrai aux prochaines vacances les passer chez toi, promis Taiga !

— Et moi alors ? intervint Atsushi.

— Toi on t'a rien demandé !

Le grand adolescent bouda en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure sur la supérieure, ses petits yeux chagrinés.

— C'est pas sympa ça, maintenant Atsushi est tout triste, regarde ce que tu as fait !

Non mais là ça dépassait l'entendement ! Voilà qu'il se faisait rabrouer par son frère pour un simplet comme ce type !

— Mais enfin je vais pas l'inviter chez moi non plus ?

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Murasakibara, l'innocence à l'état pure.

Les nerfs du tigre partaient en pelote, et non même pas : en fil de laine. Pourquoi mais pourquoi qu'à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait avoir une conversation normale, elle partait en totale _live_ ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ces miracles en faisaient toujours partis ?

Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans la quatrième dimension. Cette fois-ci sûr que ce Murasakibara lobotomisait le cerveau de son meilleur pote.

— Ca c'est arrangé avec Nash alors ? reprit Himuro.

— Oui oui, on s'est expliqué. J'y suis allé peut être un peu fort j'avoue, c'était pas malin.

— Oui c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas reconnu sur ce coup là. En plus j'ai cru que tu te le tapais, j'étais très déçu.

— Je l'aime pas, il est méchant, s'interposa le délaissé.

D'ailleurs il se leva, repassa devant la caméra le tout sous les yeux courroucés de Kagami qui se lassait de voir son postérieur.

— Comment tu le sais au fait ?

— Oh les nouvelles tournent vite tu sais… Kuroko-kun me l'a dit, et il m'a dit aussi qu'il t'avait fait la morale pour que tu t'excuses. Il a une bonne influence sur toi, c'est un chic type.

Abasourdi, Taiga se contenta de gober les mouches, la bouche ouverte. Adieu la vie privé quoi. Une nouvelle paire de fesses revint boucher l'objectif pour se replacer aux côtés du beau brun, avec de nouveaux paquets entre les bras.

— J'espère que tu ne va pas laisser cet incident te gâcher ton séjour Taiga, profite de la plage et du soleil. Et prends plein de photos, je veux les voir à ton retour. Oh et tu as été au fast-food où on allait petits ? Ils font les meilleurs hamburgers de la Côte Ouest !

Atsushi releva la tête apparemment très intéressé.

— Oh j'aimerais les goûter moi aussi ! Ils sont comment, ils sont bons, ils ont quels goûts, avec quelle sauce tu les manges ?

Tout d'un coup le petit glouton devint intarissable sur la question. Tandis qu'il déblatérait son flot de questions, Taiga se perdit dans les limbes de la souffrance mentale… Au départ il voulait juste parler à son frère, mais juste à lui… Il dût réciter dans les détails la carte du restaurant, compter toutes les saveurs, y compris les extras-burgers sous les yeux émerveillés du géant violet.

— Au fait, comme tu sembles au courant de tout, reprit le roux, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Kuroko, il est injoignable depuis plusieurs jours ?

— Oui ça c'est parce qu'il est chez Aka-chin. Il nous a envoyé une photo de lui dans l' _onsen_ , il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Enervé d'être laissé pour compte, Taiga se renfrogna en grognant.

— Je te joins les photos, bizarre que tu ne les ai pas eu je pensais qu'il te les enverrait…

— Ouais moi aussi figure-toi.

Au fond de lui il savait parfaitement pour quelle raison… Tout simplement parce que cet Akashi profitait de la faiblesse et de l'incrédulité de son ombre pour l'aspirer dans ses bras, voilà. Et par le fait l'évincer gentiment.

Le brun ténébreux termina sur une note plus sérieuse.

— Taiga, dès que je rentre chez moi je t'avertirai, on parlera les deux, promis. C'est peut être pas ce que tu crois, ne rumine pas.

— Merci bro, okay je vais suivre tes conseils, pff.

— On va au lit Muro-chin ? J'ai sommeil.

— Oui oui, on y va, répliqua Himuro en lui tapotant le bras. Je t'embrasse Taiga, prends soin de toi, bye bye !

— Bye bye Kaga-chin ! fit de même l'adolescent à la nonchalance légendaire avec un petit signe de main.

L'as de Seirin leur rendit la pareille puis alla regarder les photos envoyées sur l'espace de discussion. Son meilleur ami connaissait ses sentiments à l'égard de Kuroko, normal ils se confiaient tout – enfin presque. Un peu contrarié de se sentir mis sur le banc de touche, il cliqua sur la première.

Oh surprise ! Kuroko était dans l' _onsen_ même, le visage défait par la chaleur et Akashi le cachait en partie, devant lui. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose, en prime le garçon aux cheveux couleur framboise semblait tenir quelque chose, une sorte de soucoupe qu'il tenait devant la bouche du plus petit. Ils avaient l'air bien proches les deux.

Est-ce que l'Empereur le forçait à boire ?

Au loin on pouvait voir Aomine et son corps musclé, dénudé en train de se quereller avec Kise. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant. Parce que le plus important s'avérait que son partenaire passait la majeure partie de son temps nu en compagnie de ce manipulateur et qu'ils faisaient je-ne-sais-quoi dans les thermes ! Sans le lui avoir dit. Cette nouvelle acheva Taiga. Il n'était plus d'humeur joviale, carrément pas. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et son amour pour le garçon aux cheveux cyan sans succès. Au contraire, tout le rappelait à lui, de plus il se sentait impuissant parce que trop loin. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour empêcher ce rapprochement.

Avec douleur, le roux observa cette photo quelques minutes. Kuroko semblait à sa place parmi ses amis et son ex-Capitaine. Peut être qu'il ne le comprenait pas finalement, qu'il se leurrait depuis tous ces mois. Et pourtant… Ce qu'ils vécurent, ce qu'ils partagèrent au moment de leur victoire ne fût pas une chimère. Kagami et Kuroko s'étaient laisser aller aux affres de l'amour, ils avaient consommé cette attirance, ce lien particulier une fois. Une seule fois, une seule nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kagami n'avait pas rêvé les soupirs de plaisir de son ami, ni ses gémissements étouffés et encore moins ses caresses appuyées. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, comblant le vide de ses reins avec bonheur. L'amour avec Tetsuya s'était révélé doux, sensuel, fébrile. Leur première fois à tous deux. Bêtement le tigre croyait que leur relation irait plus loin, perdurerait, s'épanouirait mais non. L'autre avait tué ses espoirs avant qu'ils grandissent, arguant qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter, qu'il préférait réfléchir à la tournure des évènements. Quelle connerie oui ! Si le fantôme désirait faire le point, pourquoi se vautrer à la première occasion dans les bras d'Akashi ? Et comment rivaliser avec ce type sournois et bourré d'intelligence ? Kagami partait avec un gros handicap, celui de n'être pas aussi fin d'esprit que l'héritier. Et Kuroko méritait quelqu'un de raffiné, pas comme lui, sûr qu'il ne le choisirait pas.

L'adolescent referma le clapet de son ordinateur les larmes aux yeux. Un fauve aussi pouvait pleurer. Ses chances s'amenuisaient au fil des jours, et ça il le savait bien avant de partir à L.A.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, absolument. Au pire sa nuit était terminée, il alla se préparer pour une folle journée typiquement californienne : à cent à l'heure.

Kagami rejoignit sa mère pour bruncher dans son club sélectif, elle put le présenter à ses amies qui s'écrièrent de ravissement devant un « si adorable jeune homme ». Il se força à jouer au tennis avec elle, même, alors qu'il détestait ce sport. Puis il profita de sa fin d'après-midi pour trainer avec Alex et passer ainsi la soirée avec elle. Ils allèrent voir jouer les Lakers forcément, équipe favorite du roux. L'adrénaline et l'effervescence du _Grand Olympic Auditorium_ lui filait des frissons de chair de poule. Les acclamations des supporters l'enivraient telle une liqueur opiacée. Tout, tout était démesuré ici : le show des _cheerleaders_ , la musique assourdissante qui bombardait à travers les enceintes et enfin l'arrivée des joueurs tels des gladiateurs affrontant les lions de l'arène. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied sur le parquet, les gens se levèrent en poussant des cris presque hystériques. Taiga sentait cette euphorie se répandre dans tous ses vaisseaux, le feu de l'excitation battait son plein. A ce moment là il désirait connaître pareille chose. Ses rubis rivés sur son équipe, il retint sa respiration en attendant le _tip-off_. Pendant tout le déroulement du match il ne pensa plus à rien. Absorbé par le jeu de ces dieux vivants, plus rien ne comptait. Le basket le faisait vibrer jusque dans ses os, il voulait faire parti de ce monde là. Bon dieu oui, il le voulait plus que tout en cet instant. C'était comme si sa vie prenait tout son sens : celui de vivre, de respirer, de trembler pour le basket. Cette passion s'apparentait à de l'obsession, mais quelle belle obsession. En quittant ce pays, Taiga avait oublié à quel point tout était possible dès qu'on gardait en nous l'envie de croquer le monde à pleine dent. Et en bon tigre qu'il était, le jeune homme souhaitait le bouffer, le monde.

* * *

Revigoré par sa soirée, le jeune homme se rendit le lendemain matin sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ près de _Palisades Park_ afin de se défouler un peu les doigts – et les jambes. Il commençait de s'échauffer tout seul lorsqu'une voix familière retint son attention. Aussitôt Taiga se retourna un large sourire aux lèvres. James se tenait devant lui, un ballon logé contre ses hanches, la casquette vissée en arrière. Un vrai petit _thug_.

— Hey Taiga tu veux jouer contre moi et m'apprendre des trucs ?

Ce gamin avait tellement l'air aux anges qu'il ne put dire non, au contraire. Rencontrer un passionné comme lui le rendait heureux. Il s'approcha et posa sa grande main sur la tête du garçonnet tout en appuyant sur la casquette.

— Ouais si tu veux, mais sache que je ne suis pas un tendre ! Et je ne rigole jamais avec le basket.

— Moi non plus !

Taiga déposa son ballon dans un coin et d'un mouvement vif, vola celui de James puis le fit rebondir sur le sol.

— Par contre, ne viens pas pleurer si tu perds, hein… J'aime pas les bébés.

D'une moue grincheuse, le plus jeune remit sa casquette en place, tapa du pied en croisant ses bras.

— Je pleure jamais d'abord ! Même si je perds c'est le jeu.

— Ouais j'aime assez ton état d'esprit, allez, c'est parti !

Pendant près d'une heure, Taiga enchaîna les passes, les dribbles, les mouvements pour que James puisse les décortiquer. Il lui apprit même quelques feintes. C'était plus une démonstration-cours qu'un « un contre un » mais ça lui allait aussi. Le gamin semblait impressionné par les talents de sa nouvelle idole. Il ne se lassait pas de le voir en mouvement, surtout lorsqu'il mettait des paniers avec toute la force qu'on lui connaissait. Car malgré que cette rencontre fortuite tourne à la leçon, le _yankee_ y mettait toute sa passion et son sérieux.

Soudain le bruit de quelqu'un qui applaudissait retentit derrière eux, accompagné d'un rire on ne peut plus mesquin. Taiga dirigea son regard de braise sur l'intrus qui se postait au bord du terrain.

Etonnamment il ne fut pas surpris.

— Hey gamin, tu veux voir un vrai joueur en action et non un minable ?

Nash Gold Jr premier du nom et seul abruti de service, interrompait encore son moment de détente.

— Parce que si c'est le cas, je propose un petit match entre toi et moi le bourg'. T'en dis quoi ?

Triomphant dans sa sublime arrogance, le grand blond tendit ses bras comme pour s'accaparer tout l'espace, son sourire torve en bonus.

James se recula, méfiant.

— J'en dis que si t'as envie de te faire exploser je suis ton homme, répondit Kagami en lui lançant la balle.

— Oh mais regardez-moi le celui-là… T'es bien présomptueux dis-moi.

— Tiens tu connais ce mot, bravo ! Je te rafraichis la mémoire : on t'a battu toi et ton équipe de bourrins au Japon alors la ramène pas trop.

Nash commençait de dribbler gentiment avec le ballon tout en se rapprochant.

— Okay j'admets. Vous nous avez battus. Je dis « vous » parce que là c'est différent. Il n'y a que toi et moi Taiga Kagami et tu prends trop tes désirs pour des réalités. Seul tu ne vaux rien et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me battre à quoi que ce soit. Remballe ton string, j'arrive !

Il relança le ballon qui fit un rebond contre le sol pour atterrir dans les mains du roux qui là semblait piqué au vif. Pendant que son provocateur se régalait de son effet.

Tout en accrochant les lacs lagons, Taiga demanda à James de s'assoir sur un des bancs. Ce dernier l'encouragea.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en position, légèrement penché en avant, le bassin souple. Yeux dans les yeux on sentait la hargne émaner de leurs personnes. Pour eux ce n'était clairement pas un jeu. Taiga sentait ses muscles se crisper d'anticipation, les fourmis s'emparer de ses pieds. Affronter un adversaire pareil – bien qu'insupportable – le mettait dans tous ses états. Oui il avait envie de le faire taire, de lui faire ravaler son sourire de _squale_ , avec ses rangées de dents parfaites. D'ailleurs elles brillaient d'un éclat trop blanc dans l'attente de l'entre deux.

Nash dribbla sur place puis lança haut le ballon. Taiga sauta de sa détente légendaire, mais sorti de nulle part, l'autre fut plus rapide. Plus rapide et plus souple sûrement. Il prit l'avantage ainsi que la balle orange pour se lancer à l'assaut du panier même avec le roux aux talons. Puis ce fut au tour de Kagami de démontrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il était entravé dans ses mouvements par la stature effilée du Californien. Son jeu déconcertant n'avait rien à voir avec celui désordonné d'Aomine. Là où le Miracle s'avérait félin, vif, nerveux, l'autre possédait une approche totalement différente. Il lui filait entre les doigts telle une anguille agile, ou un requin. Oui, un prédateur des mers, taillé pour tuer. Sa grande stature fendait l'air encore plus vite qu'un fauve, lui fauchant le ballon des mains. En prime il s'octroyait le luxe de le manier comme personne. Nash s'amusa à reproduire ses tours de passe-passe en faisant disparaître la balle, pour la faire réapparaitre derrière son dos puis entre ses jambes pour terminer en haut de sa tête. Panier. Encore et tiré de loin. Effectivement ce sale prétentieux possédait une force inouïe. Déjà à bout de souffle, Taiga luttait en tentant de rester à niveau. Malheureusement son jeu plus « brut » ne rivalisait pas avec celui élaboré de son adversaire. Il se mouvait avec cette facilité qu'ont les prédateurs en s'accaparant le terrain. Le lycéen haletait, les mains sur ses genoux attendant la suite.

— Encore, je veux ma revanche !

— T'es maso ? demanda le leader des Jabberworck en faisant tournoyer le ballon sur son index. Je crois que t'as eu ton compte pour aujourd'hui, tu vois que tu ne vaux rien sans tes petits-copains.

James qui jusque là s'était tenu tranquille, sauta littéralement sur Nash pour le bombarder de compliments et de questions. Ainsi la vie de Kagami, idole des jeunes se terminait sur une note bien amère… On était vite remplacé dans le cœur des fans. Et l'autre jubilait en se redressant, tout content. Contre toute attente, il prit le temps de répondre au garçon sans employer un ton malveillant. Il refit même son mouvement de magicien devant l'émerveillement du petit, tandis que Taiga tirait la tronche.

Nash s'approcha en lui renvoyant le ballon.

— T'as encore du boulot pour parvenir à mon niveau mais…

— Mais quoi !? aboya le roux un peu vexé.

— Tu t'en tires pas trop mal.

— Mouais, si ça te fait plaisir. Bon moi j'ai envie d'une glace pour me rafraichir, James t'en veux une ?

— Oh oui alors !

Ils rassemblaient leurs affaires quand l'enfant demanda enthousiaste.

— Eh Taiga, il vient aussi Nash, hein ?

— Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

Le blond se fendit d'un sourire puant l'arnaque et entoura les épaules de l'adolescent.

— Bien sûr, j'en veux une aussi !

Non mais le cauchemar ! Ce type s'incrustait tranquillement et il allait devoir lui payer une glace en prime ? Dans sa face plutôt !

Seulement devant l'air suppliant de James, il ne résista pas. Kagami et son cœur de guimauve, le retour.

— Oui tu peux venir, bougonna-t'il pour montrer son mécontentement.

Sur le trajet Nash venta ses mérites au petit, évidemment. Ils dégustèrent leurs glaces bien que l'heure du repas s'approchait à grand pas. Et sans surprise : ils discutèrent basket. Après coup, James rentra chez lui laissant les deux bêtes sur place non sans leur faire promettre de remettre ça bientôt.

Taiga se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence de Nash, sans se l'expliquer. Son aura inquiétante sans doute, ou son air moqueur contribuait à ce sentiment. Il restait sur la défensive, prêt à bondir à la moindre provocation. De son côté, l'exécrable Magicien s'amusait de cette situation. Il clamait tout le temps à qui voulait l'entendre sa supériorité, écrasait juste par plaisir la fierté des autres. Alors avoir la chance de rencontrer un type au sang chaud, démarrant au quart de tour avec une capacité pour le basket lui plaisait grandement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à accentuer ses traits de caractère pour faire criser le Japonais. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Vu que personne ne daignait bouger, le plus âgé se leva, se tenant debout en attendant.

— T'attends le déluge ou quoi ?

— Hein ?

— Je te demande si t'attends la fin du monde ! répéta Nash en décrochant bien chaque syllabe.

— Ca va j'suis pas sourd !

— Bah alors bouge-toi !

— Ouais ça va, je viens pas la peine de beugler !

Kagami se stoppa dans son élan. Mais pour aller où et pourquoi suivrait-il ce type ?

— On va faire quoi au juste ?

Nash se retourna vu qu'il était déjà devant, la mine blasée en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Manger, tu vois man-ger. Parce que les gens normaux mangent le midi.

— Tu me prends pour un débile !?

— Non tu y arrives très bien sans moi… rétorqua l'arrogant personnage en levant un sourcil signe de son amusement. Fais pas cette tête, c'est moi qui paye.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de l'as de Seirin d'afficher une mine pas très catholique parce que s'il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, jamais Nash ne l'inviterait à manger. Son dernier salaire allait y passer.

— Bon tu nous emmènes ? questionna le plus vieux.

— Comment, à pied ?

— T'as pas de caisse ?

— Non j'ai même pas le permis.

— Non sérieux, quel naze j'y crois pas !

— J'ai pas besoin de le passer maintenant, je te signale qu'au Japon c'est pas comme ici, on a pas le droit de conduire à seize ans ! s'excita le rouquin rouge de colère.

Il lui en fallait peu pour le pousser à bout.

— Bon et bien on prend la mienne.

— Attends, t'as une voiture toi ?

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et l'emmena vers son bolide, à savoir un 4x4 Dodge noir haut de gamme. Le must du must quoi. Kagami en resta ahuri.

— Putain de merde… Comment tu fais pour te payer un truc pareil alors que t'étais qu'un pauvre serveur ?

Il se reçut un coup rude à l'épaule.

— M'insulte pas okay ? On voit que t'a jamais trimé de ta vie pti bourg'. Voilà pourquoi les mecs de ton genre me donnent la gerbe.

— Pardon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… J'ai rien contre les serveurs. Ni d'autres métiers de ce type. C'est seulement que tu ne devais pas gagner beaucoup alors je me demande comment t'as fait. Est-ce que tu deales ?

De mieux en mieux. Dans l'échelle de Villejuif Kagami se positionnait à la dernière barre.

— T'es sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on remette ça à se fracasser parce que pas de problème.

Taiga avala sa salive avec toute la difficulté du monde sous le regard assassin de son vis-à-vis. Il faisait toujours aussi peur, surtout quand ses iris vert-d'eau jetaient des éclairs rageurs. Non, il fallait qu'il se taise avant de le regretter…

— T'es escort alors ?

D'accord là ça sentait le roussi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver une claque derrière sa nuque.

— Et toi t'es sûr d'avoir un cerveau dans cette caboche qui sonne creux ? La ferme et monte.

Tout en se massant, Kagami obtempéra. Nash avait vraiment tout du parfait mec qui se la raconte : lunettes noires, musique à fond – et par musique comprenez rap de ganster, avec le kit insultes au volant. Voyant que son copilote le dévisageait en coin, il s'expliqua.

— J'ai pas à te le dire et je vois pas pourquoi je le fais, mais vu que ma vie semble t'intéresser, cette bagnole est un cadeau.

— Quoi tu plaisantes ?

— Non, il y a des chasseurs de tête qui m'ont proposé de rejoindre leurs équipes à la prochaine saison et pour m'amadouer bah, j'ai eu droit à quelques cadeaux en nature, tu vois.

— Tu rigoles pas ? Mais… En pro tu veux dire ?

L'adolescent s'emportait tout seul à cette nouvelle, qu'un type de son âge puisse être approché comme ça par la N.B.A le chamboulait.

— Non je suis sérieux.

— C'est géant ! Et qui, quelles équipes, c'est quoi tes propositions, tu vas accepter ?

— Oh là on se calme mon pti. J'ai pas à te le dire, c'est confidentiel. Bien sûr que je vais accepter, je vais passer pro, c'est le rêve.

— Ca ne se fait pas normalement ce genre de chose…

Le blond s'esclaffa de manière moqueuse.

— Quel naïf… Si ça se fait, comment veux-tu sinon que les meilleurs joueurs aillent dans l'équipe en question ? Elles se les arrachent à prix d'or et c'est considéré comme une avance si tu veux. On a pas le droit de toucher d'argent alors c'est une compensation pour se décider.

— Et t'as eu quoi comme autres cadeaux si c'est pas indiscret ?

Nash tourna la tête une seconde vers Kagami, avec un sourire plus sincère.

— Des fringues, des costumes de grandes marques, des bouteilles de champagne, des billets pour des matchs, des putes.

— Des… Mais c'est dégueulasse !

— Tu gobes tout ce qu'on te dit c'est pas croyable ! raillât le blond. Non pas de filles t'inquiète. Quoi que ça doit sûrement se pratiquer mais moi on m'a offert cette voiture, et des entrées pour la boîte la plus branché de L.A. J'ai pas besoin de payer l'entrée. Tu vois, y a plein de trucs que tu connaissais pas.

— Alors ça veut dire que tu n'iras pas à l'université ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Non j'irais pas. Je faisais ce job de serveur comme appoint pendant les vacances ou en extra les week-ends. J'avais pas l'intention de rester là-bas ou d'aller à la fac.

Kagami réfléchissait en se mordant l'index puis revint à la réalité.

— C'est trop fort. Franchement j'y crois pas, t'as vraiment de la chance ! T'as raison de foncer je ferais pareil que toi.

Là ce fut Nash qui resta benêt. D'habitude quand il annonçait ce genre de chose à d'autres férus de basket les réactions ne reflétaient pas autant de joie. Elles dénotaient plutôt de la jalousie et de la méchanceté. Il s'était pris la tête plus d'une fois avec ses « potes » qui l'avaient dénigré ou tenter de briser son rêve. Et cet étranger l'encourageait sans envie, sans mesquinerie. Son visage enfantin miroitait l'espoir de toucher ce rêve. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour une fois. Ils arrivèrent plus loin sur la côte, dans le quartier de _Venice Beach_ , dans une pizzéria qu'affectionnait le grand blond. Leurs spécialités aux fruits de mer le délectaient et comme tout faisait ventre avec le rouquin, il ne se fit pas prier pour les goûter. Il engloutit deux pizzas à lui tout seul mais s'arrêta avant d'être malade, ayant peur de ne pas digérer les calamars. Ils parlèrent un peu plus de leurs vies sans entrer néanmoins dans les détails, après tout cela ne les regardaient pas.

Avant de raccompagner le plus jeune, Nash le questionna.

— Ca te dit de venir au _Lounge_ ce soir ?

— Je connais pas, c'est quoi ?

— C'est la boîte dont je te parlais. C'est cool tu verras.

— Euh ouais, enfin je sais pas, pourquoi ?

— Pour te sortir un coup, ça m'étonnerait que t'es déjà mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Et puis avec moi t'es sûr de rentrer même si t'es mineur.

Après une minute de réflexion essayant de discerner l'éventuel piège, Kagami accepta. Ca le changerait des soirées feu de camp avec toutes les demoiselles en furie qui ne cessaient de le draguer. Et puis aussi, l'attrait de l'inconnu et de l'interdit le grisait. Jamais il n'avait été en boîte de toute sa vie et en tant qu'adolescent de son âge, il avait envie de tester le monde de la nuit. Et au moins, ça lui éviterait de trop dériver sur le thème « Kuroko ».

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros pour que Nash vienne le chercher le soir même. Ce n'était pas comme s'il fraternisait avec l'ennemi… En fait si, c'était totalement ça. Mais Kagami ne détenait pas un caractère revanchard, il savait faire preuve d'équité et révisait ses jugements. Donc il sortirait en club le plus naturellement du monde avec ce vantard trop voyant.

* * *

Taiga se préparait dans sa salle de bain comme il se le devait. Cet établissement réunissait la fine fleur de la Côte Ouest, son look devait être irréprochable – et beau gosse – costume de rigueur, parfum de manufacture de luxe et coiffure apprêtée. Pour cette partie, le jeune homme se contenta d'une espèce de coiffé-décoiffé un peu sauvage, n'étant pas un expert de ce genre de chose. Oh et puis ça irait, il n'avait pas l'intention de plaire à qui que ce soit !

Pendant qu'il se pomponnait, les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi facilement une sortie avec ce type ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Rien si ce n'était cette même passion qui les réunissait et ce caractère de cochon pendu. Parce que Taiga ne représentait pas l'archétype du garçon avenant. Au premier abord il impressionnait son monde, surtout avec sa mine renfrognée. Bourru en toute occasion, les autres n'osaient pas trop l'approcher. Sauf Kuroko qui lui avait proposé de devenir son ombre, se moquant des apparences. Fatalement, tout se rapportait à ce garçon d'allure frêle. Et merde comme on dit !

Taiga souffla, lassé de tout ça. Il souhaitait se débrider, l'espace d'un court instant, même si ça ne devait pas durer. Envoyer tout balader, être un autre « lui ». Ce sportif trop sérieux, ne vivant que pour l'amour du basket, il pouvait bien le ranger au placard le temps d'un séjour aux States. Depuis le début, il se sentait différent parmi ces gens. Son pays d'adoption où il vécût la majeure partie de sa vie semblait étranger. Et au Japon, terre natale également. Où était sa foutue place ? Il ne possédait plus d'attaches car sa famille résidait dans ce pays décadent là où ses amis habitaient dans celui de Soleil Levant. Et lui était balloté entre les deux, avec ses questions, ses problèmes existentiels liés à son âge. Il faillit tout annuler au dernier moment, envoyer un message à Nash pour se rétracter. Puis il se rappela que son ombre faisait sa vie en ce moment même et que probablement il l'oubliait dans les bras d'Akashi. Il « réfléchissait » pour être exact, la bonne blague. Finalement il attendit gentiment que le blond vienne le chercher. Un message l'avertit qu'il était en bas avec un joli mot « _je suis là grouille_. ». Tout dans la poésie.

L'adolescent le rejoignit toujours dans son 4x4 bling-bling, mais ici c'était monnaie courante. Nash le scruta de façon appréciatrice.

— Ca va t'as pas l'air d'un beauf, je voudrais pas qu'on se fasse recaler.

— Dis tout de suite que j'ai pas de style !?

— Ouais c'est un peu ça ! se moqua Nash.

— T'as prévu quoi pour les cartes d'identité, parce que je suis mineur je te signale ?

— Je t'ai dit que c'était pas un problème. On nous laissera passer. Par contre il y aura les potes de l'équipe mais t'inquiète, Jason est cool.

Taiga tiqua à l'évocation du prénom du gros bourrin. Il était pire que son Capitaine, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête.

— Ouais enfin ton pote il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude…

Contre toute attente, Nash partit dans un grand éclat de rire en s'agrippant à son volant. Genre il ne protégeait même l'honneur de son ami, bizarre.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au centre ville, dans le quartier fourmillant de _Downtown_. De nuit tout était encore plus gigantesque, y compris les lumières aveuglantes et les néons des façades. Nash se gara sur un parking à quelques rues du fameux _night club_ , ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Le videur fit un signe de tête au blond et les laissa passer sans vérifier leurs identités. Taiga en prit plein les yeux une fois à l'intérieur. Il fut pris dans un tourbillon chromatique de mauve, de violet et de bleu. Des tables en verre éclairées de néons bleus s'ordonnaient de chaque côté du club, avec le bar sur un des côtés, à droite. Au fond se situait la piste qui se distinguait par un immense pan de mur doré. L'espace réservé aux VIP était plus à gauche, séparé par de grandes banquettes mauves éclairées par les mêmes lumières. L'harmonie des couleurs rendait véritablement une ambiance agréable, intimiste mais aussi électrique. Nash lui indiqua de le suivre, il s'installa derechef sur une des banquettes, apparemment réservée. Il fit un signe à une serveuse qui prit la commande et se calla confortablement en s'enfonçant dans le divan, les bras reposés le long du dossier. Taiga se sentait perdu, cet univers lui était inconnu. Il s'assit cependant aux côtés de son « quoi bonne question » en observant le lieu. La musique électro retentissait de partout, faisait vrombir sa poitrine. Il ressentait toutes les basses se répercuter dans sa cage thoracique, c'était entraînant. Nash se pencha vers lui pour lui parler, enfin crier.

— On est les premiers, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Il tendit son bras derrière eux, en direction d'un coin reculé au fond.

— Là-bas il y a une deuxième salle, ils passent du rap, du groove si tu préfères…

Taiga essaya de distinguer quelque chose, seulement entre les poteaux et le gens qui allaient venaient il ne voyait rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pour le moment il ne pensait pas à aller danser. Les boissons arrivèrent, enfin plutôt les bouteilles, parce que Nash ne lésinait pas sur le sens du mot « fête ». Il n'attendit pas ses amis pour servir son accompagnateur et lui.

— Aller, profite, lui dit-il en levant son verre.

Kagami trinqua avec son rival, normal la vie !

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, la troupe débarqua, Silver en tête. Ah ça on ne pouvait pas le manquer ! Il commença à demander pourquoi ce morveux se trouvait ici et rire de façon bruyante quand son Capitaine le rembarra. Il donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras du rouquin en lui demandant comment allait son pote, le grand dadais. Vu qu'il ne comprenait pas l'allusion, le black renchérit d'un ton mielleux en lui apprenant qu'il parlait du grand tout mou aux cheveux violets… Ah oui, Murasakibara et son bras pété. Super comme approche !

Même si Taiga ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il avait beaucoup d'estime pour ce garçon parce que lui au moins ne s'amusait pas à faire des coups bas et à estropier les autres ! L'adolescent se mit sur la défensive, toutes griffes dehors en faisant face à ce type. Ils s'engueulaient en mettant une ambiance d'enfer. Taiga détenait une répartie plus acerbe que son assaillant, de loin Nash ricanait derrière son verre de Vodka. Une joute verbale débuta entre les deux garçons et ce fut Silver qui la perdit. Du coup il reporta son attention sur son verre. L'ambiance se débrida au fur et à mesure, certains joueurs vinrent parler au Japonais, finalement ils n'étaient pas aussi débiles que ce qu'il pensait. Sauf Jason mais lui c'était un cas à part. Quelques un des fêtards partirent à l'assaut de la piste de danse dans le but de se dégoter une « poupée ». Et oui, la poésie dans toute sa splendeur.

Le blond posa son verre et se pencha de nouveau vers son invité. Il était plus posé qu'à son habitude.

— Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

— Plus tard.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué, cette fille là-bas, elle te mate depuis le début de la soirée, dit-il en effectuant un mouvement discret de la tête pour désigner une jeune fille en face.

Taiga se sentit rougir, constater qu'il plaisait le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ces marques d'attention, mais de se dire qu'il possédait un sex-appeal le gênait. Il ne pensait pas au sexe comme Aomine en permanence sur le qui-vive à l'affut d'une paire de seins, seul le basket importait. Et pour ce qui était de l'amour… Le rouquin ne voulait pas se fustiger avec de telles pensées ce soir.

— Elle ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua ce dernier en prenant un ton détaché.

— Dommage, elle est mignonne. Tu m'excuses mais je vais te la piquer alors.

Aussitôt le jeune homme tatoué se leva, remit le col de sa chemise rouge en place et partit d'une démarche assurée vers la demoiselle en question. Il la baratina quelques secondes, toucha une mèche de ses cheveux et l'invita à danser. Et bien, il ne s'embarrassait pas de discours sucrés. Il collait la jeune fille tout en la draguant de manière éhontée. Nash affichait ses envies à la barde des autres, cette attitude libérée se manifestait déconcertante. Taiga ne pouvait détacher ses joyaux rouges sang de ce tableau. Quelque part il l'enviait. Si seulement il était capable d'être aussi désinvolte, il pourrait peut être oublier Tetsuya. Ne pas s'attacher à des principes désuets, faire ce que bon lui semble sans penser au lendemain. Après tout son jeune âge contribuait à l'insouciance, alors pourquoi est-ce que le roux s'avérait aussi sérieux ? Trop sérieux. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui amenait ? Rien. Rien de rien de foutu de rien !

Il n'avait pas de relation ni amoureuse, ni sexuelle et encore moins le cœur de son ami précieux. Il se retrouvait tout seul comme un con. Parfaitement, comme un idiot. Il avait décidé de partir s'aérer la tête en Amérique et voilà qu'il cogitait sur ses petits malheurs. Super comme dépaysement ! Au top. Taiga but son verre d'un trait et décida de participer à la fête. Après tout il avait suivi Nash dans ce but là, autant se divertir. Et puis ici personne ne le connaissait, il pouvait laisser libre court à ses envies. Et son envie fut de danser sans se préoccuper de la foule. Même si le jeune homme ne possédait pas la souplesse de la panthère, il savait bouger son corps et le mettre en valeur. Sa silhouette sculptée l'y aidait. Absorbé par la masse de gens, par les _vibes_ d'une musique électro, poussé par l'exaltation de l'ambiance, il commença de se déhancher au milieu de la piste.

Taiga bougeait au rythme des intonations des basses, ondulait son corps en accompagnant les changements de ton et le tout dans une sensualité animale particulièrement attirante. Les lumières du caléidoscope propageaient des ombres sur sa peau, influençant tantôt un côté mystérieux, tantôt un côté hypnotique. Sans s'en rendre compte les regards déviaient sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter dans sa danse. Sa félinité ressortait bien en cet instant, son corps massif se mouvait dans la grâce et la masculinité. Il ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier ce moment de liberté où plus rien ne comptait. Il ne s'apercevait pas que deux jeunes filles l'entouraient en se rapprochant toujours plus. Non, Taiga se fichait des autres danseurs autour de lui, car là il ne pensait à rien. Puis une d'entre elles posa le bout de son index sur son torse, l'autre le frôlait derrière son dos de sa poitrine généreuse. Toujours les yeux clos, l'adolescent continua de danser accompagné par les déhanchés des demoiselles. Il sentit bien une main se caler contre sa taille et une autre paire de seins se coller contre son torse mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Une bouche frôla sa nuque, l'atmosphère se chargeait de moiteur. Un concert à quatre mains se jouait sur son corps porteur de trop de tentation. Taiga était pris en sandwich entre deux filles peu farouches. Celle de devant osa lui déposer un baiser au creux de son cou, et toujours le garçon ne réagissait pas. Ou si plus ou moins… Il appréciait ce contact fortuit, la chaleur dégagée par ses assaillantes. Puis un vide. Le froid l'entoura l'espace d'une seconde. Pour se dissiper lorsqu'un corps vint se coller contre son dos, mais cette fois-ci tout indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demoiselle. La poigne était plus rude, le torse plus plat également. Un bras possessif l'entrava et un souffle tiède s'échoua contre son oreille. Ce souffle qui sentait la Vodka… Instantanément le tigre rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un grand bras tatoué le retenait prisonnier.

Son cerveau bloqua tout en ayant conscience de « qui » le touchait. Il sembla paralysé, ne se défaisant pas de l'emprise de son offenseur. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas en fait, ce contact, ce parfum, ce toucher. Taiga ne fit rien pour le repousser, basculant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'une langue vint jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. La deuxième main glissa le long de ses propres hanches, provoquant une onde de chaleur partout, surtout à l'intérieur. Instinctivement, le roux se cambra en recherchant le contact de son opposant. Et les mains de ce dernier se firent plus possessives. Une d'entre elle passa par-dessous sa chemise tandis que l'autre pressait sa cuisse ferme. Des frissons brûlant le parcouraient des pieds à la tête. Taiga continuait sa danse lascive contre le bassin de Nash. Il avait besoin de plus, de quelqu'un qui le complèterait le temps d'une danse, d'une soirée ou d'autre chose. Tout allait tellement vite et pourtant trop lentement. Taiga prit la main de Nash dans le but de lui intimer plus de pression. Encore, il en voulait encore. Il désirait rester ainsi contre lui et sans le voir. Il voulait approfondir ce rapprochement. Le blond fondit dans son cou et entreprit de le lécher sur toute la longueur, de la base jusqu'au lobe de son oreille en retraçant les contours de sa mâchoire. Le roux ne savait plus où donner de la tête pris entre les frissons humides de cette langue et la chaleur de ces grandes mains qui le palpaient sans relâche.

N'y tenant plus, abandonnant sa raison, le plus jeune se retourna pour faire face à Nash, le regard embué par un désir fauve. Taiga entrouvrit la bouche, cette vision lui fit peur mais aussi l'excita. Oui et milles fois oui, il avait juste envie. Une envie sourde née de nulle part. Sa respiration se saccada quand il se perdit dans les iris cristallins qui le dévoraient. Il passa sa propre main dans les cheveux platine, se rapprocha doucement. Nash rompit l'écart entre eux en sautant sur ses lèvres pleines. Le baiser se fit instantanément violent, passionnel et brutal. Taiga se raccrocha à ce cou tandis que les mains de Nash malaxaient ses fesses. Le premier gémit dans un étouffement, barré par la langue ennemie. Les dents s'entrechoquèrent, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser d'amoureux. Se lisait dedans toute l'impatience de deux jeunes hommes liés par un même désir. Un désir primal, normal, banal. Les mains du grand blond faisaient pression dans son dos désormais, la découverte de son corps se faisait dans l'urgence du moment. Lui-même fit de même s'oubliant totalement. Nash avait un goût d'alcool qui lui donnait le tournis. Son parfum solaire, entremêlant des notes de monoï et de coco l'envoûtait. Il le mangeait aussi de sa bouche gourmande, se moquant bien du jugement de ce dernier et des autres d'ailleurs.

Nash se détacha de lui, toujours son air provoquant affiché sur son visage fin. Puis sans un mot il le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur les banquettes où il l'allongea sans plus de sommation. Qu'importait l'absence d'intimité, au dessus de lui Taiga voyait un billet pour la liberté, celle d'être lui-même ou quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'une soirée. Le blond se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre celles qui lui étaient destinées.

Au milieu du club, le si raisonnable et gentil Kagami s'adonnait à une séance de débauche des plus torrides, se tortillant sous les mains expertes du Magicien. Réfrénant des geignements de bien être sous ses baisers passionnels. Taiga ferma les yeux en se cramponnant aux mèches blondes. Ce soir il n'était plus lui-même, ce soir il appréciait de se faire malmener par ce type revêche. Ce soir il désirait seulement prendre son pied.

(suite...)


	3. Blue Hotel

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je préviens tout de suite : c'est le plus long lemon que je n'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à ce jour (encore plus qu'avec Grimmjow une autre panthère c'est pour dire - oui j'aime les panthères). Du coup cette fic va se prolonger avec déjà un chapitre 4 que je rédigerais là maintenant, tout de suite, pour voir l'évolution de cette relation particulière...

J'adore Nash et je crois que ça se voit, je le mets de plus en plus dans mes fanfics :)

Désolé pour l'attente mais entre la perte de motivation, l'inspiration et les problèmes de la vie, j'ai tardé mais cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée, jamais !

RaR :

 _Caloug 13_ : merci pour ta review ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes ce duo improbable et je peux te dire qu'il y aura un chapitre 4 du coup, puisque je m'étends de plus en plus… Quel jeu de mot pourri :D

 _Coralie_ : merci pour ta review ^^ ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic, comme les autres sont lues, donc voilà la suite now.

 _ML_ : merci pour ta review ^^ oh la la merci pour tes compliments. Je suis super heureuse si on ressent cette attraction magnétique, c'est ce que je veux faire passer entre eux :)

Si j'ai oublié des réponses, fouettez-moi en privé.

.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Blue Hotel**

.

 _Au milieu du club, le si raisonnable et gentil Kagami s'adonnait à une séance de débauche des plus torrides, se tortillant sous les mains expertes du Magicien. Réfrénant des geignements de bien être sous ses baisers passionnels. Taiga ferma les yeux en se cramponnant aux mèches blondes. Ce soir il n'était plus lui-même, ce soir il appréciait de se faire malmener par ce type revêche. Ce soir il désirait seulement prendre son pied._

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à l'arrière de la banquette de la Dodge, le haut complètement dénudé, le pantalon à demi enlevé, la main de Nash dans son boxer et sa langue dans sa bouche. Il n'entendait que leurs respirations hachurées, quelques gémissements encore timides et le bruit de succion que faisaient leurs bouches lorsqu'elles se quittaient pour revenir à la charge.

Taiga était rempli d'un désir inassouvi, comme si sa frustration allait explosée d'une seconde à l'autre. Nash le renversa totalement et commença de se frotter contre lui. Il devenait encore plus chaud qu'à l'intérieur du club, sa bestialité à son paroxysme. Pendant qu'il caressait son entrejambe, le blond murmurait des paroles salaces et le tout en anglais, ce qui décupla le désir sombre du roux. Il se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas acquiescer et hurler son accord à se faire prendre comme ça à la sauvage dans sa voiture, sur un parking mal éclairé. Pourtant dieu que c'était bon de ne répondre qu'aux besoins de son corps en écartant sa raison. Taiga poussa un cri lorsqu'une morsure vive le marqua au niveau du cou. Ce cinglé était en train de le mordiller un peu partout : sur son épaule, sur sa clavicule, au téton.

La buée emplissait l'habitacle amplifiant la sensation de chaud. A ce stade pourtant précoce de l'acte, plus personne ne semblait tenir. Nash ondulait de façon indécente en chuchotant des obscénités contre la peau dorée. Ce gamin lui faisait perdre la tête. Pourtant il ne se savait pas gay, jamais il n'avait envisagé de coucher avec un mec en plus. Préférant les femmes tout bêtement. Quelque chose l'attirait chez ce Japonais. Quand il avait vu les deux folles en chaleur se dandiner devant le rouquin, un blanc s'était installé dans son cerveau. Son sens de la propriété hurlait de le prendre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Et pour couronner le tout, la vue atrocement sexy de l'adolescent en train de se démener sur la piste de danse l'acheva. Sans écouter sa fierté de mâle – ou plutôt en l'écoutant – le Californien sentit le besoin de marquer son territoire. Kagami était beau, désirable, un véritable appel au viol. Alors Nash s'était enflammé tout seul. La chaleur qui se dégageait de sa propre personne se dirigeait exclusivement vers cet arrogant garçon. Un garçon, nom de dieu, il en aurait presque pleuré. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Ses amis l'avaient sûrement vu batifoler avec Taiga, il recevrait des moqueries dans les prochains jours. Tant pis, il leur fera fermer leurs bouches et au pire, il n'allait pas rester longtemps dans cette vie de misère. Bientôt il entrerait chez les pros, un nouvel horizon se dévoilait devant lui. Pour l'heure, le Magicien ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à alléger la douleur se propageant dans ses reins. Il avait mal d'anticipation, mal de ce désir contre nature et mal de vouloir culbuter un mec.

Toujours allongé sur le corps du tigre, Nash entreprit de baisser le sous-vêtement, ses doigts glissèrent le long des hanches. Elles furent stoppées par celles de son partenaire. Il releva la tête pour découvrir la mine apeurée de Taiga.

Sans blague, ça voulait dire quoi encore cette connerie ?

— Non arrête…

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

— Je veux dire… Enfin pas comme ça…

— Et comment tu veux que je fasse ?

— Je ne veux pas le faire dans une voiture, comme un prostitué !

Nash se releva, se soutenant de son coude posé sur la banquette.

— Tu rigoles ou t'es crétin de nature ? Tu mélanges tout, je vois pas le rapport.

— Bah moi je le vois et j'ai dit non !

— Okay okay je vois le genre… Tu t'éclates à m'allumer pour me laisser en plan, bravo. En même temps venant d'un gamin comme toi je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux.

— Je ne t'ai pas allumé arrête ton char ! C'est toi qui t'es collé à moi et qui a commencé à me peloter.

— Et tu ne t'en es pas plaint.

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Les deux garçons se jaugeaient avec méfiance. Nash souffla résigné, puis se releva en s'asseyant plus loin. Il remit sa chemise.

— J'vais te ramener va, chiale pas. Tu vas retrouver ta petite mamounette chérie, elle te fera des pancakes demain. T'es sûrement puceau encore.

Blessé dans son amour propre, Taiga le dévisageait avec hargne, la tête baissée dans une attitude de mâle vexé. Il appuyait là où ça faisait mal, non qu'il l'était vierge mais tout s'écroulait. Quelque part entre sa peur de devenir intime avec ce type et l'envie gigantesque d'assouvir ses besoins, un gouffre l'engloutissait. Perdu entre ces sentiments contradictoires la fierté parla. D'une impulsion, le plus jeune agrippa la nuque de l'autre en se redressant à son tour et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles voisines. Un boléro torride s'engagea entre les deux langues. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes : aucune tendresse ne prédominait dans leur baiser. En outre Nash prenait le contrôle en asseyant sa dominance sur le plus jeune. Ses mains reprirent possession des hanches marquées, parcouraient le grain de peau halé avec avidité. Il grignotait la gorge offerte en recommençant à s'exciter. Dans la précipitation, il poussa le rouquin contre la portière intérieure. Son dos la butta durement. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, il ne cessait d'embrasser, de lécher le torse de son jeune partenaire.

Soudain il s'écarta, à genoux et défit sa braguette.

Tout s'accéléra pour Taiga, obnubilé par cette vue. Oh il comprit parfaitement où ce pervers voulait en venir ! La panique le regagna de nouveau. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche en guise de protection. Nash ne loupa rien de ce geste, énervé il soupira profondément.

— C'est pas vrai bordel ! J'en ai ma claque je te ramène.

L'adolescent regardait impuissant Nash se rhabiller et passer côté conducteur en pestant. Il ne cachait pas sa frustration et Taiga se prit quelques insultes dans la figure. Il se sentait encore plus misérable qu'avant cette soirée ou que ces vacances.

En vérité il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Pas de complication, pas d'amourette, pas de chagrin. Mais, est-ce que c'était bien de s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu sans éprouver de sentiments ? Bon d'accord, ce type lui était familier. L'ironie du sort résidait sur le fait que justement ce gugusse était tout sauf fréquentable. Et lui allait se fourvoyer dans une histoire sordide. Pendant qu'il cogitait à cent à l'heure, la voiture roulait dans les rues bondées de L.A. Taiga n'entendit pas le 4x4 s'arrêter près de son immeuble. Avec un ton glacial le propriétaire du véhicule l'interpella.

— T'es arrivé. Dégage.

La finesse selon Nash Gold Jr.

Taiga avait envie de pleurer. Le trop-plein d'émotion débordait. Ne souhaitant pas rester seul dans sa chambre à sombrer dans le vide, il se ressaisit. Et puis dans son bas ventre grondait toujours cette envie sourde, ingérable. Il posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

— Non attends, allons à l'hôtel.

— Tu me fais quoi là exactement ? rétorqua sèchement Nash en se retournant.

— Je préfère qu'on aille à l'hôtel, on sera plus tranquille que dans un parking.

— Tu veux me faire tourner en bourrique, hein ? J'ai plus envie de toute façon. Fallait saisir ta chance tout à l'heure.

Taiga allait flancher. Capituler. Jeter l'éponge. Une petite voix résonna en lui, non il n'abandonnerait pas et non il ne pleurnicherait pas sur sa défaite avec Kuroko. Au moins une fois il voulait faire un truc fou, vivre une expérience unique. L'amour avec ce gigolo promettait une ivresse sans nom, une bestialité dans laquelle il pourrait s'oublier à loisir. Nash le prendrait avec force et c'était ça dont il avait besoin. Se faire du bien dans la douleur.

— Baise-moi.

Nash écarquilla grand les yeux, il avait mal compris.

— Tu… Quoi ?

— T'as très bien entendu, je ne le répèterai pas.

— D'accord.

Nash reprit le volant et démarra sans plus tarder, longeant le bord de mer à la recherche d'un motel sans prétention. Ils en dégotèrent un à la sortie des quartiers chics. Pendant que Taiga réserva une chambre à l'accueil, le plus âgé alla acheter une boîte de préservatifs dans un distributeur. Plus du lubrifiant. Prévention oblige.

Le blond patientait, adossé au mur, un pied contre la pierre, le regard perdu au loin. S'il s'attendait à pareil retournement de situation ! Finalement ce gosse de riche détenait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Nash ne se posait pas trop de questions quant à son attirance subite pour un autre garçon. Personne n'en saurait rien. Et puis tenter une nouvelle expérience était appréciable, surtout avec un partenaire possédant un physique comme le sien. Du moment qu'il tiendrait le rôle de dominant, tout irait bien.

Taiga sortit avec les clefs en sa possession, sans un mot il dépassa son acolyte de la nuit et se dirigea vers leur chambre, tout au fond. Elles se dispersaient le long d'un corridor à ciel ouvert. Le motel était typiquement celui que l'on voyait dans les films et les séries B. Quand ils entrèrent, la décoration leur sauta aux yeux mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Le papier peint à rayure beige faisait propre quoique veillot, les plaintes en bois foncé accentuaient cette impression d'oppression. Même le seul tableau d'accroché près de la fenêtre avait les mêmes tons marronnés. Sans compter le couvre-lit en patchwork beige, blanc et marron, encore. C'était triste à en mourir.

* * *

Nash ne départissait pas ses yeux avides des courbes masculines qui s'offraient devant lui. Tel un prédateur assoiffé de luxure, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en chaloupant vers sa proie. Il reprit possession de ses hanches en recommençant son jeu de langue sur la mâchoire carrée. Pour Taiga c'était le moment fatidique, le moment à ne pas foirer. Il ferma les yeux, n'écoutant que son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine tenaillé par l'envie. Il avait le droit de se le dire : oui, il voulait du sexe. Et du sexe avec Nash. Quel mal faisait-il ?

Il encercla à son tour le cou du blond, passa et repassa dans les cheveux duveteux implantés à la naissance de la nuque. Aussitôt les baisers fiévreux recommencèrent, de plus en plus demandeurs. Cette fois-ci Nash gémissait à son tour, emporté par son désir bien présent. Il se délesta de sa veste, de sa chemise et déboutonna celle de son amant. Impatient, il fut trop brusque, quelques boutons sautèrent. Les deux garçons s'attaquèrent respectivement aux boucles de leurs ceintures, puis aux pantalons trop encombrants. En chemin, ils manquèrent de trébucher plus d'une fois, se rattrapant de justesse contre le matelas du lit. Taiga se laissa tomber dessus, le blond en profita pour enlever le reste de son pantalon d'un seul tenant avant de se vautrer de tout son long sur ce corps alangui. Ses mains caressaient ce corps musclé avec possessivité, dans la précipitation, en même temps que le sien se frottait sans pudeur à la recherche de plus de sensation. Sa bouche qui martelait sa voisine glissa jusqu'au creux de l'oreille.

— Ecarte les cuisses.

Cette demande autoritaire vrilla les sens de Taiga, obéissant bien docilement. Trop pour qui le connaissait. Ce type exerçait un magnétisme époustouflant sur lui. Oblitérant sa raison il accéda à cet ordre net et précis. Aussitôt le bassin de son partenaire vint le couvrir plus intensément, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

Nash bougeait ses reins ne pouvant se contenir plus. Cette friction malgré les sous-vêtements encore sur eux le grisait, l'électrisait. A chaque va-et-vient des milliers de court-circuit traversaient son bas ventre, ça devenait vraiment douloureux à ce stade. Les baisers enfiévrés ne suffisaient plus à le contenter, même si la bouche divine de ce gamin était un régal. Il avait tellement chaud que rien ne pourrait le contenter, rien sauf l'écrin de velours du joli Kagami.

Ce dernier resta totalement haletant lorsque son partenaire se leva sans crier gare. Un froid immense effleura son derme bouillant, il lui manquait déjà. Il se mit sur ses coudes pour voir ce grand frimeur pavaner de sa nudité complète, le toisant de haut, son membre dressé. Le regard de l'adolescent dévia immanquablement dessus, forcément c'était la zone la plus intéressante à contempler. A la fois excité et mal à l'aise, Taiga rougit comme une midinette. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Découvrir une autre personne pour la première fois était toujours une étape délicate. Avant de s'unir avec lui, Taiga gardait encore des réserves et des craintes.

Comment est-ce que Nash l'étreindrait ? Serait-il doux – quoi que de cela il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et lui, est-ce qu'il sera à la hauteur ? Il craignait de ne pas assurer.

Nash s'avança, comblant le vide de leurs corps. Taiga se recula machinalement, appréciant la vue de cet homme ramper au dessus de lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger complètement. Ce foutu connard avait un corps magnifique, toute la finesse d'une musculature modelée avec parcimonie. Sûr qu'avec lui l'amour serait intense. Taiga se mordit la lèvre en s'imaginant comment il se ferait prendre dans les minutes à venir, parce qu'avec un amant de ce genre, il n'aurait aucun répit jusqu'au lendemain.

Tout en le mordillant, le plus âgé l'interrogea d'une voix sensuelle.

— La vue te plait ?

— Oui… répondit dans une brisure Taiga à bout de souffle.

D'un sourire oblique, le dominant empoigna les cheveux carmin, tirant dessus ce qui obligea l'adolescent à basculer sa tête en arrière. De sa cuisse, il écarta celle de son petit soumis pour reprendre sa place. Il embrassa de nouveau le torse offert tremblant de désir. Des frissons naissaient là où sa langue sillonnait une rivière de feu ; entre les muscles des pectoraux, sur une clavicule puis encore sur la poitrine pour enflammer le ventre plat. Ses mains palpaient férocement cette chair ferme, pinçait quelques fois un téton durci par le désir en les remplaçant par ses lèvres. Tout était absolument bon chez ce garçon : la souplesse de sa peau, sa couleur légèrement dorée, l'odeur boisée conjuguée à une note aquatique de son parfum. Nash coula sa bouche le long de son ventre puis vint la déposer par-dessus le tissu là où une belle bosse apparaissait déjà. Il sourit d'anticipation par-dessus le boxer et d'un coup s'amusa à mordiller le membre emprisonné. En dessous, Taiga sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise. Son amant afficha un sourire à faire peur et coulissa le dernier rempart qui le séparait de sa pudeur. Il rougit de nouveau en voyant Nash le détailler d'un œil expert, son intimité exposée sans gêne. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, avec cette étincelle de concupiscence noircie par l'envie. Nash entreprit lui-même de se donner du plaisir en se touchant, tout en le toisant. Cette vue quoique indécente, l'hypnotisait.

Taiga sentait une chaleur abrasive parcourir son corps entièrement pour remonter jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Puis son nouvel amant s'avança un peu plus, prit son membre dans sa main pour poursuivre son œuvre. Ses mouvements lents, effroyablement lents n'avaient pour but que de le frustrer dans l'excitation. La preuve : le tigre se mordait inlassablement les lèvres prisonnier d'un plaisir grandissant. Son bassin se cambrait dans l'attente d'obtenir plus de contact, seulement Nash en bon tortionnaire le plaqua contre le matelas avec sa main libre posée dessus. Ses va-et-vient s'accéléraient pour aussitôt se ralentir, cassant le rythme de ses caresses. Taiga ne tenait plus, son torse se soulevait de manière trop rapide, des gouttelettes de sueur se formaient déjà sur sa peau luisante. Trop de sensations tournoyaient en lui. D'un coup Nash s'arrêta, un sourire vicieux suspendu sur ses lèvres humides. Voir ce gamin aussi excité grâce à ses talents le ravissait.

Taiga le regarda effaré, il en voulait plus, il fallait que l'autre continue. La bouche ouverte, il allait émettre une protestation quand le blond se pencha sur lui, barrant ses lèvres de son index.

— Maintenant c'est à toi de t'occuper de moi.

Il se calla contre la tête du lit, releva une de ses jambes et lui montra son attribut bien en forme d'un mouvement de la tête.

Les secondes se dissipaient dans la gêne de Taiga. Il comprenait ce qu'il devait faire. Tiraillé entre l'envie de le contenter et ce malaise qui ne le quittait pas, il s'humecta les lèvres. Il l'avait déjà fait. Sur Kuroko. Bien sûr, encore son espèce d'obsession. Pourtant là tout était différent, Nash le contraignait de son regard de squale aux accents de tropiques.

— Suce-moi.

Cet appel ne souffrait d'aucun refus, insufflant le courage nécessaire au plus jeune pour passer à l'action. A quatre pattes, il se hissa à bonne hauteur. Une poigne l'agrippa au niveau de ses cheveux et la bouche de Nash se colla contre la sienne dans un baiser langoureux. Cela eut le don de le calmer un peu. Absorbé par cet échange buccal, il fut pris de court quand cette même main fit pression sur le sommet de son crâne, lui intimant de descendre. Cette fois-ci Nash souhaitait passer aux choses sérieuses. Impatient, il remonta ses hanches, exposant sa stèle de chair juste devant le visage de Kagami. Qui cligna des paupières, impressionné par la taille de sa future sucette. Timidement, il l'empoigna, juste à la base, ce qui provoqua un gémissement incontrôlé de son partenaire. Dans un premier temps l'adolescent laissa parcourir ses doigts tout le long, se familiarisant avec ce toucher. Sous ses pulpes, la peau fine frissonnait. Enhardi par les cris plus sonores de son amant, il accéléra le rythme pour en imposer un plus soutenu. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres charnues du bout rosé qui semblait le défier. Un coup de langue et l'autre se cambra. Maintenant la pointe de celle-ci taquinait les bords de la couronne de chair, l'enroulant, lapant le gland pour redescendre à la base. Il s'évertuait à jouer avec cette impatience qui effleurait la raison du blond. Ce denier ne cessait de geindre de plus en plus, tantôt en se crispant, tantôt en se tordant de plaisir.

Il releva sa tête en envoyant un regard chargé de reproche à Taiga : il devait cesser cette douce torture et aller au fond des choses. Et au fond des choses il y alla sans se faire prier. Parce que les cris débridés de Nash émoussaient ses sens, alors il plongea sa cavité chaude sur ce sexe qui pulsait d'excitation. La sensation sur sa langue était âpre mais terriblement stimulante. Il calqua ses succions sur les déhanchés de son amant. Oubliant ses principes moraux, Taiga se débridait, exactement ce qu'il avait souhaité. Sa bouche découvrait les aspérités de cette virilité avec plus de fermeté. Sa tête accompagnait ses mouvements dans un tableau indécent, surtout lorsque ses joues se creusèrent en l'aspirant. Elles se firent encore plus profondes sous le poids de l'exaltation. Nash écarta ses cuisses en accompagnant les cajoleries du roux en exerçant des mouvements circulaires sur son cuir chevelu. Il ne décrochait pas ses iris vert d'eau de cette bouche divine qui l'aspirait à chaque fois un peu plus loin. Il rejeta sa propre tête en arrière, apprécia cette fellation à sa juste valeur car en cet instant, peu importait que ça soit un autre homme qui la lui fasse, elle le rendait juste dingue. Emporté par son ouvrage, Taiga ne voyait plus les minutes défiler, ni ne sentait les muscles de sa mâchoire se tétaniser. Il ne pensait à rien sauf satisfaire son partenaire, un sentiment de fierté à lui procurer autant de plaisir. Les veines gorgées palpitaient sous sa langue, Nash se tendait de plus en plus, la délivrance se rapprochait. D'une pulsion vive, celui-ci écarta la tête de Kagami, toujours en tirant sur ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas doux mais cela eut l'avantage de couper son orgasme au moment le plus inopportun. Car Nash ne désirait pas bâcler sa nuit torride.

Haletant, le blond reprit sa respiration.

— T'es vraiment doué bébé…

Il se lécha les lèvres et sauta sur Taiga resté dans l'incompréhension. Aussitôt sa main enserra sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui. Un baiser ardant s'en suivit, mélangeant leurs saveurs, entremêlé à leurs soupirs de contentement. Ce dernier se débattait entre les vagues abrasives qui refluaient dans son bas ventre et la langue autoritaire qui l'étouffait. Il le savait dès le départ que l'amour avec un type pareil ne serait pas sucré-vanillé comme on dit. Il s'avérait sauvage, tyrannique et empressé. Ils basculèrent allongés sur le lit, toujours Nash au dessus. Bien sûr. Il reprit possession du sexe de Taiga, l'effleurant à peine, attisant son envie, passant la paume de sa main sur le bout congestionné. A chaque caresse, des cris s'échappaient de cette gorge dorée, libérant une mélodie captivante. Nash avait accroché à ses joues son éternel sourire carnassier, profitant de cette vue magnifique d'un Kagami se contorsionnant sous sa poigne.

Il s'abaissa au niveau du cou offert et suçota ce derme ambré. C'était comme croquer un morceau de soleil. Taiga glapit autant de surprise que de satisfaction. Nash savait attiser son désir entre domination et rudesse. Les jeunes gens avaient bien du mal à conserver une respiration coordonnée, entre les battements de leurs cœurs désordonnés, la chaleur qui les consumait et l'adrénaline qui emplissait leurs cerveaux.

Nash continuait d'apposer la marque du Démon sur tout le corps de son partenaire qui gardait mal contenance. Taiga mit son bras devant sa bouche, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, les sensations qu'il éprouvait devenait ingérables, presque douloureuses. Il voyait cette tête blonde aller et venir sur son torse, ses cuisses, son entrejambe et pourtant une part de lui bloquait, ni plus ni moins. Il désirait ardemment se laisser aller, malheureusement ce n'était pas _lui_ qui se trouvait à ses côtés, dans cette chambre. Il n'entendit pas les paroles de Nash.

— Retourne-toi, réitéra-t-il en accompagnant ses hanches pour qu'il se mettre à plat ventre.

Taiga n'eut pas le temps d'en demander la raison qu'il se reçut une magistrale claque sur les fesses. Ce qui le fit couiner. Nash ricana et recommença plusieurs fois. A présent il pétrissait les dunes fermes de son habilité innée. Ce massage chauffait sa peau si délicate à cet endroit, elle rougissait de seconde en seconde. Etrangement cette poigne virile lui plaisait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les attouchements plus sensuels de Tetsuya. Non absolument rien à voir. Et c'était cette différence qui le chamboulait, l'entraînait vers d'autres horizons… Taiga se reprit, le moment ne se prêtait pas à la digression. Il soufflait comme il le pouvait afin de rester dans la réalité. Il fut soufflé par une sensation nouvelle, déstabilisante. Son torride amant avait relevé sa croupe en l'air et voici qu'une caresse humide s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Le rouquin émit un hoquet sous cette intrusion. Heureusement que Nash ne voyait pas son visage cramoisi par son embarras ! Les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche qui avalait l'air par saccade, il coulait littéralement sous cette caresse si intime. Trop même. Il gémit quand les mains du blond griffèrent ses dunes offertes. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais et était partout à la fois : en lui, autour, au dessus. Un tourbillon d'ivresse l'emportait dans les abîmes de la luxure. C'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Cette fois-ci il ne put réprimer ses cris de jouissance, en répétant le prénom de son charmant agresseur. Il scandait des « Nash » de façon obscène, surtout dans la manière de les dire. Ce qui retourna l'esprit du plus âgé. Guidé par son envie de plus en plus pressante et désirant calmer le feu de ses reins, il prépara son gentil amant en introduisant un premier doigt dans le cercle de chair. Dès qu'il l'enfonça, Kagami gigota en criant. Et l'esprit de Nash vrilla. Il bougea lentement, l'enlevant pour se réintroduire plus profondément. A chaque immersion, Taiga semblait s'asphyxier pour reprendre vie après. Alors un deuxième doigt suivit son prédécesseur. Nash aimait entendre les gémissements sonores de ce garçon, le voir bouger au rythme de ses mains et surtout, vibrer à cause de lui.

Une autre claque retentit sur le fessier rebondi du tigre.

— Attends une seconde, précisa le blondin.

Il se pencha en arrière afin de prendre le matériel nécessaire au bon déroulement de leur joute charnelle. En expert reconnu, il défit l'emballage du préservatif, l'enfila sur sa superbe virilité et se prépara avec le gel. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, jamais auparavant il n'avait couché avec un autre homme. Ca lui faisait bizarre.

Serait-il le même le lendemain ? Qu'allait dire les autres ? Secrètement Nash espérait que son aventure ne se sache pas. Après tout, ce Japonais ne resterait pas une fois l'été passé. Personne n'en saurait rien. Il n'était pas homo, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Pourtant grand dieu que ce type lui mettait la tête à l'envers.

Nash effleura les hanches adverses, doucement il guida Taiga pour qu'il se remette sur le dos. Un autre baiser lascif scella leurs bouches.

La poitrine du tigre se soulevait spasmodiquement, son regard bruni par le désir et la peur. C'était bien normal. Nash caressa sa joue avec plus de précaution, glissa jusqu'à son cou pour retracer les sillons de ses abdominaux. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur son cippe frémissant. Il ne reculerait plus à ce stade avancé, alors il devait mettre en confiance l'autre qui tremblait d'appréhension.

— Est-ce que t'en as envie ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Taiga hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif de ce qui allait suivre.

— Dis-le-moi.

La bouche sèche, le roux prononça presque de façon inaudible.

— Oui… J'ai envie.

— Envie de quoi ?

— Que… Que tu me prennes…

— Plus fort, dis-le-moi plus fort.

Taiga était un peu perdu, écrasé par l'aura animale de Nash. Un gémissement s'échappa de lui lorsque la main de son amant caressa sa virilité. Toutefois il rendit les armes quand un doigt se renfonça dans ses chairs brûlantes.

— Prends-moi, prends-moi maintenant… J'en peux plus !

Nash passa ses mains sous les genoux de son amant, releva à peine son bassin et avec une de ses mains, guida sa hampe à l'entrée de l'anneau inviolé. Son excitation était à son comble, il n'allait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Dans un long râle éraillé, il s'enfonça dans l'écrin moite de Taiga. Poussivement, il prit d'assaut sa pudeur le voyant se tendre d'une douleur d'inconfort.

Douleur, le mot fut faible, même préparé, un mal sans nom l'élançait au plus profond de ses chairs. Il avait l'impression de se faire écarteler sous un tison brûlant. Paniqué, il posa sa main sur le poignet de Nash, essoufflé, les yeux humides. Sa cage thoracique s'emballa, ses gémissements se muèrent en cris. Mais Nash ne pouvait pas se retirer, pas maintenant et encore moins quand il se sentait aspiré par cet étau bouillant. Il s'immobilisa en caressant les flans de son amant, ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Taiga se cambra en suppliant de tout arrêter, alors le plus expérimenté se baissa en s'évertuant à faire diversion avec sa langue. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, léchant la bouche amante, roulant sur les pétales rougis, flattant son intérieur. Il se fondait dedans avec délice. Puis une fois le joli Kagami de détendu, Nash reprit la conquête de son corps en poussant son bassin lascivement jusqu'à la garde. Son déhanché sulfureux attisa non seulement ses sens mais aussi ceux de celui couché en dessous de lui. Une bouffé de chaleur embrasa ses reins jusqu'au bout de sa verge. Il râla de plaisir quand il se sentit happé par les muscles de son amant. C'était chaud, serré, horriblement bandant. Et Taiga n'arrangeait pas l'histoire à s'égosiller de la sorte en gigotant. Le dominant reprit ses mouvements de bassin dans une sensualité incroyable, creusant ses reins à chaque allée et venue. Il bougeait d'une manière érotique pour accentuer cette impression de douceur qui se dégageait du corps amant.

Taiga calquait ses déhanchés sur le rythme imposé de Nash, très vite il en voulut plus. Mû par un instinct primaire, il amena de lui-même son bassin cogner contre l'autre. Il s'agrippa à ses avant-bras de toutes ses forces en reportant son attention uniquement sur les picotements de plaisir qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Et toujours le regard démoniaque ne le quittait pas. A chaque grimace de plaisir, à chaque cri retenu, Nash absorbait ses mimiques, preuves irréfutables de l'attraction qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Lui aussi fut rattrapé par le feu qui incendiait son bas-ventre, il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein de plus en plus vite. Ses mèches collées de sueur lui barraient la vue splendide qu'il avait en dessous de lui. Mais pas le temps de les replacer, il cherchait son plaisir en fouillant le corps de Taiga, encore et encore. Ses allées et venues prenaient de l'ampleur, s'écartant totalement de cette intimité ardente pour y replonger avec plus de vigueur. Et à chaque intrusion, Taiga feulait de plaisir. Il se cambra dans une posture absolument indécente mais ô combien divine en criant d'y aller plus fort. Un courant électrique court-circuita le cerveau de Nash, encouragé ainsi, comment ne pas accéder à cette requête ?

Comme si cela était encore possible, il déchargea toute son énergie dans les derniers assauts, arrachant des cris de jouissance à Kagami. Quand il sentit refluer une vague de chaleur plus intense que les précédentes, il se pencha pour nicher sa tête dans le cou de son amant, respirant sa peau à présent plus épicée qu'au début. Taiga ne sentait plus la fraicheur boisée d'une matinée en bord de mer, à cause de lui il sentait l'odeur corsée du sexe, et cela le rendait dix fois plus attirant. Taiga avait été souillé par la semence de son rival, sans s'en formaliser plus que ça. Il sentit le vide l'envahir lorsque le blond se retira, puis à nouveau quelque chose l'emplir. Quelque chose de moins imposant, il releva à peine la tête pour voir Nash le finir avec le plus adroit des doigtés. La sensation n'était pas la même cependant il décrocha son orgasme complètement essoufflé et courbaturé.

Il venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un de ses adversaires les plus arrogants. Mais, l'était-il encore ?

Pas de câlins après l'amour, Nash se releva pour aller fouiller dans les poches de sa veste. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, puis se rallongea sur le lit, un bras derrière sa nuque dans une attitude nonchalante. Une tige coincée entre ses lèvres, il se l'alluma avec un briquet et en proposa une à son partenaire d'orgie. Taiga hocha négativement de la tête en l'observant fumer tranquillement, se détendant peu à peu. La contracture de ses muscles se relâchait à mesure que les volutes de nicotine s'envolaient dans l'air. Le roux peinait à retrouver son calme, toujours épris par ce tourbillon incandescent.

— Y a même pas de salle de bain dans ce trou à rat !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Taiga pour émerger et voir que Nash s'adressait à lui.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ça me fait chier. Bref, j'ai sommeil, allez on pionce parque demain faut qu'on débarrasse la chambre de bonne heure.

Il écrasa sa cigarette puis se pencha sur l'adolescent, les yeux encore luisants d'intérêt. Il s'attarda de sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille pour picorer la peau tendre de son cou. Ca lui procurait toujours des frissons incontrôlables, Nash sourit contre sa peau puis remonta le drap sur son torse et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Taiga se laissa glisser à son tour dans le lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil malgré son activité sportive récente. A ses côtés, dormait le Démon, il en était encore tout chamboulé.

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Kagami ne dormit pas le reste de sa courte nuit, les yeux grands ouverts sur le noir de leur chambre, il se demandait ce qu'il venait de faire. Regrettait-il ? Et bien il ne saurait le dire. L'ambiance de la soirée l'avait grisé, l'alcool aussi – même s'il n'avait pas bu tant que ça – et surtout la bouche sulfureuse de Nash sur son corps. Ce type demeurait une véritable énigme, mêlant danger et mystère avec quelque chose d'émouvant logé en lui. Il ne devait pas se livrer facilement aux autres, le Japonais n'apprendrait rien de plus à son sujet sans aucun doute. Il soupira de manière forte. Derrière son dos, son amant bougea alors Kagami resta figé.

Décidément ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Kuroko, aucune gêne n'existait entre eux. Alors qu'avec son compatriote c'était totalement différent. En sa présence, Kagami se mettait sur la réserve, méfiant malgré tout.

Comment se sortir dignement de ce guêpier en conservant sa fierté ?

Les minutes défilaient sur le cadran du petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Dans quelques heures il fallait rendre la chambre. Kagami se redressa, s'assit sur le matelas et jeta un coup d'œil au corps qui dormait à côté, dos à lui. Endormi, Nash paraissait presque normal dans le sens « sans défense ». Taiga eut l'envie irrépressible de l'observer plus attentivement. Il se pencha un peu. Encore un peu jusqu'à voir le visage apaisé par un sommeil de plomb. Quelques mèches platine reposaient négligemment sur son front, barrant ses yeux. S'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement lui et son tempérament de merde soyons honnête, il l'aurait comparé à un ange. Alors que Nash s'apparentait plus à un démon des Enfers.

L'adolescent bien que brut de décoffrage n'en était pas moins câlin. Il aimait couver ses petits-amis d'attention, les prendre dans ses bras ou les cajoler. Son envie se faisait ressentir, seulement il s'interdit de succomber à la mièvrerie avec son amant. Ils n'avaient rien défini au préalable mais le rouquin se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait pas le fait d'être dorloté. Comme la belle au bois dormant ne se réveillait pas, Kagami le secoua à l'épaule fortement. L'autre grommela entre sa barbe des choses indistinctes sans bouger d'un iota. Taiga recommença encore plus fort et Nash se redressa vivement en beuglant. Là on le retrouvait, ce qui rassura l'adolescent.

— Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'a !? T'es suicidaire dès le matin ? Laisse-moi dormir !

— Je te signale qu'on doit jarreter de la chambre au plus vite et que c'est moi qui paie alors j'ai pas envie de me prendre un supplément !

— Avec tout le fric que t'a, dis-moi pas que t'es radin en plus ?

— Ce n'est pas mon fric comme tu dis mais celui de mon père, je ne veux pas en profiter !

Nash ricana comme à son habitude avec ce ton on ne peut plus moqueur.

— Tu m'étonnes…

Il observa le plus jeune en le dévisageant pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se passa la main dans ses mèches pour les ramener en arrière et se leva finalement sans un mot de plus. Il se contenta d'enfiler son pantalon et sortit dehors en laissant Kagami avec ses questions. Définitivement : il était impossible à cerner ce dragon de pacotille !

* * *

Dehors, appuyé contre la rambarde en fer, Nash s'en grillait une, les yeux se perdant sur la ligne de l'horizon où l'océan rejoignait le ciel. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la mer. Il expira longuement la nicotine qui remplissait ses poumons, mauvaise habitude pour un futur professionnel… La fumée se dissipait en même temps que ses doutes.

Il venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec.

Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour voir si elle avait le même impact.

Oui. Il avait sauté un mec. En plus même pas majeur. Quoi qu'en Californie, ce n'était pas la même chose, l'âge légal s'élevait à seize ans et Kagami avait… seize ans. _Fuck_.

Il avait déconné grave sur ce coup là. Mais bon ce gamin l'avait chauffé. A bien y réfléchir c'était lui qui s'était un peu emporté tout seul. Ouais bon, la faute en résultait de l'alcool et de l'ambiance électrique de la soirée.

Nash expira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette et soupira de lassitude. Ce n'était pas son genre de regretter, plutôt celui de ne rien tenter et de laisser filer sa chance. Il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, donc il allait assumer son écart. De toute façon Kagami allait rendre la chambre, il le déposerait chez lui bien gentiment et ciao la compagnie !

* * *

Dans la chambre justement, le lycéen finissait de se rhabiller en se contorsionnant pour minimiser la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses fesses. Vive les courbatures. Effectivement, si son but avait été de s'oublier l'espace d'une nuit dans des ébats torrides, il avait réussi. Parce que soyons clair, l'amour avec cette brute était totalement différent d'avec… Oh non, il recommençait. Kagami gâchait tout en repensant à son ombre. Il se mit une claque mentale, se secoua et sortit de la pièce. Accoudé contre la rambarde, Nash semblait distrait, son regard dans le vague. Il y avait quelque chose d'intangible chez ce type, il semblait à milles lieux des autres. On n'avait clairement pas envie de l'approcher et en même temps on ressentait le besoin de se brûler les ailes à son contact. Le vent frais du large balayait ses mèches blondes, cachant ses yeux clairs. Le soleil déjà éclatant à cette heure-ci faisait miroiter les dessins tribaux de son tatouage sur sa peau dorée. Il détenait vraiment quelque chose d'unique propre à lui. Taiga eut l'envie de le toucher. Doucement, il s'approcha de Nash et posa ses doigts sur son bras encré de noir.

C'était con mais Taiga pensa qu'il ressemblait à ces acteurs de cinéma d'antan, inaccessibles, habités par une fureur de vivre. Un peu à l'instar de James Dean, Nash possédait ce côté révolté, écorché dans lequel grondait une fragilité latente.

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant ses doigts sur lui. Son visage refléta une contrariété ainsi qu'une surprise. Son regard se reporta sur la main de Kagami. L'Américain grimaça et enleva l'intruse d'un mouvement vif de la sienne. Nash reprenait son masque d'agressivité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

— Rien mais on doit y aller, se reprit le roux.

— Minute. Je vais m'habiller et on se barre.

Il repartit dans la chambre en claquant la porte laissant son amant d'une nuit dehors. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains dans les poches, une mine de déterré peu avenante. Taiga souffla et se dirigea le long du corridor.

— Si tu veux je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer.

— Non, j'te ramène.

— Te dérange pas je…

— J'ai dit je te ramène putain ! C'est bon, ça va pas me tuer, t'habite pas loin.

Quelle prévenance, ça faisait rêver.

Le chemin de retour se fit dans une ambiance toute particulièrement tendue, vu que Nash ne parlait pas et affichait toujours sa mine sévère, Taiga ne brisa pas ce silence pesant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il se doutait que le caractère du _leader_ des Jabberwock était merdique mais là ça relevait de l'exploit. Il termina le voyage, accoudé contre la vitre côté passager en regardant le paysage défiler.

Nash se gara en pilant devant son immeuble. Il s'accrochait à son volant, une de ses mains le tapotait nerveusement.

— Voilà t'es arrivé.

— Ouais merci, répondit Taiga sèchement.

Au moment où ses doigts agrippèrent la poignée, le blond se pencha sur lui et referma la portière.

— Ne t'avise pas de baver partout comme quoi on s'est envoyé en l'air, compris ? J'suis pas PD et j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse des idées.

Taiga se crispa.

— T'inquiète j'ai pas envie de me vanter non plus va. Et pour ta gouverne c'est insultant le mot « PD » mais venant de ta part ça ne me choque pas.

Nash se recula en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

— Bah quoi ? Y a rien de mal à ce que je viens de dire. J'suis pas PD, j'suis pas PD c'est tout. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ton cul mais moi…

— Oui ça va j'ai compris ! Aller salut !

Sur ce, Kagami sortit du 4x4 clinquant et claqua la portière. A l'intérieur on pouvait entendre son propriétaire gueuler comme un putois. Le tigre de Seirin haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans le regarder.

Miséricorde, quelle aventure !

Derrière lui il entendit le moteur vrombir et démarrer comme un fou furieux, toute à l'image du conducteur. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, inutile de ruminer. N'empêche que cette scène matinale lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

(suite...)

* * *

Une review de postée, c'est un Nash de sauvé.


	4. Two Hearts

WOW enfin je l'ai fait ! J'ai terminé cette fic invraisemblable avec notre squale chieur préféré (oui c'est notre préféré, na).

Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir la terminer, c'était un gros pari pour moi, surtout avec des chapitres aussi longs, mais je ne voulais pas que la fiction s'éternise. Je la voulais brève. Bon, j'ai mis un an à la finir mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit bouclée.

J'ai utilisé Kagami pour mon premier lemon sur ce fandom (nostalgie). Et j'aime Nash. Et Malibu.

Je suis fière d'avoir porté ce projet au bout !

.

Disclaimer : je remercie ma gentille bêta **Kuro-hagi** pour sa correction sur ce chapitre-ci et ses annotations épiques.

Laissons le requin nager en eaux troubles pour de bon et le tigre rentrer gentiment au bercaille.

Kagami vous embrasse. Nash aussi, mais faites attention tout de même.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Two Hearts**

.

 _Sur ce, Kagami sortit du 4x4 clinquant et claqua la portière. A l'intérieur on pouvait entendre son propriétaire gueuler comme un putois. Le tigre de Seirin haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans le regarder._

 _Miséricorde, quelle aventure !_

 _Derrière lui il entendit le moteur vrombir et démarrer comme un fou furieux, toute à l'image du conducteur. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, inutile de ruminer. N'empêche que cette scène matinale lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche._

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Dans l'ascenseur qui le menait chez lui, Kagami se maudit. Il avait peut-être vécu une nuit débridée, mais le retour de bâton était rude. L'attitude exécrable de Nash – comme c'était étonnant – le faisait se sentir sale. Pourtant il le savait fort bien que le Californien possédait un caractère de merde, qu'il était arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne… Tiens cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui ?

L'As de Seirin rentra dans son appartement et se précipita sous la douche. Il voulait se laver déjà et d'une, et de deux, enlever l'odeur du blond sur sa peau. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter que sa mère lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner faire du shopping… La poisse. Du shopping dans les boutiques les plus chères de Beverly Hills, autant dire l'horreur absolue. Il allait répliquer « non », que sa _mamounette_ le culpabilisa en lui disant qu'ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le début de ses vacances. Alors Kagami capitula et sortit de la salle de bain avec la même mine que Nash quelques heures plus tôt.

La journée fut laborieuse. Oui : journée, carrément. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer une femme provenant de Malibu, elles possédaient toutes une endurance hors norme, perchées sur leurs talons hauts, fardées comme des poupées et ce, sous un soleil de plomb. Kelly ne dérogeait pas à la règle et accorda une pause à son fils juste le temps de se rassasier d'une salade bio sans sauce, sans gluten, sans accompagnement et sans saveur. A ce stade de la journée Taiga n'avait plus aucune force, il lui fallait im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment sa dose de protéine – et bien saignante de surcroît. Il trainait des pieds en passant par maintes boutiques ultra-climatisées en portant les sacs de sa mère. Elle lui tendit sa carte _Gold_ en lui disant d'aller se faire un petit plaisir dans un magasin de sport. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit mais pour ne pas la vexer il accepta. Il déposa les sacs remplis de vêtements haute-couture dans le coffre de la voiture de sa mère pour ensuite vaquer à ses occupations. Ce qui se traduisit par se ruer au premier _fast-food_ de l'immense galerie afin de se ravitailler en viande de bœuf bien tendre. Une fois repu, Taiga se rendit dans une enseigne sportive sans grande conviction. Malgré son statut de « fils de riche », il n'abusait jamais, se contentant du minimum. Pour cela, il ne détenait pas le caractère du vrai Californien superficiel, bronzé, décoloré et tatoué. Non, cette primeur revenait à Nash. Bref, l'adolescent tournait dans les rayons ne sachant pas quoi choisir pour lui. Il se faisait assaillir par les vendeurs qui en avaient après sa carte _Master Gold_ , ce qui l'énerva. A bout de nerfs, Taiga repéra une paire de _Jordans_ de couleur rouge, qui lui tapa dans l'œil. Il en avait déjà une paire offerte par son charmant meilleur rival, il eut l'idée de lui rendre la pareille. Il hésita l'espace d'un instant à prendre quelque chose pour Kuroko puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle vu leur situation actuelle. Ne sachant toujours pas s'il y avait possibilité qu'ils forment un couple. Le rouquin se contenta de la paire de basket, paya et s'en alla de cet univers de surconsommation. Tous ces étalages de produits plus chers les uns que les autres lui donnaient le tournis. Il n'était pas dans son élément.

Le soir il accompagna ses parents à un concert barbant, il fallait bien faire des concessions et profiter de leur compagnie. Et puis il n'avait pas l'envie de rejoindre son petit groupe d'amis sur la plage. Ils lui semblaient insipides et fades. En outre Taiga n'était pas d'humeur à repousser les avances de ses prétendantes aux griffes acérées et aux lèvres gonflées. Il alla se coucher bien gentiment, toujours avec un poids sur le cœur bien présent.

* * *

Le lendemain Kagami se reprit – tout du moins essayait tant bien que mal de minimiser les dégâts. Il n'allait pas ruminer le reste de son séjour cette aventure d'un soir. Qui, en plus, n'avait pas été si catastrophique, sauf quand Nash l'avait ramené et puis juste après leur partie de jambes en l'air. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il devait être comme ça même avec ses petites-amies, les pauvres.

Il essaya de contacter Kuroko via les réseaux sociaux ou _Skype_ sans résultats probants. Impossible de le joindre. Sur son fil d'actualité _Instagram_ , il y avait une liste de photos où le petit fantôme batifolait avec Akashi, formidable ! C'était bien simple, sur chaque clichés, l'héritier s'incrustait et au plus près du passeur. Il était absolument partout. Jusque dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient. Kagami grinçait des dents derrière son écran parce que l'autre se foutait du monde, avec son manoir gigantesque, pourquoi avait-il besoin de partager sa chambre avec Kuroko ?

Il vit même son ombre, allongée sur un transat avec cet Empereur de pacotille le chevauchant et lui passant de la crème solaire sur sa peau diaphane. Impulsif, Kagami faillit jeter son téléphone contre le mur. Cependant ça ne serait pas très judicieux pour joindre ses amis par la suite… Non là c'était sûr et certain : ses chances se réduisaient de jour en jour, il devait se faire une raison. Il préférerait seulement que les choses soient claires entre eux, juste pour pouvoir tourner la page. Le tigre se promit de tirer cette affaire au clair, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Bon déjà, une chose était sûre : il ne recontacterait pas son coup d'un soir et ne désirait pas le revoir. Il se sentait suffisamment honteux comme ça, sans en rajouter une couche. Kagami, malgré sa tentative de lâcher prise de la veille, continuait de se fustiger mentalement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de coucher avec le premier venu même si les circonstances se révélaient particulières. Il ressentait toujours cette impression « d'être sale » s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aurait aimé ne pas être jeté comme ça ou alors que Nash ne le traite pas de « PD », terme on ne peut plus dégueulasse soyons francs. Il comprenait le fait qu'un hétéro se sente mal juste après être passé à l'acte avec un autre homme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter lui et toute la communauté _gay_. Enfin, des imbéciles il y en avait partout, le blond représentait un échantillon de macho-facho cisgenre, pas de quoi s'étonner non plus.

Kagami allait continuer de profiter de ses vacances sans pression, avec Alex par exemple. Enfin pas pour ce jour, vu que son ancien professeur avait du travail avec son équipe. L'adolescent retourna donc sur la plage pour s'adonner à sa passion du surf et ainsi profiter des avantages de ce beau pays.

Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, il profitait de son autre passion sans que des pensées sombres ne parasitent son esprit. Il réussit même une figure qui jusque-là lui était impossible à réaliser. Fier de son exploit, l'adolescent s'offrit une petite pause sous le soleil californien. Egal à sa nature de goinfre, il se paya quelques hot-dogs non loin de la plage, auprès d'un marchand de cochonneries grasses et sucrées. Et vive le diabète ! Kagami ne demandait rien à personne, savourant ses encas hyper salés et son soda les yeux rivés sur l'horizon impalpable. Il était bien ici, avec l'océan pour terrain de jeu, le sable chaud contre sa peau et les rayons du soleil qui le réchauffaient. L'Amérique lui manquait dans ces moments-là. Son moment de grâce fut de courte durée quand il vit au loin une silhouette on ne peut plus familière… Comment louper ce tatouage tribal dévaler ce bras et remonter sur cette nuque, symbole presque agressif d'un personnage antipathique ? Même s'il était vrai qu'en Californie l'art du tatouage était monnaie courante et le peu de citoyens « vierges » faisaient partie de la minorité.

Donc, au loin, Kagami reconnut Nash pour ne pas changer. A croire qu'une force obscure ou qu'un scénario cousu de fil blanc les incitait sans cesse à se croiser alors que la région était immense. L'autre fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Il était accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille filiforme à la peau bronzée et aux seins volumineux. Encore normal ici – bonjour les clichés. Le couple s'installa plus loin, sur un bout de plage pas trop occupé et sortit leurs affaires. Ce qui se résuma en tout et pour tout par une planche de surf pour l'odieux _leader_ des Jabberwock et un fatras inimaginable pour la jeune fille. Elle mit au moins dix minutes à tout sortir et à tout positionner autour de sa serviette. Elle avait plusieurs sacs qu'elle éparpillait autour d'eux, empiétant sur l'espace vital du _squale_ qui apparemment n'appréciait pas. On l'entendait aisément beugler à l'autre bout du rivage, surtout que ses gestes ne traduisaient pas un échange amoureux. En effet, il pointa du doigt le bordel de sa copine puis partit rejoindre l'océan en la laissant seule. Cette scène banale serra le cœur de Kagami, non pas parce qu'il tenait à cet hurluberlu mais parce que la demoiselle lui faisait de la peine. Elle semblait réellement attachée ou tout du moins faisait des efforts pour attiser l'intérêt de son mec, alors qu'il s'en battait les nageoires.

Les minutes défilaient comme cela sans que le roux ne reparte à l'assaut des vagues, trop absorbé par le manège des « amoureux ». Décidément, Nash était un goujat dans toutes les situations puisqu'une fois revenu auprès de la jeune femme, il s'énervait encore. Elle avait osé louper une de ses figures sans le féliciter de son exploit. Il s'allongea sur sa serviette sûrement pour se sécher grâce au soleil cuisant quand sa petite-amie se colla à lui, quémandant câlins et bisous. Kagami fit la grimace en imaginant une de ces filles frotter ses attributs proéminents contre son torse ou son dos. Ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Contrairement à une certaine panthère restée au pays qui aurait donné son short et son maillot pour être à la place de Nash… Enfin bref, ce même Nash se contenta de l'envoyer bouler en agitant son bras comme pour chasser un insecte gênant. On ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais ça n'avait pas l'air poétique puisque la demoiselle s'assit sur ses genoux, la mine triste.

Taiga souffla de dépit, même s'il ne détenait pas la palme d'or en ce qui concernait la galanterie, jamais il n'était abject avec le sexe opposé. Peu après, la supposée copine du blond se leva pour aller se rafraichir dans l'eau, seulement quand elle revint elle dut sans le faire exprès envoyer du sable sur son _boyfriend_ qui se releva sur ses coudes en s'époumonant une nouvelle fois. Vu de l'extérieur la scène était comique, vraiment. Ils n'avaient rien d'un couple, Nash voulait sans doute s'exhiber aux bras d'une bombe et basta. La pauvre fit encore une bourde lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone et matraqua le grand blond de photos avec elle à ses côtés dans le but probable d'afficher ses _selfies_ sur ses réseaux sociaux. A bout de patience – chose dont il était dépourvu – Nash s'empara du téléphone pour le jeter dans le sable. Là par contre on entendit clairement un : « Tu me fais chier casse-toi » prononcé de manière distincte. Ce qui devait arriver arriva… La jolie jeune fille se mit à pleurer et personne n'intervint, tandis que son petit-ami proférait des paroles peu galantes à base de « J'peux pas supporter les greluches dans ton genre », « Tu me saoules » et autres joyeusetés. Kagami se demanda ce que les filles lui trouvaient, sans doute aimaient-elles se faire rabaisser et utiliser comme de vulgaires bouts de viande ? En tous les cas son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Cette fille pleurait à chaudes larmes et personne ne réagissait, d'autant plus que l'autre en rajoutait une couche. Taiga se leva remonté à bloc, se dirigea vers son _adversaire-coup-d'un-soir-mais-faut-pas-en-parler_ de façon déterminée. Il allait lui parler du pays !

Il se posta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches avec un air peu avenant.

— T'es obligé de la faire pleurer, sombre crétin !?

Nash papillonna des paupières, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là ! La bonne blague !

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est ta meuf ? Non, alors casse-toi morveux !

La jeune fille en question s'arrêta de pleurer et contempla d'un air ahuri ce garçon sorti de nulle part qui intervenait en sa faveur.

— C'est peut-être pas ma meuf comme tu dis, mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits, surtout de la traiter comme tu le fais ! T'as aucun savoir vivre ma parole, c'est dingue, t'as été élevé dans une étable ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, Nash arriva sur son opposant comme un fou furieux et le poussa un grand coup pour le faire tomber. Malheureusement sa tentative loupa puisque Kagami tint fermement sur ses appuis. C'était qu'il possédait une musculature digne d'Hercule grâce aux entraînements de son tyran de coach, pour le faire flancher il fallait se lever de bonne heure. Il fronça ses sourcils et répliqua en faisant la même chose. Nash, baissa sa tête en riant, et agita ses mains devant lui comme un signe de reddition.

— Po po po ! Y a un macaque qui me cherche ou j'hallucine ?

— Le macaque il t'emmerde, maintenant redescends sur Terre et arrête de jouer aux cons, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde !

Et encore une fois, le plus âgé se jeta de tout son poids sur le plus jeune et entama une nouvelle bagarre. Ils se cherchaient peut-être plus que pour cette histoire de nana mais aucun des deux ne se l'avouerait bien entendu. La demoiselle en détresse criait et paniquait à leur côté ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Les coups de poings se mêlèrent aux coups de pieds, de genoux et autres balayettes. Aussi acharné l'un que l'autre, ils recommençaient de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Des plagistes durent les séparer et même les retenir pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'entretuer. Kagami s'essuyait sa lèvre fendue quand Nash tâtait sa pommette enflée. La douleur résonnait jusque dans sa mâchoire, il avait sous-évalué le lycéen.

Non rancunière de l'attitude cavalière de son chéri, la _bimbo_ se jeta à son cou en enfouissant sa tête dedans. Elle scandait des : « Oh j'ai eu si peur », des « Tu es beau quand tu te bats » sous les yeux révulsés de Taiga. Au lieu de prendre conscience de la nature de son copain et de le remercier surtout, elle reportait toute sa gratitude sur ce sale type. Qui lui souriait grandement en le narguant, son sourire _Email Diamant_ de rigueur. Il pavanait tel un coq au milieu d'une basse-cour. Il pointa du doigt le _dunker_ justement.

— Que ça te serve de leçon, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Hors de lui, Kagami serrait les poings. Finalement il prit une grande goulée d'air afin de se calmer, après tout, qu'elle reste dans le sordide de sa relation si ça lui plaisait. Cette fille aimait se faire maltraiter, ça lui apprendra à jouer les chevaliers servants. Son cœur de guimauve le perdra… Il releva la tête, hautain, haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour.

— Débrouillez-vous, t'as raison. Tes sales affaires ne me regardent pas, j'ai bien mieux à faire.

Il partit sans se retourner, digne dans toute sa splendeur de fauve confiant. Juste, il détestait que l'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles, il avait voulu intervenir pour rétablir la situation.

De son côté, le Californien resta assommé. Il pensait le titiller plus que ça, s'attendant à ce que Kagami s'emporte d'une manière plus véhémente. Au lieu de cela, il restait seul comme un abruti avec un sentiment de défaite logé au fond de lui. La fille pendue à son bras l'insupportait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait amenée sur la plage. Lui les préférait plus discrètes, s'effaçant quand monsieur vaquait à ses occupations de mec viril, l'attendant sagement en porte jarretelle ou nue, dans leur lit. Nash possédait une vision très personnelle des relations amoureuses, il ne s'encombrait pas de sentiment. Mais bizarrement avec ce merdeux, ses émotions se manifestaient en contradiction avec ses habitudes. Oh il ne l'aimait pas, il ne fallait pas abuser, seulement sa fougue et son tempérament de feu l'intriguaient. Kagami se mettait en travers de son chemin et se confrontait à son caractère brutal. En vérité, ce qui attisait l'intérêt du grand blond n'était pas dans les simagrées de ses copines, ni dans leurs poitrines généreuses, non, il se trouvait dans l'indépendance et la rage de ce tigre insoumis. Il le reluquait de dos, ses muscles roulant sous ses omoplates parfaitement définies, sa démarche fière remplie d'assurance. Nash repoussa rudement la sangsue qui lui servait de copine, la pauvre trébucha sur le sable. Seulement il n'en eut strictement rien à faire. Sans la regarder il lui ordonna de ramasser ses affaires, il la raccompagna chez elle, la somma de se taire dans la voiture parce que ses jérémiades lui filaient un mal de crâne carabiné. Assis derrière le volant de sa _Dodge_ , il sourit de manière démente que n'envierait pas un certain Empereur en pleine confusion mentale ; il lui fallait ce joli petit cul ferme encore une fois, quitte à se foutre sur la tronche pour y arriver mais il mettrait Kagami dans son lit, parole de _squale_.

* * *

Chez lui, l'adolescent était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était assis en tailleur sur l'immense canapé d'angle, devant un écran géant qui diffusait une émission débile de la télévision américaine, en engloutissant des quantités astronomiques de hamburgers sauce barbecue.

Pourquoi ses vacances tournaient mal ?

Il désirait seulement se laver le cerveau et voilà que non seulement ses préoccupations le suivaient ici mais qu'en prime s'ajoutait un emmerdeur national au doux prénom clinquant de Gold Jr.

Super, quel dépaysement !

Il remarqua l'icône d'une enveloppe qui clignotait sur son téléphone, il le prit, regarda sans vraiment le voir et balança l'objet sur un coussin. Qu'on lui foute la paix bordel !

Malheureusement pour sa santé mentale, le destinataire de ce message – ou plutôt de la dizaine – semblait tenace. Cette ténacité… C'était Kuroko évidement.

Kagami souffla de dépit, il ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment, trop amer de son attitude.

C'était bien mal connaître le passeur car il le harcela en ne cessant de lui envoyer des mèmes de toutes sortes, _kawaïï_ , comiques, glauques, tout y passa. L'Américain fut obligé de répondre bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Clairement pas. Comme d'habitude, son ombre préféra parler par caméra interposée. Kagami essaya d'avancer une excuse bidon comme quoi la 4G ne passait pas, seulement cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Kuroko l'appela et il répondit. En soufflant. Le dos vouté. L'air renfrogné. En grommelant.

L'image se fit sur son ami, installé sur des coussins dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Apparemment il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Le mur derrière lui semblait fait de bois précieux foncé, décoré d'arabesques et de fleurs peintes avec soin. Un paravent se tenait au fond, sur un des côtés. Kagami fronça ses sourcils.

— Oï ! salua le garçon aux yeux lagon.

— Hmpf.

Quelle entrée en matière.

— Kagami-kun a l'air contrarié, ça ne va pas ?

— Si, si, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

— Tes vacances se passent bien ?

— Ouais… Les tiennes aussi ont l'air de bien se passer dis-moi…

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser le sarcasme, le tigre attaquait de manière agressive, ne supportant plus cette situation floue.

— Et bien oui, tout va pour le mieux. On est encore chez Akashi-kun.

— Akashi-kun, répéta Kagami en prenant un ton condescendant. Tu peux pas te passer de lui cinq minutes n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko fronça ses sourcils, son corps se tendit.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire mais tu deviens blessant.

— Ah oui, je deviens blessant ? Mais la bonne blague, te fous pas du monde Tetsuya !

Le garçon derrière la caméra resta silencieux.

—Tu me peux dire ce qu'il en est de nous et du fait que tu voulais réfléchir ? Ca va, tu réfléchis bien dans les bras de ton Akashi-kun ou il te faut quelques semaines de plus ?

— Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

— Ah ouais !? Trop aimable de ta part mais tu vois je me suis fait ma propre opinion en voyant tes photos défiler partout où tu t'affiches avec lui. C'est ton nouveau mec ? Pourquoi te ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Gardant son calme légendaire, Kuroko ne flancha pas, il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, surtout que Kagami aimait les situations claires.

— Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je ne savais pas comment me positionner, c'est tout, et que j'ai pris mon temps pour réfléchir à la situation.

L'autre faillit sortir une remarque peu finaude mais se retint. Sa colère le menait sur un terrain dangereux, il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son ombre, alors il ne dit rien.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Kagami-kun, tu le sais…

— Va droit au but.

— J'ai l'intention de sortir avec Akashi-kun. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours, en fait on ressent les mêmes choses.

— Ca va, épargne-moi les détails, je veux rien savoir !

— Kagami-kun…

Kuroko avait l'air d'hésiter, pesant avec choix ses mots, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il sentait que la situation était très tendue.

— Je préfère que nous restions amis, tu es précieux pour moi.

Kagami faisait une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-grimaçante, mi-excédée – ce qui était tout à fait possible – ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'en doutait mais d'entendre les confessions de son ombre, réduisant ses espoirs à néant prenait un tout autre sens. Là plus d'échappatoire à la triste réalité. L'adolescent éprouvait de l'amertume, de la colère et bien évidement de la peine, normal en soit. Il aurait voulu que Kuroko lui dise clairement les choses avant de partir dans le manoir du stupre à Kyoto, là il avait l'impression qu'on se jouait de lui. Il souffla de dépit, ses sourcils froncés en une expression contrariée.

— Kagami-kun dis quelque chose.

— Quoi, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? On joue dans la même équipe, si on se fait la gueule ça va être compliqué, non ?

— Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle.

— Ouais, ouais c'est bon. J'ai compris. Laisse-moi seulement du temps pour digérer le truc.

— Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Non certainement pas, il rêvait juste de refaire le portrait de cet Empereur de pacotille en lui enfonçant ses ciseaux dans les yeux mais tout allait bien. Vraiment.

— J'en sais rien en vérité. Tu me prends à chaud, je vais pas te féliciter quand même !?

— Non c'est sûr.

Ils furent interrompus par un intrus qui ouvrit la porte peu finement. Il aperçut seulement une paire de jambes bronzées, puis reconnut cette voix grave. Devant son écran, sans gêne, Aomine s'était assis à côté de Kuroko et prenait toute la place. C'était bien simple, on ne voyait plus que lui.

— Alors, tu lui as dit Tetsu ?

— Oui, on était en train de parler là Aomine-kun.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! On peut avoir de l'intimité ou ça te passe au-dessus de la tête !?

Un gros plan sur le visage basané remplit l'écran. Kagami recula.

— On t'a pas sonné que je sache ! vociféra ce dernier.

— Oh hé détends-toi la nouille. J'ai le droit de venir parler à Tetsu et y a rien de top secret.

— Non justement, dégage !

Cette animosité accrue ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du fantôme qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

— Tu te fais lourder, tu te fais lourder, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Ca arrive à tout le monde. Enfin pas à moi mais c'est normal j'ai envie de dire.

Plus Aomine fabulait sur sa prestigieuse personne, plus Kagami devenait rouge de rage. Non, l'intimité, il ne connaissait pas.

— Mais putain on a pas fini de parler, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ta merde !? Tetsu, dis-lui de se casser.

— Non je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas chez moi, Aomine-kun a le droit d'aller là où il veut.

Le principal intéressé bomba le torse et nargua son rival de toujours. Son petit rire moqueur lui vrillait d'ailleurs les tympans.

Dès que le grand brun apparaissait, un automatisme d'auto-défense se mettait en place dans le cerveau de l'Américain, pour quelle raison, ça il ne savait pas. Sûrement un sentiment de compétition, il était constamment en rivalité avec l'autre pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant au fond de lui Kagami ne le détestait pas, mais ça partait toujours en sucette comme on dit.

— Et sinon, tout le monde est au courant ? Tu l'as fait publier dans le journal aussi Tetsuya ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu déballes un peu trop ta vie privée aux autres.

— Je n'ai aucun secret pour mes amis, rassure-toi je sais tenir ma langue sur des sujets intimes.

En langage clair : oui, tout le monde était au courant de ses affaires de cœur – et de fesse au passage. Merveilleux. Et après on disait que les japonais étaient réputés pour leur discrétion et leur savoir vivre ? Où donc ? Dans quel espace-temps ? Kuroko devait être le seul asiatique désinhibé de toute norme sociale, à son grand dam. Le pire c'était qu'il ne voyait pas le mal.

— Allez, tire pas la tronche, rajouta le nouveau venu. Tout le monde sait que Tetsu en pince pour Seijurou depuis le collège, c'est comme ça. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Au fait… Elles sont comment les nanas vers chez toi ? T'as pensé à mes ptites photos ?

La moutarde montait inexorablement au nez du roux et de façon rapide. Aomine n'avait strictement aucun tact, ce n'était pas le moment alors qu'il vivait une étape difficile de sa vie d'homme, celle d'encaisser un rejet amoureux. Non content de tenir le crachoir, le brun continuait ses demandes farfelues. Et dire qu'il lui avait acheté une paire de baskets, mais pourquoi était-il aussi crédule ?

Pris d'un un ras-le-bol général, Kagami s'emporta…

— _Shut up_ Ahomine ! C'est pas à toi que je voulais parler, tu gâches tout ! Même à plus de huit mille bornes tu me gonfles, c'est pas possible ! On le sait que t'existe, malheureusement.

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois sur l'hôte de ces lieux. Akashi en personne entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un yukata traditionnel.

— Tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

C'en fut trop pour la santé mentale de Kagami. Il ne manquait plus que celui-là. Il maugréa quelques jurons en anglais et coupa sa caméra avant de terminer.

— Bon, les choses sont claires Tetsuya, je te laisse, on se revoit quand je rentre. A plus.

Il éteignit son bazar sur la mine déconfite d'Aomine qui semblait sous le choc de sa sortie précipitée. Il ne vit même pas la réaction de son ombre vu qu'elle se trouvait à côté de la panthère, hors champ de la caméra.

Plus tard il reçut des messages de toute la GM, même de la part de Midorima – sûrement encouragé ou ordonné par l'Empereur – qui lui demandaient si tout allait bien. Même coupé de toute communication avec ce groupe de timbrés, il n'était pas tranquille. Au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais et il avait le luxe de pouvoir se reprendre en attendant de revoir son ombre. Quelques jours de répit n'étaient pas de refus. Rien que d'imaginer ce tordu penché sur le corps de Kuroko ulcérait son estomac. Afin de faire passer ces visions cauchemardesques, il but de grandes rasades de Coca-Cola non _light_ , comme pour se laver.

Malheureusement, Kagami tournait en rond. C'était soit se refaire des virées shopping ou club de vieille avec sa mère ou affronter l'extérieur, et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça.

Avachi dans son canapé – tiens encore – il fut tiré de sa léthargie légumineuse par Alex. Elle lui demandait s'il voulait venir cette après-midi pour l'aider à donner une leçon à son équipe junior. Revigoré, le tigre sauta dans ses baskets et accourut sur le terrain en bord de mer. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, entouré d'enfants aux yeux luisants de ses performances. Il fut assaillit de questions, de compliments et de babillages enjoués. Il raccompagna son amie chez elle, avant ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant typique près de la plage et dînèrent sous le crépuscule de feu. Les couleurs incendiaires chatoyaient dans le ciel sans nuage de Malibu, c'était toujours un spectacle magnifique. Ici le ciel semblait plus haut que n'importe où ailleurs, atteignant sans mal les étoiles. Alex ne lui reparla pas de son ambition pour lui, voyant que son humeur s'avérait sombre. Elle ne souhaitait pas en rajouter une couche, cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques allusions à la NBA.

* * *

Kagami se délassait sous une bonne douche chaude lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il ne répondit pas, soupçonnant Kuroko de le harceler encore une fois. Mais ce satané appareil ne cessait de chanter de plus belle. Effectivement, sur son écran, cinq appels en absence clignotaient comme pour le narguer. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il lut leur provenance… Ce n'était autre que Nash qui le bombardait de coups de fil. Encore un tordu, et d'un ! Enfin ça, il s'en doutait déjà. Mais pourquoi diable l'appelait-il ?

Il n'allait certainement pas répondre ! Il possédait une fierté tout de même.

Kagami décrocha au sixième appel, déterminé comme jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il.

— Eh oh on se calme, hein ! Je t'appelle pas pour que tu me fasses une crise comme une meuf.

La galanterie selon Nash Gold Jr, l'élégance même.

— Justement, lâche-moi et vas voir la tienne, me gonfle pas !

— Ca te dirait que je passe te prendre et qu'on se fasse un « un contre un » ?

Sans se démonter – et sans écouter son interlocuteur – l'exécrable Californien enchaîna l'air de rien.

— T'écoute ce que j'te dis ? reprit Kagami.

— Ouais et ça m'intéresse pas. Alors ?

— Alors c'est non !

— T'as peur que je te mettre la raclée de ta vie ? Quoi que non, tu l'as déjà eu.

Comme d'habitude, Nash le provoquait, on pouvait même deviner son sourire narquois à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ouais si tu veux, ça à l'air de t'amuser, mais ça sera sans moi.

— T'as peur de quoi ? Tes petits copains ne seront pas là pour te voir te ridiculiser tu sais… A moins que…

Il entendit le roux souffler. Il allait porter le coup, enfin plutôt la vacherie finale pour l'achever.

— A moins que tu ne sois pas capable de te débrouiller sans ton partenaire, le petit fragile. Là ça serait marrant. T'inquiète, tu ne redescendras pas dans son estime et vous pourrez toujours vous tripoter le manche quand tu rentreras.

Effectivement, derrière son combiné le tigre fulminait de colère. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et anormalement bruyante. Il ne fallait pas toucher à sa relation précieuse avec Kuroko – surtout en ce moment. Nash ne le savait pas, peut-être qu'il avait sorti cette pique au hasard dans le seul but de le provoquer mais le résultat était qu'il ne se contrôla plus. Sa fierté ainsi que son honneur en prenaient un sacré coup. Un tel défi ne se refusait pas, il allait une bonne fois pour toute lui fermer le clapet, à ce requin de pacotille.

— Dans ce cas, je t'attends dans un quart d'heure. Grouille.

Trente minutes plus tard, Nash fit un frein à main devant son immeuble, la sono à fond. Rien ne changeait. Taiga se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fabriquait à traîner avec un type pareil aussi m'as-tu-vu. Il monta dans le 4x4 clinquant et baissa la radio.

— Tu t'es cru chez toi ? asséna le blond en remettant la musique à fond.

— Je suis pas venu pour que tu me les brises, alors baisse ton rap de gangster, ça n'impressionne plus les nanas depuis un bail.

Kagami baissa de nouveau le volume. Le propriétaire de la belle voiture lui jeta une œillade amusée en coin. Oui, il aimait cette attitude farouche, ainsi que ses sourcils arqués qui lui donnait un air faussement bougon.

— Et toi, tu sais que tu me la fais pas avec ton air de racaille qui suce des licornes au pti'dej ? Parce qu'on sait tous que t'es pas un dur.

Taiga le regarda étonné. Il _bugga_ quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Son rire franc, sonore qui résonna dans l'habitacle.

— Parce que t'en es un toi, c'est ça ? Le tatouage ne fait pas tout, maintenant ça ne prouve plus rien.

L'œil malicieux, Nash se pencha vers lui sans pour autant décrocher son regard de la route, et répondit d'une voix grave.

— Si tu veux, je te donne l'adresse de mon tatoueur et il te dessinera mon prénom gravé sur ton joli petit cul avec comme inscription : _« I'm your biatch Nash_ ».

Cette fois-ci, le rouge monta aux joues du plus jeune puis il feula.

— Mais t'es jeté toi !

Nash partit dans une grande hilarité. Son rire aussi s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'atmosphère se détendit, cependant Kagami se questionnait sur le retournement de situation. Ils s'étaient quittés en se bagarrant sur la plage, et là son ex plan cul venait le chercher comme si de rien n'était. Bizarre…

Ils jouèrent une partie endiablée sous le soleil de Malibu, transpirant à grosses gouttes. L'expatrié avait oublié comment l'astre tapait, surtout en pleine après-midi. Ils terminèrent par aller à la plage se rafraichir un coup. Là, pas de compétition, quoi que Nash lui proposa de lui foutre la honte aussi sur une planche de surf. Ce à quoi l'autre rétorqua qu'il acceptait le défi. Même en se sachant d'un niveau plus faible, Kagami relevait tous les challenges tête baissée. Ce fut le plus naturellement du monde que les jeunes gens allèrent manger ensemble au bord de mer, dans un _fast food_ quelconque. Nash boudait un peu parce qu'il aurait préféré se restaurer de sa sempiternelle pizza aux fruits de mer. A la place Kagami lui commanda un _hamburger_ au poisson, comme ça tout le monde était content.

Ils se promenaient sur la plage au crépuscule, pieds nus, appréciant l'air frais du soir couvrir leurs peaux tannées. Kagami ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur son futur contrat avec une équipe de la NBA. Ce sujet le passionnait bien entendu. Pris entre exaspération et fierté, Nash lui répondait seulement sur ce qu'il voulait. Il devait garder les transactions secrètes sous peine de se voir exclu du _game_. Quelque part, il était heureux que l'on s'intéresse à lui de cette manière, sans jalousie, sans envie ni amertume dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Le rouquin était intarissable sur le basket, sur le fait de devenir professionnel. Cela ravivait ses rêves de gosses. Grâce à Nash, il le touchait du bout des doigts. Ce n'était plus une utopie irréalisable mais quelque chose de concret, de possible. Quand il parlait, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux pyropes, ravivant le feu de la hargne. La hargne de gagner. La hargne de vivre tout simplement. En omettant sa mauvaise foi, le capitaine des Jabberwock aimait cette flamme qui illuminait Taiga. Il vibrait de la même passion que lui et le mettait là à cet instant sur un piédestal. Nash se sentait important, surtout pour un adversaire de sa trempe. Il eut l'envie folle de l'embrasser, de le toucher, comme ce soir où ils avaient fait l'amour. Comme dans cette boîte de nuit bondée de monde, l'adolescent se laissant transporter par les basses graves. Il ne prenait pas conscience de sa beauté farouche. Nash n'était pas attiré par les mecs en général, en fait jamais de sa vie il n'eut la trique pour l'un d'entre eux. Toutefois avec Kagami c'était différent. Il ne saurait se l'expliquer. Son aura animale, féline l'attirait. Sa soif de victoire lui rappelait la sienne. Peut-être que le blond revêche voulait le dompter, posséder ce corps puissant aux muscles parfaits, parce qu'ils s'avéraient excitants à conquérir. Avec les filles, le jeu se révélait moins amusant, elles tombaient toutes dans ses bras. Le pari était déjà gagné d'avance mais pas avec ce fauve insoumis. Il pouvait autant sortir les griffes que se faire ronronnant sous ses caresses.

Nash fixait sa bouche parler encore et encore. Ses mots se perdaient au large, comme le cri des mouettes qui tournoyaient dans le ciel zinzolin. La brise marine souleva quelques mèches carmines. La plage était déserte. Nash le plaqua sur le sable, cette fois-ci non pour le frapper mais pour l'embrasser. Sans crier gare il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, cherchant aussitôt à assiéger sa bouche humide. Sa langue s'immisça dans les tréfonds de sa cavité buccale, la cajolant, s'enroulant autour entre deux souffles mal contenus. Son corps plaqué contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à cet instant. Dans le fond, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il avait appelé le Japonais… Ne se résolvant pas à le laisser filer, excité par leurs attaques incessantes, Nash désirait se fondre encore dans son corps attrayant. Une nuit, peut-être deux ou pour le reste des vacances. Qu'importait, la curiosité l'emportait sur ses préjugés.

Kagami détaillait son amant s'avancer à quatre pattes sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Nu évidemment. Il se manifestait toujours aussi impressionnant, son charisme transparaissait à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Cet effet qu'il faisait était tout bonnement dingue, car même dans une situation ou le blond ne détenait pas l'avantage – et là en clair le terrain des charmes masculins n'était pas son truc – il arrivait tout de même à en imposer. L'As de Seirin restait hypnotisé par la vue qu'il avait de cet homme chalouper dangereusement vers lui. Les rais de lumière diffus de la lune passant à travers les persiennes, éclairait son visage effilé. Ses prunelles menthe à l'eau paraissaient presque irréelles, animées de l'étincelle de la luxure. Nash était un beau garçon, viril, inquiétant. L'interdit en somme. Malheureusement pour Kagami, sa nature de conquérant adorait le braver même s'il s'en mordait les doigts après. Enfin dans cette histoire, son amant éphémère ne lui promettait rien à part des parties de jambes en l'air endiablées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre contenance que Nash se pencha sur sa virilité et qu'il mordit la bosse à travers son boxer, signe d'impatience évidente.

Kagami sourit, l'autre retira le sous-vêtement encombrant.

Probablement que le roux faisait une belle connerie, mais après tout, les erreurs de jeunesse formaient à la vie.

ooOo _x_ oOoo

Sans grande surprise, leur relation partait dans un tourbillon de luxure et de sexe décomplexé.

La seconde nuit, Nash resta auprès de Kagami plus longtemps. En vérité ils se quittèrent seulement pour passer en transhumances dans leurs appartements respectifs. Ils se rejoignirent après et ainsi de suite. Ils se querellaient toujours pour des broutilles et surtout pour le basket, à savoir qui était le meilleur joueur professionnel, qui méritait le titre de meilleur _dunker_ de la saison passée et d'autres futilités de ce genre.

Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Bon, Kagami lâchait son plan fesse tout de même pour rendre visite à son mentor. Le temps était si précieux et défilait tellement vite.

D'apparence extérieure rien ne montrait le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Silver posait des questions à son ami sans que ce dernier ne daigne lui répondre. On aurait pu croire qu'il était jaloux du petit frimeur de japonais. Chose certifiée vu que le tatoué passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Outre le sexe qu'offrait le roux, il apportait cette touche de fraicheur, ce goût de liberté. Ca lui rappelait qu'ici, en Amérique tout devenait possible sous peine de croire en ses rêves. Nash se trouvait sur le bon chemin, les étoiles dans les yeux rubis le confirmaient : il ne devait rien lâcher. De son côté, le lycéen n'apprenait pas grand chose de son quotidien. Nash restait très discret quant à sa vie. Kagami ne savait pas où il habitait, ce qu'il faisait durant l'année scolaire, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, rien. Sa vie paraissait secrète. Il se doutait juste que le blond provenait d'une famille modeste et que ce sujet le gênait. Alors il n'en parlait pas.

Taiga délaissait également ses amis restés au Japon. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, il ne reprit contact ni avec Kuroko, ni avec les autres. Bizarrement il reçut des messages de Midorima qu'il ne lut pas, souhaitant mettre de la distance entre eux. Pour le moment il vivait le moment présent loin de tous ses tracas, profitant du soleil, de la mer, du surf et du membre intense de Nash. Il arrivait enfin à se désinhiber sans complexe vu que personne ne le jugerait.

Ils allaient en boîte, dansant et flirtant allégrement sous les _spotlights_ fluorescents, s'embrassant dans les vapeurs d'alcool, testant leurs limites aux frontières de la bienséance. Avec Nash, Taiga se sentait être un autre. C'était grisant et aussi quelque peu effrayant. Combien de fois il l'entraîna au fond des établissements, le sommant de lui faire une fellation vite fait dans les toilettes, entre deux clients séparés juste par des panneaux de bois ? Combien de fois ils s'ébattirent dans le parking mal éclairé, sur la banquette arrière de la _Dodge_ , frisant avec le risque de se faire surprendre par un vigile ? Le _squale_ n'avait pas de limite, prenant absolument tout de son jeune amant. Coucher avec un autre homme semblait exacerber ses instincts de mâle en puissance car il émettait toujours des idées saugrenues dans lesquelles Taiga finissait toujours cul nu sur lui de préférence. Ou en dessous, mais toujours soumis.

Nash avait ses limites. Les préjugés ont la vie dure…

Un matin il se pointa avec un œil au beurre noir. En bonne tête de mule, il ne divulgua rien des raisons de son bleu. Ce ne fut qu'en croisant Silver, le T-Rex aux gros muscles et au cerveau creux que Kagami comprit. Lui aussi arborait un beau coquard plus noir que sa carnation de base, avec en prime une inflammation de la mâchoire. Quand les deux membres des Jabberwock se rencontrèrent, chacun détourna le regard de manière hautaine. Attablés à la terrasse d'un _Stardust Café_ , autour d'un _Mocha_ glacé, Kagami sondait méchamment son amant de vacances qui triturait le bout de sa serviette en sirotant, l'air renfrogné, sa boisson à la paille. Bonjour l'ambiance…

— Tu vas tirer la gueule toute la journée ? demanda le roux en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le _squale_ sursauta, beugla car il venait de se prendre la paille dans le nez.

— T'es dingue sérieux ? Tu veux mourir de bon matin toi.

— Si je meurs t'auras pas mes fesses…

Nash tiqua, effectivement, mauvais plan.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton pote ? Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, j'aime pas voir des amis s'embrouiller.

— Oh non, petit chaton mignon a le cœur brisé ! Que c'est triste, attends je vais chialer avec toi.

— Pff, arrête de jouer aux cons, ça te va bien mais c'est fatiguant à la longue.

— Ca te regarde pas, lança le blond, affalé sur sa chaise se donnant un air nonchalant.

— Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre j'ai l'impression.

Nash se pencha au-dessus de la table et fit signe à son vis-à-vis de se rapprocher. Ce dernier tendit l'oreille.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, on s'est engueulé parce que Silver a entendu des rumeurs sur moi. Que j'ai confirmé.

— Ouais et alors ?

Contrarié, le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait tout lui expliquer à cette tête de pioche.

— Et alors aux dernières nouvelles je suis PD et je me fais enfiler si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et j'apprécie pas ce genre de ragots.

— Euh… A mon avis c'est ta fierté mal placée qui en a pris un coup parce que les faits sont là, tu te tapes un mec et tu n'as pas été discret, faut assumer maintenant.

Les yeux de reptile de Nash envoyaient clairement des éclairs d'animosité en cet instant. Ses mâchoires grinçaient. Il n'aimait pas entendre ses vérités aussi crûment. Il n'y avait que son auguste personne qui avait le droit de proférer ce genre de choses aux autres. Pas le contraire.

— Fais-gaffe à ce que tu dis petit, menaça-t-il en effritant sa serviette sur la table.

— Moi je m'en moque que ça se sache ou pas, que tu veuilles cacher notre histoire. Je ne vais pas me vexer. Là c'est toi et uniquement toi qui t'es affiché, il fallait que ça se sache. Ca n'empêche que c'est bête de t'embrouiller avec ton pote. T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

— Eh bah va dire ça à Godzilla !

Sur le coup Taiga ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Nash réservait des surnoms pour absolument tout le monde.

— T'es pas croyable alors ! C'est pas moi qui doit lui parler mais toi, après si ça te fait rien de couper les ponts, c'est ton problème.

— C'est surtout que s'il est con, là c'est pas mon problème !

Même s'il voulait se donner un genre _bad boy_ que rien n'atteignait, Nash semblait réellement touché par cette dispute.

Le tigre se mettait à sa place, affronter le regard des autres, surtout ses proches, s'avérait difficile, voire destructeur. Lui allait s'en aller à la fin de l'été, laissant Nash avec son quotidien, son entourage, sa vie. Pourtant elle en était chamboulée. Cette dualité chez le blond le contrariait car d'un côté il assumait tout, n'hésitait pas à en venir aux mains et d'un autre, une certaine pudeur l'entourait. Nash n'aimait pas parler de lui en profondeur.

— Tu vas faire quoi alors ? l'interrogea le plus jeune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un soit disant pote qui bave derrière ton dos, te traite de tapette et autres conneries du genre, je vois pas ce que je ferais encore avec. C'est fini, il n'existe plus.

Taiga était peiné. Il ne s'imaginait pas à sa place et ne plus avoir de contact avec Kuroko, même s'il avait choisi un autre. L'amitié était quelque chose de primordiale, peut-être plus que l'amour. Malheureusement il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, ne connaissant pas assez Silver, c'était difficile de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas…

Les vacances se poursuivaient, les jours passaient à vitesse grand V. Kagami continuait de fréquenter l'odieux Nash qui, au fil du temps, devenait de moins en moins insupportable. Il ne reparla plus de sa brouille avec le grand black, son air supérieur avait repris place sur son visage et dans ses yeux, une lueur de bravade brûlait de nouveau. Quelque part le roux préférait le voir comme ça. Il s'accommodait de sa personnalité haute en couleur désormais.

Allongés dans la pénombre de leur chambre d'hôtel, le drap recouvrant négligemment leurs corps couverts de sueur, ils attendaient le sommeil. Nash fumait son éternelle Winston, la tête posée sur le montant de la tête de lit. Les volutes grisâtres s'envolaient dans la pièce et disparaissaient avant de toucher le plafond. Dans ces moments-là, il semblait loin de tout, ce qui lui donnait un air rêveur presque touchant. Kagami l'observait attentivement, ce garçon resterait une énigme. Il se demandait si sur cette Terre, une personne serait capable de briser son cœur de pierre afin de le percevoir tel qu'il était.

Nash sentit un regard le brûler, il tourna la tête et questionna de manière abrupte en tirant une latte.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

— Rien, ta fumée me dérange, mentit en grimaçant le rouquin.

— T'en veut une ?

Nash accompagna la parole au geste en lui tendant la tige de nicotine. Chose que Taiga refusa en éloignant son bras de lui.

— Je touche pas à ces trucs-là.

— Tu touches pas à ces trucs là mais tu touches bien des bites, rit le blond peu finement.

Au moins ses blagues douteuses le faisait rire, c'était déjà ça.

— Je te signale que toi aussi maintenant !

Au lieu de se vexer, Nash se pencha de côté, passa sa main sous le drap pour empoigner fermement son sexe. Avec un sourire séducteur il rétorqua en le mouchant.

— Que la tienne _darling_ … Hum… Je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois. Le petit tigrou a envie de téter du lait.

Pour la finesse on repassera… Quand on sortait avec le terrible Nash Gold Jr il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un romantisme de la Renaissance. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. En vérité il ne fallait rien attendre de ce type.

Kagami souffla plus pour la forme.

— Je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter ?

— Ca c'est parce que j'ai une queue magique, elle disparait en toi en un clin d'œil. Et aussi parce que je suis un super coup.

— Ouais… Je sais pas comment je vais faire quand je vais rentrer au Japon dis-donc, je vais sûrement tourner hétéro tellement ta puissance de tir va me manquer, ironisa Taiga.

Nash s'esclaffa en se repositionnant comme initialement, mais toujours sa deuxième main caressant le membre amant.

— Je te plains sincèrement. Et bah t'auras qu'à aller voir ton petit fragile, mais fait gaffe de pas le casser en deux.

Aussitôt la mine de l'adolescent se rembrunit. L'autre le remarqua, il eut la décence pour une fois de se faire moins sarcastique.

— Tu sais, je disais ça pour blaguer. J'en sais rien moi ce que tu trafiques avec ton nain.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

— Oh hey excuse ! Je sais pas son nom et j'ai pas envie de le retenir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Kagami fit la moue, boudeur.

— Je suis pas un expert des histoires d'amour, renchérit le Californien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça t'apporte plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose mais si tu le kiffes, c'est okay, moi j'm'en tape. J'ai pas à te juger.

— Non c'est pas ça, en fait si mais…

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec son ancien rival, d'autant plus qu'il était loin d'être un gentleman. Il se contenterait juste de se moquer. Pourtant il ne sentait pas d'aura pesante, au contraire, Nash l'écoutait, le dévisageant impassible de ses pupilles lagon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait sérieux.

Kagami lui raconta toute l'histoire, même ses déboires ave les membres de la GM qui interféraient sans cesse dans la vie de Kuroko. Après un temps de réflexion, Nash se recala contre les coussins et donna son opinion.

— C'est pas cool les ruptures, enfin dans votre cas c'en est pas vraiment une… Je t'ai dit, je suis pas un expert mais le mieux c'est que tu passes à autre chose. Et puis franchement, tu te vois toute ta vie avec un mec comme ça ? J'ai rien contre ton pote, te méprends pas mais il me semble trop…

— Trop quoi ?

— Attends, je cherche mes mots.

Kagami roula des yeux au plafond. Quel suspense de dingue.

— Il est trop chétif, oui c'est le mot. Il te faut quelqu'un de plus fougueux, de plus puissant, je sais pas si je me fais comprendre. En clair, vous collez pas les deux ensembles. Moi ça me ferait marrer de t'imaginer baiser avec lui !

Il repartit encore dans un rire tonitruant pendant que le plus jeune faisait la gueule. Décidément, Nash ne pouvait pas rester correct plus de deux minutes d'affilée, à croire que les lois impénétrables de la débilité imprégnaient son cerveau constamment. C'était trop beau pour durer.

— Non sans blague, vous fonctionnez mieux en potes c'est tout. Faut te faire une raison même si c'est dur. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre quand tu rentreras chez toi.

— On m'a déjà dit ça, tiqua Taiga.

— Ah ouais, qui ?

— Un ami de Kuroko…

— Bah tu vois, si on est déjà deux à te le dire c'est que c'est vrai, écoute-le.

En guise de réflexion, Taiga se massa les tempes, ça l'aidait dans ces moments intenses.

— Parce que toi t'es capable de couper les ponts comme ça du jour au lendemain quand quelqu'un te déçoit ?

— Moi ? Ouais, mais je suis pas une référence. Et là je te dis pas de faire pareil mais juste d'oublier ton _babtou_ fragile sur le plan sexuel.

— Nash !

— Quoi !?

Il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure, accompagné de quelques insultes par un Kagami à moitié affalé sur lui. Même si l'intention de départ avait été dénuée de sarcasme, le masque de magnifique connard qu'arborait Nash revenait très rapidement. Heureusement qu'à force de le côtoyer, son amant avait fini par démasquer cette facette de sa personnalité. Ce n'était qu'un genre qu'il se donnait comme tout jeune homme un peu paumé.

— Toute façon t'es jeune, va pas t'emmerder avec une corde au cou ou des histoires trop sérieuses. Profite et concentre-toi sur le basket. Ca c'est important, tu m'entends ?

Ces mots tout à coup plein de vérité, résonnaient dans l'esprit flouté du tigre. Il sourit franchement, encore un côté du _squale_ qui venait d'être mis à nu… Finalement il était moins bête que ce que la majorité pensait. Il faisait le fanfaron mais se concentrait sur l'essentiel afin de se forger une carrière et de se sortir de la misère. Kagami renversa la situation en se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

— Ouais t'as raison… Concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel… dit-il en coulissant ses mains sur sa virilité.

Prendre un peu de sa frivolité n'avait rien de mal, au contraire.

ooOo _x_ oOoo

La fin des vacances arrivait. Kagami repartait le lendemain, il avait décidé de passer sa dernière journée avec ses parents, en attendant il était assis sur le sable, à côté de Nash. Tous deux face à l'océan sombre, l'écume venait lécher leurs pieds, personne ne parlait. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dits. La brise marine les éclaboussait de petite gouttes salines, laissant des picotements sur leurs peaux dorées.

Ce silence bienfaisant les drapait dans une quiétude reposante.

— C'est bien quand tu ne parles pas, brisa le roux.

— Putain !

Faussement vexé, Nash le poussa pour la forme. Kagami tomba sur le sol hilare. Maintenant une certaine forme d'attachement s'était établie entre eux. Le premier n'avait plus envie de dévisser la tête du deuxième et celui-là ne ressentait plus aucun malaise en sa présence. Après tout, l'Américain n'était pas un dragon, pas à proprement parler.

— Tu me diras quand tu signeras ton contrat ?

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Nash égrainait le sable entre ses doigts, un peu ailleurs.

— Parce que j'ai envie de savoir. Surtout pour ne pas que je parie sur toi lors des championnats !

— Ah mais t'es con ma parole !

Ils se bousculèrent gentiment. Personne ne voulait montrer sa nostalgie, c'était une façon comme une autre de se préserver, même si aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe.

— Et toi, tu me diras quand t'auras trouvé un nouveau mec. J'espère que tu le choisiras mieux que le gringalet. Avec une grosse…

— Tais-toi, on a compris !

Kagami roula sur Nash, l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Effectivement : c'était mieux quand il se la bouclait. Leurs mains reprirent d'assaut leurs peaux tannées, des morsures s'incrustèrent sur une épaule ronde, ou au creux d'un cou offert. L'œil joueur de Nash pétillait, s'épinglant dans celui rubis malicieux.

— Tu l'as déjà fait sur la plage ?

— Ouais, même que l'eau me rentrait dans les fesses.

— Et bien c'est pas grave, ça fera une chose de plus.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je l'attendais celle-là…

— Ca va te manquer je parie.

— Oh que oui…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignirent au coucher de soleil, cliché absolu, en guise d'au-revoir. Leurs vies allaient reprendre là où elles en étaient avant cette petite pause estivale. Kagami se donna une dernière fois, libre de tout, chevauchant son amant terrible entre cris et jouissance. Nash profita du corps bouillant qui se déhanchait sur lui, aussi fougueux qu'un cheval fou. Cette passion honteuse renversait tous ses sens. Après tout, coucher avec un homme présentait quelques avantages… Avec lui il pouvait être bestial sans retenue. Peut-être qu'il recommencera sa découverte des plaisirs masculins, allez savoir… En attendant il s'abîmait dans le fourreau tout chaud du joli Kagami, s'amusait à malaxer ses fesses fermes. Cette rencontre inattendue leur avait apporté à tout deux quelque chose de plus, une espèce de découverte sur leurs personnalités respectives.

* * *

Après des adieux déchirants avec ses parents et Alex, Taiga s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans l'avion. Il avait devant lui des heures interminables de vol et de quoi s'occuper. Il _checka_ ses réseaux sociaux avec sa tablette. Des photos de l'odieux Nash défilaient en train de donner des accolades à Silver, sur _Malibu beach_ , apparemment ils étaient rabibochés. Plus des pronostics de ses amis sur sa future équipe de basket. Taiga ne put s'empêcher de sourire, finalement il avait écouté ses conseils. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il regarda celles de Kuroko. Sans grande surprise, le fantôme développait une passion pour la photographie – à moins que ses origines japonaises ne l'y aident grandement – car sur son profil il devait bien y en avoir plus d'une trentaine en l'espace de quelques jours. En retenant son souffle, il appuya sur celles dédiées à son couple. Kagami crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, que l'amertume emplirait ses vaisseaux. Mais contre toute attente non. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose mais rien de dramatique. Il put regarder son ombre aux côtés de son mec – le tordu pour ne pas le nommer. Non convaincu qu'ils formaient un joli couple, il n'en fut pas néanmoins peiné. Les autres regorgeaient de plan plus ou moins foireux sur certaines parties du corps de la GM. Tel qu'un gros plan flou sur le visage sévère de Midorima, ou celui plus joyeux d'un Kise souriant de toutes ses dents ou encore d'une paire de fesses moulées dans un slip de bain minimaliste. Et là on reconnaissait aisément le teint biscuité du seul _ganguro_ de la bande. Les sourcils bifides tressautèrent tout seul. Evidement. Ce foutu Ahomine ne perdait jamais une occasion pour se montrer en spectacle.

Kagami lut ses messages en attente puis écouta ceux laissés sur sa messagerie vocale. Sans grande surprise là aussi, des dizaines provenant de Kuroko et les gars des miracles. Même s'il s'en défendait, il faisait partie de leur groupe de cinglés. Et ce constat lui fit plaisir, lui provoqua une chaleur agréable au fond de sa poitrine. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui. Il ouvrit notamment les messages laissés par le superstitieux et resta stupéfait d'apprendre que sa dernière conversation avait bouleversé le frimeur trop bronzé. Sur ses messages, il disait qu'Aomine ne comprenait pas ce rejet et cette agressivité à son égard. Apparemment cela lui provoquait des sautes d'humeur et même le gentil Kise n'était plus en mesure de le supporter. D'ailleurs le mannequin aussi ne s'était pas privé de lui écrire toute sa frustration larmoyante pour son ami. Enfin sans rentrer dans tous les détails, une nouvelle histoire éclatait. Même le placide Murasakibara écrit un SMS :

« _Mine-chin est triste. J'aime pas quand il est triste. J'espère que vous allez vous réconciliez et que tu lui offriras des bonbons._

 _PS : j'en veux aussi sinon je serai triste._ »

Il ne perdait pas le nord celui-là non plus.

Durant la totalité de son vol – et dix heures c'est extrêmement long – le tigre répondit à tout le monde. Ecrivit des tas de messages, alla sur tous les profils de tous leurs réseaux sociaux afin de se justifier. Kuroko le bombarda également de _posts_ , d'émoticônes grincheux et j'en passe. Le _Aominegate_ venait de naître.

Kagami ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il dut même répondre à l'Empereur qui exigeait des explications sur la morosité de Daiki.

Avec cette affaire il ne pensait plus du tout à son chagrin d'amour, tout ça se trouvait relégué dans les archives. Même Nash mit son grain de sel en se moquant de leurs histoires de pucelles. Merci Nash.

Pire qu'un ministre devant s'expliquer sur une affaire d'escroquerie, Kagami n'eut plus une minute à lui. Au fond, il se sentait mal d'avoir envoyé bouler Aomine. Il ne se souvenait plus comment la discussion avait tournée. Probablement qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais bon, pour sa défense il vivait un drame existentiel et sur l'écran il n'y en avait que pour le visage basané de la panthère.

 _Shit_ quoi !

Kagami s'en voulait. Kuroko le faisait culpabiliser. Ce dernier lui suggéra un face à face afin de régler cette histoire. Encore une fois, au-dessus de dix milles mètres d'altitude, il prit une conversation en cam. Magnifique. Quelle intimité ! Et pourquoi ne pas attendre de revenir sur le territoire nippon, ça serait tellement plus simple ? A croire que les gars de la GM aimaient se compliquer la vie.

Kagami prit l'appel. Qui dura… Qui dura… Qui fut laborieux… Laborieux… Les interférences, les autres passagers, les ronflements, les désapprobations de la part des clients, les allées et venues des amis d'Aomine, tout ça n'aida pas à la discussion. Le roux ne pouvait pas le voir, mais derrière l'écran d'ordinateur, Kuroko faisait des clins d'œil à sa première lumière en lui signifiant que tout fonctionnait. Jouer sur la culpabilité du tigre au cœur de guimauve pour obtenir ses faveurs. Simple comme bonjour, ou plutôt comme Kuroko.

Cette semi-tragédie évita qu'il ne rumine pas sur ses vacances, sur ses parents laissés derrière lui et sur un certain blond vantard aux tatouages voyants. Il était heureux de retrouver sa vie de lycéen de Tokyo, avec ces casses-bonbons _attachiants_.

Qui sait, trouvera-t-il l'amour au retour ?

 **FIN**


End file.
